Bella, Mutant Part II: Omega
by DemonChick344
Summary: Bella's life is even better with the return of John, who's changed in his absence. Kitty is working with Emma Frost now, trying to solve the mystery of a dead man and an inter-dimensional gate that could start a war. Considering rewriting this - should I?
1. Prologue: The bad things

**Disclaimer: I don't X-men or Twilight.**

**Here's the sequel, guys. This chapter is kinda slow, but things will pick up pretty fast, after this.**

**This is about two weeks after Bella, Mutant, chapter 20.**

**Prologue: The Bad Things**

They say that bad things happen in threes.

And they were damn well right.

You want to find out why I say they were right? Fine. Let's backtrack a bit, to when I woke up.

* * *

Sleeping in on Saturdays had become something of a routine to me. So I was very pissed of when my cell phone started ringing at bloody nine in the morning. Especially seeing as I had only been asleep for five hours.

"Eh." I grumbled as I grabbed it off my bedside table and flicked it open, "Whasit?"

"Bella, it's Angel." He said nervous. Why the hell would he be nervous? It didn't make sense.

"Uh-huh. Can you ring back?"

"We need to talk. Now."

I sat up in my bed, and pulled the sheets towards my shoulders with my spare hand. "Shoot."

"I think - maybe we should - take a break."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He was breaking up with me.

"You're breaking up with me." I whispered.

He sighed. "Yes. I know it's sudden, but-"

"Why?" I snapped.

"Bella, try and understand. We never see each other anymore, you're always with those guys from La Pool or wherever."

"La Push." I hissed, "And you think I'm cheating on you?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" He paused, "I'll ring back later."

" You know, I never figured you would be the type to do a fifteen second break-up." I snarled, " And no, don't bother ringing back." I spat, "Goodbye." I hung up, and put my phone beside me on the bed. I needed to get out, I realised, and hastily threw on a pair of jeans and an old jacket.

I ran downstairs, and Charlie grabbed my shoulders.

"What is it, Bells?" He asked.

"Angel broke up with me." I looked away, "I need to take a walk."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Walk where?"

"The forest, Dad. I need to think about some things."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be back."

Without waiting for his reply, I strode to the back door and sprinted into the trees, my joggers making a muffled sound on the thick carpet of pine needles. I jumped over logs, ducked under branches, eyes filling with tears.

_It was just an act. _A snide voice in my head commented, _he never liked you. Rich guys are always like that, playboys, players, you weren't good enough for him._

"SHUT-_UP_!!!!" I screamed, and skidded to a stop, "HE ISN'T LIKE THAT!!!"

_But he just broke up with you. He thought you were cheating._

"I'M NOT!!!" I spun around, eyes closed, "NO!!!" Tears were leaking out of my eyes now, dripping down my cheeks.

_He will move on. A model, an actress, who knows?_

"Fuck. Off!" I snarled, and drawing my fist back, allowed it to smack into the trunk of a pine tree with a satisfying _Smack_!!! It went numb, and I raised my other hand, punching the tree twice.

_Who would want you? Scarred, hardly what you would call pretty. Pale, too. Tans are all the rage._

My hands were throbbing, I let them drop to my sides and turning around, sunk to the ground, leaning against the tree.

Perhaps it was something in my brain, or instinct, but I knew someone was approaching.

"Bella." Edward whispered, and walked towards me.

I clenched my fists, and bolts of pain shot through my right hand, causing me to look down.

I had fractured at least one finger on my right hand, it was swollen and crooked. My knuckles were raw, and the bark had left deep scratches, blood welling up in them as I watched.

Blood.

Vampire.

Vampire attracted to my blood.

Crap.

"Stay away!" My voice cracked, and he frowned.

"I want to help you, Bella."

"No!! Stay away from me!!" I tried to place a force field around myself, but it died out. Did anyone ever tell you that when some mutants get emotional, they can't control their powers?

At that moment a small breeze swept past me, towards Edward.

Carrying the scent of my blood.

His reaction was instantaneous, eyes suddenly focused on my hands as his muscles tightened. I could see the bob of his throat as he swallowed, and swore mentally.

I tensed, and managed to muster enough force to send an energy wave towards him. He saw it coming, and dodged to one side, landing on a boulder in a crouch.

Shit.

The first movement was so fast I could hardly track him as he leapt towards me, and I rolled to one side as he pushed me with all his strength.

I went flying threw the air, and yelped in pain as a branch whipped across my back, rough bark catching in my jacket, tearing my skin.

As I hit the ground, as graceful as a sack of potatoes, I must have hit my head on something, a boulder, log or maybe a tree trunk. That much was obvious as my vision faded to black, pinpricks of light dancing at the corner of my eyes.

A sharp pain in my right arm.

Another bolt of pain.

And another.

And then I heard a scuffling noise, and a loud _THUMP_!!!!

Growls, as loud as thunder and ten times as menacing. A long Howl, sending tingles up my spine with its haunting melody.

A Wolf.

I heard snapping, and a feral growl. I tried to open my eyes, and succeeded.

A massive grey wolf - smaller than the others I had seen before - was shielding me, baring fangs longer than my forearm. Edward was fast, but this wolf was faster, becoming a grey blur as it lunged forward at the vampire.

I had seen the guys phased before, but this wolf was a whole lot more menacing. Its lips were pulled back in a fierce snarl, and its body was tensed, ready for action. I could see the muscles rippling under its coat as it moved.

The wolf was a metre in front of me, towering over my prone figure. Edward had dropped into a crouch, and would jump forward, only for the wolf to snap at him, driving him back.

His coat was badly torn, and his skin had a myriad of cracks running over his chest. Obviously, wolves had strong teeth.

I heard another growl, deeper and more menacing, and a silver wolf stalked out of the trees, accompanied by a russet wolf.

Paul and Jake.

Jake lunged at Edward, who dodged his charge and smashed into the unknown grey wolf, sending it skidding backwards. Paul snarled, and then crashed into Edward, who was thrown over a log.

The grey wolf got up uncertainly, a gash on its right shoulder issuing blood. Its dark eyes narrowed, and with a harsh growl, it jumped through the air, and over the log, attacking Edward once more. He jumped up, kicking the grey wolf in the chest, and I thought I heard the _crack! _of a bone breaking.

I shuffled backwards, and looked down at my right arm. It was covered in dark blood, dripping from three crescent shaped marks on my forearm.

Bite marks.

He had cut through some big veins, this much I could tell as blood dripped onto the ground. I held the injured side of my arm to my jacket, pressing it to the thick fabric trying to stop the bleeding.

The grey wolf was shoved backwards by the force of Edward's kick, and Jake jumped into its place. Edward was losing, and badly. A chunk of flesh was missing from his shoulder, and another from his chest. Realising he was outnumbered, Edward fled. I don't know what happened after that, as I blacked out.

* * *

I was on the verge of waking up from unconsciousness. I could hear electrical equipment, and a babble of voices. I could feel the I.V. needle in my arm. Why would I have one of those?

"Sit still, please." Calm, patient voice, must be a nurse.

"I'm fine! Deal with Bella or whatever her name is!" A female snapped back, somewhere on my left.

"Leah, chillax." It was a deep voice, but young. I recognized it as being Jake's.

"I swear, if one more person tell me to chillax, I'll friggin rip their-"

"I'll take it from here, nurse." It was a musical voice, deep and smooth. A males.

"-head off, and it won't be pretty!!" I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, the nurse must have left the room, I realised.

"Don't touch me, leech!" The female continued.

"If that is what you wish." Someone moved closer to me. Was I laying on a bed?

"She's waking up." That was my father. Where was I?

I opened my eyes to see Charlie sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying on.

"Dad?" I croaked.

"Yeah." He replied, "What on earth happened to you?"

"I told you what happened, didn't I? It was a leech, one of _his _I might add." I turned my head to the left, and looked at the girl sitting on the other bed in the room. She was tall, wearing a tank top and jeans, and holding a white swab to her right shoulder, blood staining through the thick material. She had copper skin, short black hair and dark eyes that could only be described as dangerous. Sitting next to her was Jake.

"Edward." I heard a familiar deep voice snarl, and Paul strode into the room, wearing only shorts.

"He isn't mine, as you put it." Carlisle returned, and the female snarled.

"Leah!" Jake warned, and she looked at him.

"Okay." She growled, and removed the swab from her shoulder. "See Doc? I told the nurse I didn't need stitches." She taunted as he looked at her shoulder wound.

"You can regenerate." Carlisle murmured, "Is that just you, or can all shape-shifters heal that fast?"

"All of us." Jake grumbled .

I turned back to Charlie. "Edward found me. I had a cut on my hand and… he bit me!!!" I raised my right arm, which was heavily bandaged. "Tell me I'm not gonna become a vampire." I said to Carlisle.

"You aren't. Vampire venom is ineffective on mutants."

"Oh, good. Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital." Jake told me, "Doc got us a private ward."

"You okay?" Paul queried.

"No, I'm fine." I replied sarcastically, and then looked at Carlisle. "What the hell happened to me, doc?"

He sighed, and sat on the edge of my bed, earning murderous glances from Leah, Jake and Paul. "Well, you know that Edward bit you on your right arm three times. You have two fractured fingers on your right hand, the rest are very swollen and bruised. Your back has a large scrape across it, and deep muscle bruising. You also have a minor concussion." He paused, and I gestured for him to continue. "And you lost a fair bit of blood. But, you are allowed to go home tonight."

I nodded, and he stood up, smiling regretfully at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, and walked out of the room.

"Well." I said, breaking the silence, "That's a new record for me. Bitten by a - what was it you called them?" I asked Leah.

She snorted. "Leeches."

"Yes. Bitten by a leech three times." I breathed in deeply, and pulled the IV out of my arm.

"Should you be doing that?" Jake asked.

"Probably not. But I want to go home." I swung my legs out from under the sheets, and looked for my shoes.

"Here." Leah said, and grabbed them from the floor, holding them out to me.

"Thanks." I pulled them on, and then Charlie helped me get up. "And seriously, I owe you my life, _He_ could of killed me. If there is anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask me." I told Leah.

She cocked her head, dark eyes serious. "Maybe we should hang sometime. I can't exactly have human friends anymore, so I get pretty bored with the pack."

"You wound me!" Jake gasped, and placed a hand over his heart.

"It'll heal." She rubbed her shoulder, which had a pink, shiny scar decorating it. "We all can."

"It's a pity you can't." Paul remarked to me, "Otherwise I could take you cliff diving."

Charlie turned around slowly and fixed him with a glare. "You will wait until Bella is better." He growled, and Paul nodded.

"I think it'd be awesome if we hung out or something." I added, to Leah, and she nodded.

"Cool. I might drop round." She said, and Charlie got up.

"C'mon Bells, let's get you home." Charlie said.

* * *

I was lying on the lounge on my back, head hanging off the edge, watching the TV upside down.

The news was on, and the reporter was, well … _reporting._

"Today, a company called Worthington labs revealed that they have developed a 'cure' for mutants that suppresses their powers, rendering them normal."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

"No way." I growled. Angel's dad owned a company called Worthington labs. "Dad, you better get in here." I yelled, and Charlie walked in from the kitchen. He sat next to me, and watched the TV intently.

"They've developed a cure." I informed him, "Apparently it makes our powers fade or something."

He nodded slowly, and then the picture on the screen disappeared, to be replaced with a mans face.

"We will _not _take the cure." Magneto boomed, "We have the right to fight! Join the brotherhood, my fellow mutants, and we will wage war on the humans!!"

"Fuck no…" Charlie whispered.

"They wish to make us sheep, to be guided by their hand!!! Will you stand for this, mutants?" He paused, "Will you allow them to do this?! Stand by me!!! Fight them!!!" He roared, and the TV reverted back to the news station.

"We have had some technical difficulties." The reporter simpered, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Well." My dad said, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. "That makes things difficult."

"You don't say." I turned myself so I was sitting correctly, and looked at him. "This is bad for us, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well then," My voice trailed off as I examined my right arm, which was covered in bandages, "We'd best hope I heal quickly."

And that was my day, the three bad things being Angel breaking up with me, Edward attacking me, and Magneto declaring war on humanity.

**Please review, you guys!!!!**

**Also, I will be putting another poll up. This one is so you guys can vote on which student at Forks High should turn out to be a mutant. I will list the powers they have beside their names in the choices. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Forty eight hours

**First, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are freakin awesome!!!! Second, Leah has been a shape shifter for about one month now, she just never met Bella before. Unlike in the books, they become really good friends. Thirdly, Angela will find out about her powers soon. Yeah.**

**Edward's POV**

"I have something to tell you all." I said solemnly, to my siblings and Esme - Carlisle wasn't back from work yet -, "It is very important."

"You're coming out of the closet?" Emmett asked, "Why do they always tell me?!"

"No." I replied, "I accidentally attacked Bella."

The movement was so fast I barely had time to register what was happening before Alice's palm smashed into my left cheek. I stumbled from the impact, feeling the cracks in my skin.

"You what?!" She snarled, "You attacked her?!"

"We knew it was going to happen, sooner or later." Rosalie commented, folding her legs, "Just not this soon."

Alice glared at me, and then stomped up the stairs, muttering under her breath. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She thought desperately, before realising I was listening to her thoughts. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, EDWARD!!!!" She screeched, and Jasper stood up slowly.

"Thanks, Edward." He grumbled, and followed her up the stairs, entering their room a few seconds later.

Emmett frowned at me, "I thought you had more control than that." He whispered, while Rose slowly got up.

"I'm going for a run. Esme, Em?" She asked, and they nodded, walking out of the front door.

They abandoned me, in my time of need. Even Esme, my mother.

Could this get any worse?

**One hour later.**

I heard them coming, before I saw them.

Walking out of my house, I stopped on the porch and pulled my lips back in a sneer as the three shape-shifters walked out from the trees, faces furious.

"You _bit _Bella." The foremost one hissed. I recognized him as Jacob.

"This land is private. Get off." I said icily, and they started laughing.

"Funny, isn't it Paul? He's trying to tell us what to do!" One of them was a female, shorter than the others. Her hair was cut short, like the boys.

"Yeah. Real funny." Paul snarled, he was slightly taller than the female but shorter than Jacob, and more muscled than either.

"Oi, Cullen!" The female wolf yelled, "Remember me? You nearly took my arm off! But I heal, stupid!!! Ha ha!!" She started laughing, and I strode towards her.

"You think this is _funny_?" I hissed, and glared at her. Big mistake.

Her eyes were dark, nearly black. Even with my enhanced vision I couldn't make out her pupils. She was smiling sadistically, as if challenging me to fight her.

"No." She returned, her voice hard, "I want to kill you. Is that okay with you?"

I blinked, and took a step back. Jacob laughed.

"Of course, Edward doesn't know who he's talking to. Edward -" He gestured at the female, "-This is Leah. First female wolf in history. Also the nastiest."

"And the fastest." Leah added, "So don't bother running, pretty boy."

I heard the sound of tyres crunching on gravel, and saw Carlisle's Mercedes. He jumped out of the car and was at my side in a second, calmly assessing the situation.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He said to Jacob, who snorted.

"Yes, well. Edward bit Bella-"

"-Which makes the treaty void-" Paul added.

"-Allowing us to come here and say 'oh, you have forty-eight hours to get out of town'." Leah finished, "It's either that or death by giant wolves."

**Leah's POV**

I stood my ground, glaring at the copper haired vampire named Edward. Next to him was the leader, Carlisle.

"It's either that, or death by giant wolves." I finished.

Edward swung his head towards the trees, and my gaze followed his. Three vampires were approaching, a large burly one, and two females, one with caramel coloured hair, the other blond.

"What is this?" The blond one asked, after giving Edward a scathing glance, "Mongrels?!"

"They are here to tell us the treaty is void." Carlisle informed her.

"Oh?" The blond one exclaimed.

"You heard." I growled, "The treaty is void. And I thought vampires were supposed to be smart."

She cocked her head. "Are you insulting _me_, dog?"

"Don't take that tone with us, blondy." Jake warned, but it was to late. I could feel my body shaking, and knew I was going to phase.

"Kick her ass, Leah." Paul growled, and I snorted, before my body exploded, turning me into a giant wolf. I towered above the Cullen's, who were gazing at me in amazement, wonder and… fear.

I took one step towards the blond female, and lowered my head so that I was eye level with her. And then I growled.

One cool thing about being a giant wolf is the fact that when you growl, it sounds like thunder. It also makes humans shit themselves. But, blondy wasn't a human, so instead she tried to attack me.

She wasn't as fast as Edward, and that went to my advantage. Against an average vamp I was about as twice as fast as them, with deadly reflexes to match.

She made to grab my throat, but I reared up on my hind legs and smashed my paws into her chest. She staggered backwards, and into the arms of the burly vampire. I turned my head to the leader, and met his golden eyes with my dark ones.

_If you want to live, don't fight._ I told him with my eyes, and he nodded.

"Rose, stop it." He commanded, and then looked at Jacob. "We will leave, then. In forty eight hours."

Jacob nodded once, and then turned around, back to the trees. I followed him and Paul, they phased once in the cover of the pines, and we raced back to La Push.

**Bella's POV.**

Healing sucks. Especially when you don't have a healing factor that's advanced.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaddddd." I whined, "Daaaaaaaaa-"

"Yeah?" He asked from the kitchen. I was laying on the couch.

"You're the best Daddy in the world." I giggled, and proceeded to go to sleep, most likely drooling all over my pillow. I was that dosed up on painkillers that I couldn't even stay awake for half an hour. Damn those pharmacists.

About an hour later, I heard someone knocking at the door, Charlie opened it.

"Hello, great you dropped by. Yeah, she's in the living room."

I opened my eyes lazily, and smiled at Leah Clearwater.

"Sup?" I asked, the it probably sounded more like 'Unngh.'

She translated this. "Not much. How's the healing?" She asked, and I moved my legs so she could sit next to me.

"I checked out the scratch on my back. It looks like I have a giant equals sign on my back." I grumbled, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Check it." I offered, and turned around, lifting the back of my shirt so she could see the scars.

"It does. How'd you get the bottom one?" She asked, and I turned back around.

"I got into a fight with some nasty mutant, who had a knife. Long story short, he ended up dead and I ended up drenched in my own blood." I informed her, "But enough about me. What about you?"

She sighed, and started talking. "I'm the first female shape-shifter in the history of my tribe. Tell me, do you like Sam?"

"Eh. I prefer you, Jake, Embry and Paul." I replied.

"Well, Sam and I used to go out. Then one day, my cousin Emily was visiting, and he imprinted on her and they lived happily ever after."

"What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting occurs when a shape-shifter finds their soul mate. When that happens, apparently the imprintee is the only thing that matters anymore. He left me, and got engaged to Emily."

"Men suck." I noted, just as my phone began to ring. I checked to see who was calling, and it was Angel. "Urgh." I grunted, and Leah leaned over to see who was calling.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"My ex. Broke up with me a couple of days ago because he thought I was cheating on him with the guys from La Push. I don't wanna talk to him"

"Lemme get this, kay?" I nodded, and she picked up my phone. "Who is this?" She asked.

I could make out Angel's voice. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"A friend of Bella's."

"I want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk with you."

"I heard she got injured."

"I heard you're an ass." Leah retorted.

"Put her on _now._" He demanded.

Leah made a face. "Nobody tells me what to do. Goodbye." She hung up, and handed me my phone. "There you go."

"Thanks. Again."

"No problem. Nothing like talking hanging up on someone to relieve some stress." She grinned, and I grinned back.

"BFF's?"

"BFF's for life." She replied, and we laughed.

"Do you need more meds?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine. Dad, are you trying to cook?"

"No." He said innocently.

"I don't believe you. What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Baked beans."

"Good god!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Do you want to kill us all?!"

He chuckled, and I heard a loud _BANG_!!!

"How did he become the Police Chief of Forks?" Leah wondered out loud.

I shrugged, "Oh, the usual. Bribery, intimidation, shadowy deals. That, and when he was younger he had a mullet."

"You swore you'd never mention that!!" Charlie yelled, and I snorted.

**The next day.**

The bandages on my arm were being taken off. Charlie was carefully cutting them up the side with a pair of sharp sciccors, and I was trying not to move.

"Stop fidgeting." He grunted, and I sighed.

"Dad, how did Angel find out about my… accident?"

"I told Logan. Logan must've told Storm, and he must've overheard."

"Oh. The phone's ringing." I commented, just as the phone started ringing.

He grabbed it and handed it to me. I was a bit wary from Angel's call yesterday, so I asked who it was.

"Kitty." Kitty said, "We heard about what happened. The Professor had to ground Bobby, Rogue and I after we tried to come to Forks."

"You - grounded?"

"Yup. I had to wash the jet, Bobby had to wash all of the cars, bikes and trucks, and Rogue is stuck with doing the dishes." Kitty sneezed, "Are you okay?"

"I met this sickass chick called Leah Clearwater." Leah, who had arrived at my place earlier in the day, smiled from her seat opposite me at the kitchen table, and returned to reading the newspaper.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine. I got bitten three times, and I have another scar on my back. Leah saved me just in time."

"How did she save you?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, she's a shape-shifter. Edward nearly tore her shoulder off, but it turns out that they heal _really _fast. And then Jake and Paul turned up - Jake's fine - and drove Edward off."

"I'm sorry." Kitty whispered.

"For what?"

"For not coming back."

"Kitty, c'mon. It isn't your fault that Edward came after me. And besides, they need you at the academy."

"I know." She sighed, "But I miss you and Jake."

"I'm hoping you don't miss me in the same way you miss Jake." I joked, and she laughed.

"Oh, you wish. How is he, anyway?"

"Good. He's coming over this afternoon, right now he's running patrol." I paused, and then changed the subject. "You guys hear Magneto's speech?"

"Unfortunately. The Professor got really shitty, which made Logan and Storm shitty, so we have these massive black thunderclouds hanging over the academy. Logan and Scott had a punch-up, and we got a new kid. I'm her roommate."

"What's her name?"

"Jubilation Lee. We call her Jubilee. She's pretty nice, a bit hypo, but nice."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. Crap, Storm's coming, and I'm supposed to be polishing the jet. Bye!!"

"Bye!" I returned, and then she hung up.

"Sickass was the best you could come up with?" Leah asked, "Even Jake could do better."

I smiled, and Charlie removed the last of my bandages.

"There." He said, as I examined the scars.

They were silvery crescents, still a little red on the outside. Black stitches bound the flesh together, helping it heal.

"Did you steal Frankenstein's arm or something?" Leah commented, and I childishly poked my tongue out at her.

"No." The crescents were cold to the touch, and shimmered slightly. Freaky.

"Don't tear your stitches. It hurts like hell." Charlie advised, and I nodded.

"When do they come out?"

"Doctor Cullen said about two weeks."

"Will he be taking them out himself?"

Leah coughed, and I looked at her.

"Yeah. Here's the thing, ages ago, the first wolf pack made a treaty with the Cullen's. They stayed off our land, in return we didn't tell the pale faces that they were vamps. If they bit a human anywhere near Forks, we would attack them."

"And?" Charlie gestured for her to continue.

"Well, Jake, Paul and I went over yesterday and told them the treaty was void. They're moving."

And it was at this exact moment that someone knocked on the door. Leah stood up, snarling.

"Bella?" Alice Cullen said to me through the door. "Can I talk to you?"

**Please review!!!**


	3. Angela's Discovery

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are all awesome!!**

**To narley410: You will find out what Alice wants to talk about in this chappie…**

**To rosejoanna: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!**

**To Carolb01: You should get some hints as to who Bella's next romantic interest will be in this chappie.**

**To the person who didn't write in their name: I laughed when I read that!**

**To stina: A mullet is when the front of your hair is cut short so it's kinda spiky, and the back is grown long. Thanks for your comment on Leah!**

**To hamsl: Your idea was really good, so I wrote a scene from Angel's POV in this chappie. (But he doesn't get bashed - yet)**

**To .TwiBoyz: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like the update! **

**To missa540: Hey, no problem! Hope you like the sequel so far!**

**To Luli Cullen: Thanks! ;) Hope you keep reading it! xoxo**

**Bella's POV**

Crap, it was Alice. Edward's sister, Alice.

Leah started shaking, and I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." She said through clenched teeth, "I'm about to phase." Her hands were clenched, and her whole body was shaking.

"Oh." I said stupidly. Stuck in a house with a mutant father, a friend whose about to burst into a furred killing machine, and a vampire pounding on the front door. Not good.

"Bella, open the door or I'll knock it down." Alice threatened from outside.

"Just try that, vampire, and you'll be met with an inferno!" Charlie roared, and I swear I could see the fire dancing in his eyes.

"Leah, don't phase." I said, "Otherwise I'll put you in a force field."

She growled softly, "You want to talk to her?!!"

"I shall give you several reasons. A, she isn't obsessed with me like Edward is - or was. B, at this current moment, I am not bleeding. C, if she knocks the door down Charlie will kill her without a second thought. D, I owe her that much." I reeled off, "Oh, and I'm not emotionally unstable today, so I have perfect control over my powers."

"Fine." Leah grumbled, "But Charlie and I get to listen in."

Charlie nodded in agreement with the female shape-shifter.

"Alright." I sighed, "Well, let's get this over and done with."

I strode out of the kitchen and into the hallway, staring at the front door. And then I slowly walked forward and opened it.

"Alice." I said coldly, and walked past her, down the stairs, before coming to a stop on the small lawn Charlie had cultivated over the years.

Leah and Charlie shoved past her, and leaned against the wall of the house, both alert and tensed.

"Bella." She returned, and walked towards me. "About Edward-"

"Don't _ever _mention him." I snarled, and raised my arm, showing her the scars. "The bastard scarred me, Alice." I turned around, and showed her the scab on my back, and then turned around again.

Her face fell. "Okay, I won't. I just wanted to say goodbye."

I was being unfair, I realised, blaming her for Edward attacking me.

I nodded, "Leah told me you were moving."

Alice frowned. "It isn't safe, being near those shape-shifters, Bella."

"Edward said that, and he ended up nearly killing me." I noticed Leah looking murderous.

"I suppose so." She smiled unhappily. "Well, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Everybody says that these days." I said sadly. "Goodbye, then."

She bounced forward, and hugged me, ignoring Leah's ferocious growls.

"Stay _safe_." She whispered, "The rest of us would hate to see you injured."

And with that, she bounded of into the woods, yet another to leave me alone.

**Angel's POV**

"Kitty." I said, knocking on the heavy oak door that led to her room.

"What?" She snapped. Right, still angry at me for breaking up with Bella.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Do I sound like I wanna talk? No, so go fuckin' jump off a cliff!!" She yelled.

"Did you talk to Bella? Is she okay?"

I heard a loud screech, and the next thing I knew I was covered in soda. Never annoy a mutant who can phase herself through walls, I thought to myself.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, looking at my white shirt. It was stained with the brown liquid, and was starting to stick to my skin.

"Kit-"

"NO!" She roared, and I sighed, before making my way to the kitchen.

Storm and Logan were eating ice-cream, sitting close together on the bench. I stopped when I saw them notice me.

"Oh look, it's the worthless piece of shit who broke my niece's heart!" Logan growled, and his claws shot out from in between his knuckles.

Storm put a hand on his arm. "Logan." She said quietly, and then looked at me, disapproval evident in her vivid blue eyes.

"Fine." He growled, "He's just lucky I didn't break his face."

I frowned, "Look, I know I made a mistake, but can you please stop threatening me?"

He laughed harshly, "If I had been _threatening _you, you would be laying in a quivering heap on the floor."

I sighed. "You aren't gonna drop this, are you?"

"Girls like that are hard to find, Angel." Storm said coldly, and Logan grabbed her empty ice-cream bowl and put it in the sink, along with his. "You of all people should know that."

Yeah, take a dig at the ex playboy, why don't ya? I grumbled in my head.

"Logan, Storm." The Professor called from his office. They got up and went to see what he wanted, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

**Bella's POV, three days after the Cullen's have left.**

I was woken by the sound of voices in the hallway downstairs.

"Cliff diving?" My father asked dubiously.

"It's okay, I'll be there." Leah said.

"Hey, I was supposed to be taking her in the first place, Clearwater." Paul protested.

"I have a name, dumbass."

"Shut up."

"Hey, calm down." Charlie said, "Who else is going?"

"My lil bro Seth-"

"-And Jake." Paul interrupted, "Embry got grounded by his mama."

"That was funny. But, Bella will be fine. She can make force fields, right?"

"She can." Charlie sighed, "If she wants, she can go."

I decided to get up, so I walked downstairs still in my pyjamas.

"I was sleeping." I said, and smiled at Leah. She grinned back, and Paul winked at me.

"Sleeping _in_." Charlie corrected, "And your furry friends want to take you cliff diving."

"Um, okay?" I said, getting slightly freaked out by the mad, crazy looks Leah and Paul traded.

**Forks High. (3rd person POV)**

_They say that when a mutant discovers their powers, it happens during one of the most confusing times of their lives: adolescence. Perhaps it is the myriad of feelings that triggers this, or maybe high stress levels, or getting angry. _

_If the individual is calm enough however, these powers may lay dormant for weeks, months, even years. Gradually, it builds up, and up until a single moment triggers the release of this spectacular phenomenon. _

"Angela Weber." The teacher said, "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes." Angela answered truthfully.

"You were staring off into space, Miss Weber. Do I need to put you on detention?"

_Oh, just drop dead already. _Angela thought grumpily, shocking herself with that slightly rude thought.

"Miss Weber-"

She'd always hated her Bio teacher. They never exactly got along, because her father and the Bio teacher just happened to be worst enemies.

She was angry. Angela Weber, known as the 'quiet, shy girl' was getting angry. It was ridiculous, she was a peaceful girl by nature. So why was her blood boiling?

"-… Miss Weber-"

She had absolutely no idea. She detested violence, in fact she was glad her father didn't go hunting like other men in Forks. She wasn't scared of blood, but the idea of killing deer for fun seemed slightly… weird. And the whole 'let's stuff the head and stick it on a wall!' thing was just plain stupid.

"Are you even listening?!" No, she wasn't. He could jump onto his desk and start doing the moonwalk before she even noticed that he was in the same room.

"MISS WEBER!!!"

Okay, now she was listening.

"What?!" She snapped, and Jessica gasped.

"OMG, you were just rude to the teacher! Everyone, Angela has a spine!"

Angela turned around in the seat. "Shut the hell up you conceited, self centred bitch! The world doesn't revolve around you!" Angela stood up, "I'm sick of the way you treat people. You're only friends with Bella because she's even more popular than _you_!" She pushed herself away from the desk, and the lights in the room started to fade. "There are other people in this world, you know!" Shadows were creeping through the room, swallowing everything up in their inky darkness. They slithered towards Angela, and then stopped about a metre from her, as if creating a barrier. The room darkened suddenly, even though the sun was shining brightly outside.

There was a terrified silence, no one dared to breath, until Mike broke it.

"Mutant." He whispered, his voice wavering as he grabbed his chair, "You - you're a mutant!!!"

Was she? Was she really a mutant?

"Mutant." The teacher hissed, his eyes hard. "You have betrayed us all!"

_Escape. _A rational voice in her mind said, _they no longer care about you._

Angela's eyes sought out one person, Ben Cheney, her crush.

"Goodbye, Ben." She said, and grabbed her jacket from her chair, then turning in a sudden motion and diving through the window, before heading off into the thick forest.

_Survive._ The voice continued, _Grow stronger, steel your mind and your soul._

She was among the trees now, the dark forest she had once thought scary was now calming, as if the shadows were beckoning to her. A beam of light, somehow finding way past the thick tree branches, caught her attention. An idea placed itself into her head and slowly, she raised her left hand, and beckoned, palm facing the sky.

The beam of light shifted, and condensed into an orb, floating over to rest on her hand. Its warmth seeped through her skin, and it seemed to dance with joy, like a playful creature.

"I suppose I'm living here now." She said to the orb, which flared brighter in response to her statement. "I have to go deeper in, otherwise they'll find me."

The light inside the orb swirled, and she smiled softly, before breaking into a jog, weaving among the trees and away from the school. From Forks, from civilisation from her family. The orb bobbed along beside her, keeping in pace with Angela's effortless stride.

**Bella's POV**

"No way in fuckin hell." I said, and crossed my arms, glaring at Paul.

"Why not?" He asked. Damn him for being so hot, so sexy, so… handsome. Urgh, listen to me. I'm raving.

"Paul, I will _not _run down the main street of Forks in my bathers - does Forks even have a main street?"

"No, but you're changing the subject. Leah said she'd run with you."

The female shape-shifter grabbed a nearby chunk of stone, and hurled it at his head. "Did not!"

"Must you ruin my plans?! Damn it!" He grumbled, and I laughed, patting his arm.

"You poor wolfy." I soothed, and parted his arm, which was bulging with muscle under his copper skin… damn, there I go again.

"Poor wolfy!" He snorted, and Leah started laughing.

We were walking up to the cliff that the wolf pack used for cliff diving, I saw two figures up on the edge, one was Jake, and I guessed the other was Seth.

"Hey, Bells." Jake greeted when he saw me, "You are gonna _luuurrve _cliff diving."

"Pigs might fly." I snorted, and grinned at Seth. "You must be the famous Seth Clearwater. I'm Bella."

"Right, the kick-ass mutant." He chuckled, and shook my offered hand. "Yeah, I'm Seth. Dunno about the famous part, though."

I smiled, and Leah grabbed my arm, glancing at the boys.

"We are going to get changed in privacy. Bella has some mean powers, boys, so don't try _anything_."

"Eww." Seth said, "You're my sister!"

"I was talking about Bella." She growled, and we walked over behind some tall bushes, and then got changed into our bathers.

Once we were done, we walked back and stood staring at the calm ocean below us.

"Leah first." Jake suggested, and she gave him the middle finger.

"Nu-uh, I went first last time. Sethykins, go jump."

"Why me?!" Her younger brother protested, "Make Bella!"

"Whoa, slow down there." I said, holding my hands up, "Paul has first go."

Unlike the others, Paul didn't protest.

"Okay." He said grinning, and took a few steps back from the edge. And then he grabbed me around the waist, bounded over the the sheer drop and leaped into the air, holding me close to him.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" I screamed, and he laughed as we dropped like stones the wind rushing past our ears.

And then we plunged into the water, which was pleasantly cool, causing a massive spray of water to leap into the air. I swam for the surface, and let the current take me to shore, spitting out a mouthful of seawater on the way.

Leah, Jake and Seth cheered from the cliff above, while I glared at them.

"Not funny." I muttered, and watched as Paul dragged himself out of the water, flashing a grin at me.

"How was that?" He asked, throwing an arm around me.

"Fun." I grumbled, and he laughed, after a moments hesitation, I joined in.

**Bella will find out Angela's a mutant in the next chappie.**

**So, please review!**


	4. There are other mutants

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight.**

**To hamsl: You know in New moon how Jake liked Bella, but he didn't imprint on her? Well, their relationship is kinda like that, except in my fic, Paul is so volatile that he can't imprint until he calms down. Logan and Storm are together, I reckon they make a great couple!**

**To Halogirl240: Yes, you do need to stop with the red cordial. In fact, stop eating or drinking anything red. (LOLZ!!!) ;) Hope you like the update!**

**To amzzma: I hope you liked the last fanfic! And I hope you like this one!**

**To stina: I always thought Angela should stand up for herself more! Her power is to control Light and Shadow, and increase their respective intensity. Hope you like this chappie!**

**To teamedwardxoxo: The Cullen's moved to wherever they did in New Moon, Paul and Bella aren't going out - yet, and Paul didn't imprint on Bella. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm the angriest." Paul said. Apparently they were trying to work out who had the best traits in the wolf pack. We were sitting in a small clearing in the thick forest that covered La Push, a clearing that apparently only the wolves knew about. One side ended abruptly at a small rock face that went down twenty metres, and thick forest bordered the other sides.

"Nuh duh." Leah said, "Well, I'm the fastest, the only girl in this pack, and the first female shape-shifter in history. And the smallest."

"I'm the best at phasing." Jake put in, and then we all turned and looked at Seth.

"Um, I'm related to Leah?" He bit his lip, "I dunno."

"The happiest." I told him, winking, "That puts you ahead of Paul."

Paul shrugged, "I'm the sexiest male." He declared

"Are not!" Jake argued.

"Wanna fight about it?"

"No. But _I'm _the sexiest."

Suddenly, they turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's sexier?" They asked at the same time.

"Wow. Awkward." I muttered, "Kay. Jake, you imprinted on Kitty, who's like my sister, so that makes you like my brother, so I can't think of you that way. I guess I have to say Paul."

Paul smiled smugly at Jake, who pouted.

"Kitty thinks I'm sexy." He murmured softly, and we all made a face.

"Good for her." Seth said, "Because we don't."

"Oh, ha ha." Jake said, and we started laughing.

They were all my friends now, and maybe, just maybe, my heart was starting to heal.

**Somewhere in the forest. (3rd**** person POV)**

"Shit." Angela swore, and pulled at the large splinter dug into her calf. Now she wished she had of worn those blue jeans, instead of her soft, stylish pants.

The splinter pulled free of her skin, and blood welled up, pouring down her ankle. Angela sighed, and grabbed a tissue from her bag, pressing it to her skin. When the bleeding stopped, she stood up, and prepared to move on.

It was around midday, and she guessed she was on the La Push reservation by now. As she stepped over tree roots and pushed aside ferns, she broke free of the trees and swore, yet again.

"Fuck." She said dismally, staring at the large rock face in front of her. It was about twenty metres high, and damp, covered in moss and ivy. "Fuck." She said louder, "I just had to turn out to be a mutant, didn't I?"

She peered at the top of the rock face, and blinked when a head of curly brown hair stared down at her, a face she knew all to well.

"Angela?" Bella Swann asked, taking in Angela's dishevelled appearance, and the dark shadows in her eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing up there?" Angela replied, and took a step back. Bella was Chief Swan's daughter, and it was his duty to apprehend mutants.

"What are you doing down there?" Bella frowned, "Ange - today is a school day."

Two faces appeared beside Bella's, one was a female's, with short black hair and a delicate nose, and cold hard eyes. The other was a male's, handsome yet dangerous, he had close cropped black hair that stuck up everywhere.

Ange took another step back. "I ran away."

"Hang on a sec." Bella said, and with amazing agility, swung over the edge of the rock face, grabbing a strand of ivy and sliding down with experience. As her feet hit the bottom, she turned, and looked at Angela. "You look like you've been sleeping in the woods."

"I have."

"Why?" Bella asked, and Ange backed away when the male and female climbed down the miniature cliff, flanking Bella. "Don't worry about them, they're friends." The female was wearing a blue tank top, and cut off jeans, while the male was shirtless, but wearing the same kind of pants.

"Not friends to me. No one is friends to a mutant." Ange said, and turned to run.

As she leapt away, a flickering wall appeared in front of her, and she collided with it.

"I didn't want to do that." Bella muttered, "But, you mentioned mutants." A hand grabbed Angela's coat and helped her up.

"What are you going to do, take me to your father?" Ange asked coldly.

Bella and her companions started sniggering.

"No." Bella grinned, and then whipped around, punched the air and a column of energy shot out from her wrist, punching a hole right through a nearby tree. She then turned 180 degrees, and both her hands shot our, palms facing outward, and two bolts of electricity crackled through the air and zapped into another two trees. Then, she slowly turned back to Angela. "You ain't the only one round here with powers, honey." She said softly, and gestured at her friends.

"I'm Paul." The male said.

"I'm Leah." The female added. They must both have been from the reservation, Angela realised, both had copper skin. Paul was tall, and extremely well muscled. Leah was the kind of toned girls wished they could be, and nearly as tall as Paul.

"I'm Angela." Ange said, and then turned to Bella. "You're a mutant too?"

"Not just any mutant." Bella said, "I'm one of the X-men."

**Bella's POV**

"Ange is asleep." I whispered to my dad, and he smiled.

"Good, the girly needs it. You need some rest, too." He said, and I nodded.

"Night, Dad."

"Night."

As I walked upstairs, I replayed today's events in my head. After I found out that Ange was a mutant, we had taken her through the forest to my house, making sure she wasn't seen. There, I had told Charlie what had happened to Ange at school, and he said that she could stay with us a long as she wanted.

I walked into my room, and raised my eyes at the figure leaning against the window frame. As usual, he was wearing only shorts.

"Hey, Bella." Paul said casually, as I softly closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit."

"All right, you wanna hear?"

I nodded, and he sat on my bed, patting the space next to him in a gesture for me to sit. I did, and he looked at me.

"Leah told me you broke up with your boyfriend."

I swallowed. "The day that Edward attacked me. I went into the forest to think things over, and he found me."

He snorted. "Idiot."

"Who, Edward?"

"No, your ex."

I raised an eyebrow.

"For dumping you. Why did he?"

"Well," I sighed, "He thought I was cheating on him with some of the guys from La Push."

"Yeah, well. You're a pretty girl, ya know."

"Should I take that as a complement?"

He shrugged. "I would."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, then."

He grinned. "Any time. We can watch movies, eat ice cream, bitch about men - with the exception of my wonderful self, of course."

"Can I call you Paulette?" I asked sarcastically, and he chuckled softly.

"I prefer Paul. It sounds nice when you say it."

"Awkward." I muttered, blushing, and he smiled.

"I heard that."

"Oh."

**Logans POV**

Storm had managed to send the mist around them back a hundred metres, but it was still there, swirling at the edges. I carefully walked along the shore of Alkali Lake, examining the floating rocks.

"LOGAN!!!!" I heard Storm scream, and I raced towards the sound of her voice, heart jumping into my throat.

She gestured wordlessly at the pair of familiar glasses, the lenses made of ruby quartz.

And then I felt my heart sink.

**Bella's POV**

"Powers?" Charlie asked at breakfast the next morning.

Ange looked at him. "When they… revealed themselves, the room went dark, and these shadows formed a ring around me."

I looked at my father, "Can she control light and shadow?"

"Most likely. It's a good power to have."

Angela frowned, "What, how is it?"

"Bending light around yourself, placing a room in darkness, causing a bright flash to make your enemies go blind." Charlie rattled off, "We just have to find out how powerful you are."

I peered at her closely, "Well, she's not Epsilon or Gamma levelled."

"Definitely not Delta." Charlie noted.

"I have absolutely _no _idea what you are talking about." Angela declared.

"Oh, right." Charlie said, "Bella, you can explain."

"Okay. Alpha level mutants are powerful, and have no flaws. Beta level mutants are just as powerful as Alpha, but they have flaws like not being able to control certain aspects of their powers. Delta mutants have weak powers, Epsilon mutants also have weak powers and an inhuman appearance, and Gamma level mutants are just as powerful as Alpha or Beta levels, but don't look normal." I told her, "I'm an Alpha level mutant, so is Charlie."

"So, what am I?" Angela asked.

"That's what we're trying to work out. You're either Alpha, or Beta." Charlie said, and swallowed some coffee.

**The Cullen House.**

The trio of vampires stealthily opened the front door, and snuck inside.

"Abandoned." The dark skinned male said, "For a couple of weeks."

The flame haired female snorted, "Must have been that coven of vegetarian vampires. They won't be returning soon, anyhow."

The last, a tall, lanky male vampire with long blond hair, sighed. "I wonder if they left anything here."

"It could be likely." The female said.

The dark skinned male rubbed his hands together, and smiled, revealing a mouth full of white teeth. "I shall check the garage, then."

The blond male smiled at his friend. "Let's hope you find something good in there."

The dark skinned male nodded, and raced outside towards the garage. The female walked upstairs, and the blond male examined the ground floor.

Within minutes, they had re-appeared, and told him their news.

"There are two cars in the garage." The dark skinned mile informed, "Both expenxive, and in good condition."

"There are lots of cloths upstairs." The flame haired female continued, "They didn't take everything with them."

"Good." The blond male said, nodding his head, "We will use this as a lair."

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my laptop, and typed in a password. Moments later the screen flickered to life, and I smiled at the face that was in return, smiling at me.

"Pulse." Professor X said, "A lovely surprise."

"You're too kind, Professor." I replied.

"I heard what happened." He said, "If you want, I can send a team out to kill them."

"No thanks." I said, "They're gone, and I'm… happy."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then laughed.

"Another man?" He asked, and I heard Leah laugh from the kitchen, where she was most likely devouring food.

"Perhaps." I admitted, and he nodded, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Good. You need someone."

I smiled sadly. "But, in other news, we've found a new mutant."

"Oh?"

"She goes to my school. Name: Angela Weber. Age: Seventeen. Powers: Controls Light and Shadow." I informed him, "She has been revealed to the public."

Leah walked casually into the lounge room, and looked over my shoulder.

"This must be Leah." The Professor said, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Leah replied truthfully, and I gasped.

"Leah being polite? Amazing! Oh, and there's some chocolate cake in the fridge if you want it." I told her, and she grinned, jogging into the kitchen.

"Revealed to the public? A tricky situation." The Professor murmured, "Where is she now?"

"Sleeping, still. She ran into the woods, and we saw her on the second day."

"Make sure she is safe. I would get you to bring her here, but now is a bad time."

I frowned, and he continued.

"I sent Logan and Storm to Alkali Lake, and they found Cyclops' glasses. He's dead."

"How?" I asked.

"Jean. She came back to life."

**Please, please, **_**please **_**review!!**


	5. Us girls

**I know, I know. This chapter is late. Let me explain to you why this is:**

**I have started my new school year, and have been very busy. Also, somehow I managed to get in the top Maths class, the top English class, the top Science class, the top History class, the top Geography class, the top Health class, and I also have Industrial Tech: Wood, Photography & Digital Imaging, and Commerce. Yay.**

**So in short, gonna have lots of homework, lots of projects and essays. So that means less writing time on this story, which means it will be updating slower. Sorry guys, I really am, but this year is gonna be freakin hard and I want good grades. My last report said I was disruptive to the class, and mum wasn't happy. :(**

**In happier news, you may have gathered from the title that a certain mutant will turn Omega. And who else but Bella would make a good Omega mutant? She doesn't go Omega in this chappie, but probably in the next two or something. Depends on my mood.**

**Not gonna be home this weekend or the next, I have a movie marathon and then going down to the river with some friends. Lolz, love to all.**

**To xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx: The Cullen's will retun, but later in the story. Hope you like it!**

**To Carolb01: Thanks so much! ;) Hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**To hamsl: Kay, when Bella goes all Omega and awesome and stuff, they go back 2 the academy. Other than that, I can't reveal anything else. ;)**

**To stina: I was trying to get a cliffy, which I guess I achieved. I do like the pairing Bella/Paul, but only if he's not a jerk like most people portray him. I have seen snow, I have had a snowball fight but I have never been pushed down an icy hill. ;)**

**To missa540: Awesome news on the heritage, dude! Hope you like this chappie!**

**To Luli Cullen: Don't worry, it's fine! (My holidays just ended for me, so:( ) Here's the new chappie, hope you enjoy! xoxo**

**To rosejoanna: Hope you like it!!!**

**To Leah Wolf: You're right about the whole no shadows thing, but Angela can control shadow _and _light, so her power is like a double edged sword. Glad you liked the last story;) I call Edward Ed-shit.**

**To MaddieMorgret: Well, I wrote more - so I hope you like it!;)**

**Leah's POV**

"Seth - touch that last pancake, and die." I growled at my younger brother, who yanked his hand back and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"But I'm hungry." He protested, and I snorted.

"Hey, I was running patrol last night while you where sleeping like a baby. I deserve it, don't I, mum?"

My mother smiled at me. "You do, Leah. Is that Bella coming up the drive?"

I snatched up the last pancake, grabbed a lemon quarter and squeezed the juice over the pancake, and then sprinkled some sugar over the top. I then rolled it up, biting off a bit as I walked over to the door.

"Hey." Bella said when I opened it. She looked bad, man, like she had big shadows under her eyes.

"Ooh wan bake fest?" I asked, my mouth full of pancake. She frowned, and shook her head.

"Nah, just wanted to talk."

"Kay." I said, and swallowed, "Come in."

I stepped aside and she walked in, waving at Seth, who had migrated from the table to the TV.

"Bella, this is my Mum, Sue." I said, and gestured to my mother, who smiled softly at Bella.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to finally meet you." She said, "How are you?"

Bella smiled wryly, and sat down, I sat next to her.

"Well, I was told something really bad." She told us, "And it freaked me out a bit. I couldn't talk to Ange - she's still freaked out by her powers."

I nodded. "I was gonna go down to the local store, and get a movie. Wanna come?"

"Sure." She whispered, and we walked out the front door.

"So… what's up?" I asked as we walked down the dirt track to the small General Store that just happened to be half a kilometre from my house.

"What would you do if someone you thought was dead came back to life?"

"I, uhh - back from the _dead_?"

Bella nodded.

I was about to say something when a shout cut me off.

"Leah!" Kim yelled, waving.

Oh great, she was with her bitchy high school friends.

"Hi." I muttered as Bella and I walked past them. Now, Bella was of average height, and as I was a shape-shifter, I towered above most women _and _men. Unfortunately for her, Kim was very short, as were her friends.

"Do you know where Jarred is?" No Kim, I don't know. As if I would give a shit about your freakin macho boyfriend who worships my ex. That's pretty gay.

"No." I replied, and Bella snorted.

"Is there something you find funny?" One of Kim's friends asked.

Bella shrugged, "Other than your skirt is way too short, like slutty short, and you have _way _to much makeup on, no, nothing."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, you look like a circus clown." I sniggered, and Bella and I were suddenly laughing.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked in what she thought was an intimidating voice. Yeah, like a school girl can scare the first ever female werewolf and a mutant.

"You heard." Bella said, and we started walking again.

And then I heard the thump thump of feet hitting the ground, and I whipped around just as a fist flew towards the back of Bella's head.

What happened next was freakin amazing.

Bella ducked, turned around and grabbed the girls arm, before throwing the girl over her hip and onto the ground.

"Don't touch me." Bella warned, "Ever."

Kim nodded breathlessly as another girl helped the clown-face girl up.

"Well." I said, "Bella and I were going to the store. Bye, losers!"

I loved being a bitch.

"Maybe we should grab the movie, go to your place and then you can explain this whole thing to me." I said, "That way, you won't get interrupted when you're talking about it."

"That's a good diea. Thanks, Leah." Bella said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, well, us girls gotta stick together, don't we? Especially the one with supernatural powers and gifts."

**Bella's POV**

"What about… this one?" Leah asked from one of the DVD stands. I examined the movie she was holding, and nodded.

"Excellent choice." I told her, "The best fight scenes, and it never gets boring."

We were going to watch Enter The Matrix..

**Ange's POV**

I woke up when I heard two female voices downstairs.

"So…. You thought she drowned, but somehow she survived?" I think it was Leah's voice.

"Yep." Bella replied dully, "She was like a mum to all the kids."

I slowly got up and walked downstairs, listening to the conversation.

"Is she okay?"

"She escaped from the academy. The Professor says that she's mentally unstable."

"And she's powerful?"

"Hell yes."

"From your tone of voice, I'm guessing this is a bad thing."

"Mmm-hmm."

There was a long silence, and I held my breath the whole time.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Leah growled from the kitchen, and I walked in.

"Sorry." I said, "But who were you talking about?"

"Jean." Bella muttered. It was clearly all I was going to get out of her.

Leah, who must of sensed that Bella was getting upset, stood up, holding a DVD case.

"C'mon, let's watch a movie." She offered.

"Is it a romance film?" I asked dubiously, "Cos they aren't really my thing."

"Nope. Action movie."

"Cool."

**The academy.**

"…Need to find her, and now. No doubt Erik will be searching…"

"…Is this such a good idea? Her power levels have increased dramatically…"

"…Exactly why he will want to control her-…"

"…Control Jean? Is he mad, or lacking something upstairs?…"

"…Logan, If you would stop interrupting me, I would be thankful…"

Katherine Pryde, known mostly as Kitty and sometimes Shadowcat, exhaled loudly. Next to her, Rogue grimaced, as they sat in Storm's English classroom.

"…This is serious. She could kill any of us…"

Bobby was tapping his fingers on the desk, while next to Kitty, Jubilee snored softly as she slept soundly. Angel, who was sitting by himself in the back corner, was listening to music on his iPhone with earphones in his ears.

Storm was arguing with the Professor and Logan outside while the kids practically died of boredom.

"Oy, rich boy." Kitty grumbled at Angel, who looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked, taking his earphones out.

"You suck." Kitty said, and turned back to facing the front of the room.

"Really Kitty, can you just get over the fact that I broke up with Bella?" He said icily.

Excellent, Kitty could feel a fight coming up.

"You hurt her, Angel. Hurt her bad." She growled.

"And what am I supposed to do about it? I tried to ring her, and she wouldn't even speak to me! She just got some chick to hang up on me!"

"Dude - shut-up." Bobby hissed, and Angel stood up.

"Look, if ya got something to say, say it now." He growled, and then Kitty got out of her seat, glaring at the blond teenager.

"Alright then." She said loudly, "I don't understand you anymore!!!! You dumped Bella when she needed someone the most! It's your fault she was attacked by a vampire, and given new scars!"

"What?!-"

"She's changed, Angel. That attack hurt her, in more ways than one." Kitty spat, "Get out of this room _now_, I never want to see your face again!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" The boy roared back.

"HEY!" Logan yelled from the doorway, Storm behind him, "WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE!!!!"

Kitty snarled, and sprinted at the wall, phasing through it and landing outside of the mansion. As she ran, she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, and dialled a number she had known for years.

"Bella?"

**Bella's POV**

"Go Neo!" Ange yelled, bouncing up and down, "Kick his arse!"

"No way!" Leah exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Unfortunately, her mouth was full of popcorn, which wasn't a pretty sight.

My cell phone started ringing, and I checked who was calling.

"If it's the king of jackasses, I wanna hang up on him." Leah told me, and I shook my head.

"Actually, it's Kitty."

"Oh. Awesome."I went into the kitchen and opened my cell.

"Bella?" Her familiar voice asked, full of anger, worry, and more anger.

"Nothing has happened to Jake, I swear. Cliff diving is purely recreational, we did it for fun." I said automatically, "Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that your ex is an ass, no."

I sighed, "Tell me what's wrong, Kitty."

"I - I miss you, I miss Jake, I miss the fact that in Forks, I wasn't being watched all the time like I am here."

"So come back."

"I can't. Not yet, anyway. I want to see this through." She told me.

Something wasn't right. In the mansion, wherever you were, there was always the sound of voices in the background.

"Kitty," I began, "Where exactly are you?"

"I ran out of the classroom." She replied, "I'm in the woods."

"Oohhh. So, what happened?"

"Well, Angel and I were yelling, and then Logan yelled at us, and I ran out of the mansion."

"Kitty - you know you don't have to fight Angel or anything." I said seriously, "I don't want you getting in trouble or anything, kay?"

She laughed, "Bella, you're pretty much my sister. If someone hurts you, I make their life living hell. You'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would. But that's not the point-"

"Isn't it?"

"Uh, now I'm confused. Okay, I'll admit it, hearing you make Angel's life living hell warms my heart. You must miss Jake pretty bad, huh?"

She snorted, "It hurts a bit, yeah. It must be worse for him, given that his entire world revolves around me now."

"The wolf and the Shadowcat. Who woulda thought, huh?" I joked.

"Yeah. Who would of thought."

**So… please review!!!!! **


	6. Overload

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight**

**Yo, I put a poll up on my profile, about what Angela's codename should be. If you have any ideas, submit them in a review or PM them to me, and I'll put them in (Please vote guys, please, please, **_**please…**_**)**

**To Carolb01: Yes, Bella is moving on from Angel. It takes her a while to realize, but it is already happening. **

**To missa540: No. Way. You read Maximum Ride???? They're like the best series ever!!!! Who's your fav character??? (I like Iggy, in fact I **_**claim **_**Iggy;) Oh, and being obsessed with them isn't scary, it's perfectly normal!!! Hope you like the update!!**

**To Luli Cullen: Bella turns Omega in the next chappie, but it's hinted at here.**

**To stina: I put that in as one of the poll choices, so thanks! Hope you like this chappie!!**

**To The Covenant Caleb And Chase: No, this isn't a Bella/Angel story, cos he broke up with her at the start. Hope you like the update!!**

**To hamsl: Omega Mutants have unlimited powers (Storm and Iceman are Omega level mutants) and are massively powerful. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**To MusicIzMyLyfe: I read the second chappie of your story, and it was good! Hope you like this update!**

**To ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: When you think about it, Angela's powers aren't that powerful. She is strong, yes, but she doesn't know how to fight, or defend herself against other mutants. And it's gonna take her ages to master that ability. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To rosejoanna: I did write more, so I hope you like it!**

**To the unnamed person: That would be interesting, wouldn't it? Thanks for reviewing!**

**To ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld: Aww, thank you! Hope you like this chappie!**

_I stared at the perfection before me, and clenched my fists._

"_Edward." My voice was… different. Smooth, like his, and perfect._

_He smiled at me, and gestured behind me._

"_Turn around, Bella." He whispered, "See what you've become."_

_So I turned around, and saw a mirror, just floating there. I walked forward, until I could see my reflection._

_My skin was even paler - spending time with Leah had given me a light tan - and it sparkled softly. My face was smooth, with inhuman beauty. Like a vampires, I thought._

_And then I saw my eyes, which were blood red and thirsty, with a very black pupil._

_And then I screamed, realising what I had become._

_A vampire._

"_We can be together, for ever, now." Edward whispered, "Oh, Bella."_

"Bella!"

Out of pure reflex, I grabbed the arm that was connected to the hand that was gripping my shoulder, and looked up.

"It was a dream." Charlie soothed, and I nodded shakily.

"Just a dream." I whispered, and buried my face in his shoulder.

**Bella's POV, later that morning.**

The gentle rays of the sun bathed me with warmth, Ange was practising her abilities, from her place near the back door.

And then I felt a different warmth next to me, and without opening my eyes, I knew that Paul was there, sprawled next to me.

"Yo." He said, and I lazily opened my eyes, smiling at him.

"Hey."

"You look tired." He noted.

"Didn't sleep good last night." I murmured, looking around me. Ange and Leah were talking near the back doorstep, while Paul and I were sitting near the edge of the forest.

"Why?" He asked, examining my face.

"Bad dreams." I whispered, and tensed up, remembering my nightmare.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized, and placed an arm around my shoulders, giving me a slightly awkward hug. No, I'm wrong.

Paul hugging me can never be awkward.

"It's alright." I muttered, and shivered slightly, despite Paul's warmth. "But it's weird, I haven't had the dreams before."

"Maybe cos you were so dosed up on meds before." Leah called out.

Right, shape-shifters have great hearing. Like, superhuman hearing.

"You could be right!" I threw back over my shoulder, and Paul chuckled warmly.

Stop associating the word 'warm' with Paul, Bella.

"Hey, I was wandering if you wanted to come down to First Beach today?" He asked, dark brown eyes locking with my only slightly lighter ones.

I was about to scream 'YEEEEESSSSS!!!!! DEFINITELY!!!!!' when Charlie burst out the back door, causing Angela to scream and Leah to nearly phase.

"Vamps." He snarled, and Paul and I jumped up.

"Where?" I asked.

"Power station." He growled into reply, and then looked at Ange. "You need to stay here."

"We're coming." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Charlie growled, and then looked at me, "Go get changed, Bells."

I nodded, and raced into the house.

**On route to power station.**

I put in my black earpiece, and switched it on.

"How many are there?" I asked, "Are they the Cullen's?"

"Don't know, and no. They attacked a human, and there's more than one."

"Snap." Leah murmured from the back seat, and nudged Paul. "Sam's gonna chuck a fit."

"Sam's a homo."

"Wow, you just dissed our alpha. You need tips, though. I mean, homo? Even _Seth _can do better."

"Oh, ha-ha." He replied, and leant forward through the seats. "So… we kill them? Can mutants kill Vamps?"

"I can." Charlie said, and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "I control fire. Bella can keep them at bay, and anchor them to the ground."

"What Charlie said." I murmured, "Is this the place?"

"Yep." He replied, as we turned a corner and parked in front of a pair of massive gates with rolls of razor wire on the top.

"I got this." I said, and walked up to the massive lock, holding my hand over it. A moment later, it popped open, and I kicked the gates in.

"So, where are they?" Leah asked as we walked into the main courtyard, which was cut off from the power generators by double fences topped with even more razor wire.

"Right behind you." A smooth voice said, and instinctively, I placed a force field around Charlie, Leah, Paul and myself, and we turned around, ready to fight.

There was two of them, a tall red haired female, and a dark skinned male. They both had red eyes, marking them as vampires who drank human blood.

"What are you doing here?" The female asked, lips twitching in amusement.

"You attacked a human." Charlie replied, sounding bored, "And killed him. Now we return the favour."

"My, my." The dark skinned male exclaimed, "Such words! Victoria, what would James think?"

"Well Laurent, I think he heard." Victoria said, locking eyes with someone behind me.

And then something crashed into my force field, causing me to swear loudly.

"Bloody shit faced blood sucking vamps," I snarled, and spun around, "Oh look, Daddy, another one wants in on the fun!"

Charlie cocked his head, and smirked, "We could show him fun, couldn't we?"

Leah and Paul nodded in agreement, just as the new vampire inhaled, and then howled in frustration.

"You idiots!" He yelled at Victoria and Laurent, "They aren't humans, they're mutants!"

"And what, we don't get mentioned?" Leah grumbled loudly, "Do you even know what we are?"

"I don't believe it." Laurent said, just as Leah exploded into her massive grey wolf, causing me to expand the force field by at least another three meters.

"Could you warn me next time?" I asked her, and then turned to Charlie. "Plans?"

"Scramble." He said simply, and I dropped the force field as a wall of fire two metres thick soared into the air, surrounding us. Leah howled, and jumped over the flames, tackling the dark skinned vampire. Paul phased, and went to help her, leaving Charlie and I to handle Victoria and the other one.

I gritted my teeth, and rose up into the air in a force field, searching for the other vamps. And then I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye, and something jumped onto my force field.

"You should have stayed behind your wall of fire." The male vampire said smugly, "This was a big mistake."

I reached up, and touched the barrier of energy, smiling at him. "Oh, you want a big mistake buddy?? Check this out." I placed several shackles, holding him to the shield…

And then I released enough electricity to power Forks into the force field barrier, smirking as his hair stood up on end.

"Talk about overdose." I joked, still allowing energy to flow from my body to the force field. Wait - something was wrong. The energy should have been waning now, but it was just getting stronger, and stronger. And there was more of it, too.

The vampire had a myriad of cracks running over his skin, and as I released even more energy, I began to feel dizzy, and black spots began dancing on the edge of my vision.

"Crap." I said, just as I blacked out.

_**Flashback starts.**_

_**First day**_

"_Hi, I'm Kitty." The brown haired girl said, extending her hand._

_I took it cautiously, and she swept me into a hug. I didn't recoil or anything, but instead hugged her back. As I stepped away, a blond boy with a spark in his intense blue eyes stepped forward, smiling at me._

"_John Allerdyce." He winked at me, "But you can call me Pyro."_

_**Mum**_

"_Sit still." Jean scolded, and grabbed my arm, "I'll never get it out, otherwise."_

"_Oowwww." I whined, as she grabbed the long splinter with a pair of tweezers, "That hurts!"_

"_Then stop climbing trees." Jean grumbled, and she waved the blood covered sliver of wood in front of my face, "Or stop falling."_

"_I didn't fall, it was wet, and the branches were slippery-"_

"_Go and eat your dinner."_

"_Yes, Jean." I replied, and walked out of the med bay, smiling softly to myself._

_Renee was my mother by blood, and I still talked to her, but Jean was the one who loved me like a daughter._

_And that was what counted._

_**Powers**_

"_Fifty bucks on Bella." Pyro whispered to Rogue._

"_Fifty on Bobby." Rogue whispered back, supporting her boyfriend._

"_I GOT THIS ON VIDEO!!" Kitty screeched, waving her video camera - a Christmas present from Jean and Cyclops - while Bobby and I fought on the basketball court._

_I gritted my teeth, and dodged the frozen jet of ice that sped towards me, and sent back an energy wave._

"_Cheating!" Bobby yelped._

"_Oh, I'm cheating?" I yelled, "You suck-"_

_I was frozen. Well, not frozen, but surrounded by ice. _

"_Will you give me my X-box now?" Bobby asked smugly, standing outside my cold prison._

"_You're gay. But, yes."_

_**The Third Worthington.**_

"_Do you, uhh, wanna go out?" Angel asked, biting his lip._

_I was dripping water - Kitty had convinced me to go horse riding, and when we were coming back, a torrential downpour had began - and I was sure I had mud on my face._

_I raised my eyebrow at Angel, who blushed._

"_Why?" I asked carefully._

"_Cos, I-I like you." He stuttered, "And I asked Logan for permission."_

"_The boy has balls." Kitty commented, walking past us._

_I made a face at her, and then looked back at Angel._

"_Okay." I answered, and returned to the task of drying off my horse._

"_Really?! Awesome!" He whooped, and jogged out of the stable. I looked at my horse, Berry, a strawberry roan mare, and sighed._

"_Boys." I murmured, "Are weird." _

_She snorted in agreement, and I smiled._

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all." I mused._

**Flashback ends.**

I was falling - in slow motion. I think my force field had faded, and the vamp was falling beside me.

In chunks.

His head was separated from his torso, which was torn into about fifty separate pieces.

"Did _I _do that?" I asked myself, as I slowly fell, "With just electricity?"

"Bella!" I heard Charlie scream, "No!"

And then I hit the ground.

**Please review!**

**Cos reviews are luv!!!**


	7. Going home

**Heeyy, wasup to all? I'm thinking of doing a prequel to my Bella, Mutant series, that is based on how Bella's powers were revealed and her life at the academy. **

**Anyways, on to the replies.**

**To missa540: Iggy is awesome!!!!!!! Hope you like this chappie! ;)**

**To rosejoanna: Thankfully I wrote more, so yeah! Please read!**

**To Carolb01: I have planned that Bella will have to choose between Angel, Paul and *Cough* Edward *Cough* at the end of this story - dangit, I said to much. Lalalala**

**To Luli Cullen: Angel is in the next chapter!!!!!! And he's gonna be so jealous when he sees Bella and Paul!!!**

**To ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld: Hope you like reading this chapter!!**

**To witch20: It is confirmed in this chappie. Read please!**

**To stina: Thanks! That was a fun part to right, just before the whole fight scene.**

**To The Covenant Caleb And Chase: Well, here's the update, sooooooo, like, please read!**

**To Locogirl-12: I still have to decide who Bella actually falls in love with. But I hope you read this!!**

**To mlkduds009: Thanks!**

**Bella's POV**

Power - power was coursing through my blood, imbedded in my bones, strengthening my muscles. I could feel it at my fingertips, in my whole body. There was so much, I could blast a town apart with it.

Or shift a mountain.

Voices.

"She's waking up." Leah. Worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul. Questioning.

"I think - I think she has become an Omega Mutant." Charlie. In awe.

…

I was drifting in the darkness. Just, you know, floating.

"Well, this is stupendously fun." I grumbled, "Ow, my head!"

My head hurt. A lot.

Not a very happy Bella.

"Helloooooo?" I asked, voice echoing in the darkness. And then I sensed someone behind me.

"Bella." The Professor said, smiling at me softly.

"Professor? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

He ignored my frantic questions, staring at his hands.

"You always had the potential Bella, but not the reason-"

"What reason, Professor?"

"-Listen, child." He said sternly, and I clamped my mouth shut.

"Good. Now, you never had the reason. What is it that I am talking about?"

"I-uhh, dunno?"

"Think." He said, and well, I thought.

"Reason to kill someone? Nahh. Reason to…" I trailed off and looked at him, "My powers. They were too strong."

"Keep going."

"I had flashbacks, and I killed a vampire with just electricity."

"Good."

Then, suddenly, I knew.

"Omega." I gasped, "No, it's not possible-"

"How is it not possible?" He asked, "Bobby is Omega, as is Storm."

"But - why didn't it happen before?"

He shook his head, and spread his hands out, "That my dear, is a mystery. Now, I assume you know I'm dead?"

"WHAT???" I screamed, and suddenly I was awake.

…

**Leah's POV**

Charlie had gone to get a cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria, so I offered to watch Bella. Ange was sitting beside me, not disguised, as we were in Port Angeles, and no one from Forks was likely to see her, knowing she was a mutant.

And here's the weird thing, we were in a hospital for _mutants_. The doctor was a nice man who owned a private practise, so I can't really call it a hospital, but whatever, and he knew what he was talking about.

Bella was lying on a hospital bed, her skin was pale, and she looked sick.

"Yo, doc." I asked, "Is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor, a young man in his early twenties, smiled.

"Sure she will." He told me, examining her vitals, "If you look here - what the?"

He was cut off by Bella sitting up, and screaming "WHAT???", and I blinked.

"What do you mean, what?" I asked as the doctor tried to restrain her.

She flinched at the sound of my voice. "Leah?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." I answered, "Are you okay?"

She moaned and put her head in her hands, "I feel crap. Where am I?"

The doctor looked at her. "A hospital for mutants."

"Whoa - what?" She muttered, as Charlie walked in.

"Don't you ever - _ever - _do that again, young lady." He growled, and hugged her, "Okay?"

" 'Kay, dad."

**Paul's POV**

The mutant hospital was located on the very outskirts of Port Angeles, which was surrounded by forest, so I checked in with Sam once hidden by the trees.

**-**_What the hell is wrong with you!?- _Sam demanded once I was settled in my wolf form.

_-Wait - what?- _I began. Crap, he must have known about the fight.

_-Going after vampires by yourself! I don't care if you were with Charlie!- _He yelled through the mental connection.

_-Leah was with me- _She was a better fighter than Sam knew, mainly because she was the fastest in the pack, and had way better reflexes.

_-I don't give a damn! You could have been hurt- _

_-You don't care about me, or Bella, or Charlie. Or Leah. You're just pissed cos we did something without telling you- _I yelled back.

_-Damn right I am!!!!-_

_-Get over yourself- _I snarled

_-How dare you! That's it, you-_

_-What are you gonna do, ban me from phasing? That'll set a great example, the Alpha banning one of the best fighters when there's still two vamps running around? And you can't do anything to Leah, you're scared shitless of her, and Sue.-_

_-I'm not scared of Sue-_

_-What about when you broke up with Leah, and Sue got her shotgun and chased you down the street?-_

_-Stop!-_

It was then I noticed that Jared, Jake, Seth and Embry were listening in to our conversation. Go me, I just revealed a big, massive sore spot for Sam.

_-Wait, Sue chased you with a __**shotgun**__?- _Embry asked, -_Awesome!!! For Sue, that is-_

_-Is Bella okay? Craaaap, Kitty's gonna kill me!!- _Jake mumbled, already imagining Kitty yelling at him.

_-My sister's, like, way awesome. You're __**all **__jealous!- _Seth crowed, and an unsettling silence ensured.

**Bella's POV**

"Hospital… for mutants." I murmured, staring at the doctor, who was staring at Leah like she should do something, but Leah was totally ignoring him.

"Yep." The doctor said carelessly, turning to me. "Don't believe me?"

I frowned, "It's not exactly common to have hospitals for mutant, ya know."

"You just haven't seen any." Charlie told me, "But there's a few around."

I nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good to know."

"I just can't seem to stay out of them."

"Agreed." Leah muttered, "So what happens now?"

"We have to take Bella to the Academy, so that the professor can judge exactly _how _powerful she is." Charlie began, and I sniffed.

"He's dead." I whispered, "He told me so."

And then Charlie's phone rang.

"Storm? I - I know. Bella just told me."

**The academy, Kitty's POV**

Jean was Dead. Again.

Scott was dead, killed by his lover.

The Professor was dead, killed by the closest thing he ever had to a daughter.

All because of Jean.

I missed Jake. Actually, missed doesn't cover it. I felt like I was going to break in half.

"Yo, Kit." Jubilee said, interrupting my train of thought, "Storm wants to see ya. Know where Bobby is? And Rogue?"

"Kissing each others face's off."

"Hahaha - that's them there!"

She sped off to interrupt the happy couple, and I got up from my armchair in the library, walking upstairs to Professor Xavier's old office - now occupied by Storm.

"Kitty." Storm greeted me, sitting at the desk, "Take a seat."

I did just as Bobby and Rogue walked in.

"Now, I have something to tell you. Regarding Bella." She said.

"What is it? Is she hurt?" I asked frantically. No, I couldn't lose another friend.

"No - she's fine." Storm told me, "You know how she was attacked?"

Bobby made a growling sound in his throat, while Rogue and I looked at each other, remembering being told that horrible piece of news.

"Those vampires moved out of town. However, a trio moved into the Cullen's abandoned house, and attacked a man at the power station. Charlie, Bella and two of the werewolves, Leah and Paul, went with them. The vampires attacked -"

"Is she okay?" Rogue blurted out, and Storm nodded.

"She's fine. But she was fighting a vampire, and shocked him with so much electricity he fell to bits. She used up so much electricity she passed out - but here's the thing, she went beyond her limits and somehow found another source of power."

"In trying times, a mutant's true power is revealed." Bobby whispered, "And power it is indeed, for they can shape the world however they wish."

He was quoting part of a book by Professor X, 'On Mutants'.

The part that concerned -

"Omega Mutants." I said, standing up, "She's Omega - isn't she?"

Storm nodded again, and I sat down, "What happens now?"

"Charlie is bringing her here, and the girl they found, Angela. And some of the werewolves."

I looked up, hope forming in my heart.

Storm saw this, and grinned. "You would get imprinted on by a Shape Shifter, wouldn't you? Yes Kitty, Jake's coming."

I smiled.

**Charlie's car, Bella's POV**

"I can't believe this." I grunted, "Sam kicked you guys off the res?"

Leah, sitting next to me, made a face.

"Well, not permanently, he just wants us out of his hair for a couple of days. So they can evaluate the threat the vampires offer. But he knows they won't be back for a couple of weeks, otherwise he would send the two best fighters and the fastest wolf away." She reeled off.

"The gay shit." Jake grumbled, "At least I wasn't kicked off the reservation!"

"Shut the hell up!" Paul snarled from my other side. Okay, you are going to need information on how we are sitting.

I'm in the middle in the back of Charlie's car, Paul on my left and Leah on my right. Ange is sandwiched in between the door and Leah, and Jake gets the front passenger seat.

Lucky bastard.

Earlier, as we pulled out of Fork's, Charlie swore never again to take a car full of mutants and Shape Shifters.

"Oi!!!!" Charlie boomed, "There's a McDonalds coming up, and if you don't all shut up, you will miss out!!!"

We fell silent.

Here's a tip: If you want a car load of hungry teens to shut up, threaten them with No Food. Works like a charm!!

"How much longer?" Ange asked, after our McDonalds stop.

"Half an hour." Charlie said, which soon changed to "Twenty minutes." And then went to "Ten minutes, and suddenly, "We're here."

Parked in front of a massive pair of iron gates, we sat in the car, waiting for the gates to swing open.

When they did, I began to speak to Jake, Leah and Paul.

"I've seen your world, now it's time for you to see mine." I said.

**The reason I didn't reveal the doctor's name or power is that he is a one-time character, unless I randomly choose to bring him back. Yo, please review!!!**


	8. The Academy Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight.**

**Yo, yo, yo, what is happening???**

**So, I didn't get much respinse last chappie when I said I wanted to do a prequel on this, focusing on Bella discovering her powers and living at the academy.**

**Anyways, on to my response to the reviews.**

**To narley140: Glad to hear that you liked the chappie, and I hope you like this one.**

**To Carolb01: Okay, I won't put Bella with Edward (She deserves a real man, catch my drift?)**

**To mlkduds009 (And mlkduds009's friend meg) : Thankyou! Hope you read this chappie!)**

**To witch20: Well, around chapter 13. Which is a long time, I know, but there are still Vamps floating around and Bella has to learn to control her powers (Again). Thanks! ;)**

**To Luli Cullen: Angel has his 'Official Tantrum' as I call it, in the next chapter.**

**To missa540(And Felicia, of course): Hope you like reading this chappie!**

**To Supernatural Sam And Dean: I read both of your reviews, so don't worry about me answering the first one. Hope you like this!**

**To ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld: Sadly, I'm a bit short on time at the moment, but I did read your story ideas and you have an exceptional plot. However, if you PM me, I can give you some pointers! (Seriously, I will do my best)**

**To stina: They never mentioned Sue's reaction to Sam breaking up with Leah in the books, but I thought she would've done something like this.**

**To Leah Wolf: You, my dear, are a genius! I was having trouble with the whole imprint thing, but you gave me the best idea! Many thanks!**

**The academy, Kitty's POV**

I phased through the front doors, and skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, looking down the drive. A familiar cruiser had just skidded to a standstill, and people were piling out of the car. A tall, muscular boy that must have been Paul, and a tall, toned girl that could only be Leah. Then, a pale skinned girl with Dark hair that was in awe of her surroundings, and-

"Bella!" I screamed, and raced downstairs.

"KITTY!!!!" She screeched, and ran towards me, arms outstretched.

"Oh god, I heard you went Omega-" I said quickly.

"Did you get hurt in the war??? I heard you saved some kid-" Bella asked.

"And you killed some vampire-"

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm gonna kill Edward for what he did to you!" I vowed.

And then, we were both crying.

Bella released me and looked over her shoulder, at a tall figure standing near the car.

"JAKE!" I screamed, and he picked me up, twirling me around.

"Yuk." I heard Charlie mutter, "Hormonal teens."

**Bella's POV**

"Nice crib." Leah murmured, in true Leah style, "What is this, three stories?"

"It goes underground, too." I told her, just as a grinning brown haired boy opened the front doors.

"Bells!" Bobby exclaimed, and hugged me, "We would have been here early, but some of us can't phase." He glanced over at Kitty, who was trading saliva with Jake. Gross.

"And some of us can't match her for speed, anyhow." A soft voice commented, Rogue. She was wearing a t-shirt and a mini skirt. Wait…

"Rogue… I - what happened?"

"I took the cure, Bella."

I raise my eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Did Bobby force you to do this?"

Bobby coughed, choked and went purple, while Rogue shook her head.

"I want to be able to hug my friends-" She began, but I cut her off.

"And play tonsil hockey with Bobby-" I accused.

"Yeah, but-"

"I do not wanna know, trust me." I joked, and held out my arms, "Come here, then."

She hugged me, and I heard more footsteps.

"Charlie!" Logan boomed, "My man!!" And ran right past me. Fair enough.

"Charlie!" Storm yelled, and sped past me - okay.

"Guys - this is Angela." I said, and placed my hand on her shoulder, "She can control light and shadow."

"Murder in the dark!!!!" A girl screamed, and grabbed Ange, "Hi, I'm Jubilation Lee, but here they call me Jubilee, but you can call me Jubes. We're gonna be great friends!!! Oh, and you're sharing a room with me! Isn't it exciting! We're gonna stay up late, and eat popcorn, and do makeovers-"

"Jubes." Rogue warned, "Don't scare her to much."

"Scare the new girl, that's funny!!! HAHAHAHA!!" Jubilee flapped a hand, bending over and laughing happily.

Angela started laughing, and I shrugged.

"Weird." I muttered, and gestured to Leah. "Guys this is Leah, she's a shape-shifter and one sick ass chick. That guy next to her is _Paul_, and, ummm, he's really…hot." I blushed.

Paul smirked, "Well, that's just Bella's opinion - I think she's beautiful, though-"

"OMG!!!" Rogue squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down as Paul flinched, "I KNEW IT!!!"

"Knew what?" A voice asked, and _he _walked up to us. Everything went quiet. Then I walked up to him, drew my right fist back and punched him in the nose. I found the sound of cartilage cracking _very _satisfying.

"You bastard." I hissed, stepping back as Leah and Paul snarled, shaking. I turned around, and looked at them. "Guys - calm down."

"What, have they got some weird disease?" Angel asked, holding his bleeding nose in one hand.

"I would _not _say that!" Paul snarled, and grabbed the front of Angel's shirt, lifting him up into the air, and I noticed Jake had come over, and tremors were shaking his body.

"Jake." Kitty said, and he stops shaking - why can't I do that? Oh right, the imprint thing.

"He's going purple." Bobby whispered with glee. He never really liked Angel, so it must have been really bad after he broke up with me.

"Urgh." Angel gasped as Paul dropped him.

"My turn." Leah growled, and Angel sprinted back inside.

"Soooo." I said, "What now?"

Kitty kissed Jake quickly, and then with Rogue and Jubilee they dragged us (Me, Leah, Ange) upstairs into Kitty's room, which I used to share with her when I was at the academy.

Kitty locked the door, and sat on her bed, next to me and Leah. Rogue, Jubilee and Angela sat on the floor. She grabbed my right arm and examined the scars, tsking softly.

"The war." I prompted, and Kitty grinned.

"The cure was actually a young mutant boy whose power was to suppress the powers of others." She began, "I rescued him from Juggernaut."

"If the boy suppressed your powers, then how the hell did you escape?" I asked, "Juggernaut is pretty much unstoppable."

"He charged at us." Kitty said, smiling, "We were cornered in a small room, and he started running towards us. Just as he was about to hit us, I pulled the kid and myself to the left and he hit his head on the wall."

"Oh, I get it." Leah and I chorused, while Ange looked confused.

"I can phase through walls." Kitty informed her, "I'm intangible - when I choose to be."

Ange nodded, understanding evident in her eyes, and Rogue coughed.

"Bella - spill that beans about Paul, honey." She drawled, and Leah and Angela sniggered.

But at that moment, there was a loud bang and the windows shook.

"Everyone, link arms." Kitty said, and we did as she phased us through the floor to ground level.

Storm ran towards us, her hair crackling with electricity.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Logan and Charlie decided to re-calibrate the targeting system of the Blackbird." She grumbled, and sprinted past us, "They are so dead!!"

Kitty, Rogue and I sighed.

"I thought it was Magneto." Rogue muttered.

"Same." Kitty added.

"I thought it was vampires." I said, just as Bobby, Jake and Paul thumped down the staircase.

"What was that?" Bobby asked his girlfriend.

"Logan and Infernox - I'm just gonna use Charlie's codename, it's really cool - but yeah, they, like, are blowing stuff up." Rogue muttered, and then looked at Jake, Paul and then switched her gaze to Leah. "So, what can you shape-shifters do?"

Bobby rubbed his hands together, "They should have a sparring session."

"DIBBS!!!" Leah yelled.

"DIBBS!" Paul countered, and Jake shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered, "But where are you going to fight?"

"The lawns." Jubilee said, "This is gonna be good!"

**Ten minutes later.**

"Who are you going for?" Paul asked, while the students and teacher of the academy filed into the stands situated at one end of the massive lawn.

"Leah. Sorry Paul, but we're besties." I said, "Can't break that bond."

He made a face at me and I walked over to Leah.

"Sup?"

"Not much." She answered.

I grinned. "Kick his ass."

I jogged back over to the stands, and sat between Kitty and Angela.

"Go!" Storm yelled, and Leah and Paul phased.

The students and teachers alike gasped in amazement.

Leah growled at Paul, who charged at her. But she dodged to the side, and shouldered him in his flank.

"She's fast." Storm said.

"The fastest." I grinned.

Paul turned around, and snarled loudly. Leah pricked her ears, and yawned.

Paul charged again, but Leah leapt gracefully over him, body streamlined.

"Dude." Logan said, taking a swig from a can of beer, "That is pretty awesome!!"

**Please review! And check out the poll on my profile page if you can, please!!**


	9. The Academy Part 2

**Disclaimer: Did I do one last chapter??**

**So, sorry this is late, but I wasn't lying when I said I was gonna be busy.**

**To : I'll definitely reply to your PM's, okay? And they are very good plot ideas!!!**

**To missa540(Lexi and Felicia): I really hope you guys like it!!!!**

**To rosejoanna: I know, I hate it when it is your average Bella/Edward story. I mean, Stephanie Meyer did all these other great female characters, like Rose, Alice, Esme and Leah, who are all strong, but Bella gets EVERYTHING she wants. Kinda annoying, ya know!**

**To xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX: They would be so cute together!!! Hope you like this chappie!!**

**To Angel JJK: Aaannd… it's updated!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**To witch20: Next chapter is when Logan finds out… hope you like this one!!**

**To mlkduds009: It must be like, punch Angel week at the academy. Yay!!!**

**To Wobbles 03: An inspiring review! Thankyou!!! **

**To stina: Well, I envy you, cos where I live it never, EVER, snows. And what did I sound desperate about??? **

**To Luli Cullen: Hope you like Angel's tantrum!! Xoxo, until next time!!**

**To TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyfriend97: You are **_**sooooo **_**right, Bella and Paul **_**should **_**be together!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." Angel whispered - sounding slightly nasal. Right, I broke his nose. "Can we talk?"

"No, I'm watching Shape-shifters fight. Don't have time, sorry." I grunted.

He pursed his lips and I returned to watching Paul and Leah destroy the green lawn.

"Shit! Didja see that Charlie?? She threw the other one back five meters!" Logan exclaimed, and went to take a sip of his can, finding it was empty. He then chucked it over his head, and it hit Angel.

Awesome.

Jake smiled, "Leah will beat him." He commented, just as said female wolf was thrown into an oak tree, and a loud splintering sound cracked through the air.

"Is she okay?" Rogue asked, from the other side of Angela, as Jubilee's (Who was sitting next to Bobby) eyes widened.

I waved a hand, "I've seen her with her shoulder half torn off. She'll be fine." I told them, "They heal, anyway."

"Huh." Rogue muttered, just as Leah heaved herself off the ground and snarled at Paul, who growled in return.

"That oak was half a meter thick." Storm grumbled, "And she broke it."

"This is the chick that saved me from a vamp. She fended Edward off until Jake and Paul arrived. And Edward was berserk, ya know." I told Storm, "She kept fighting through her injuries."

"Awesome!!!" Kitty, Ange and Jubilee screeched, as Leah crashed into Paul, who snapped at her face. Wow, they had really torn up a lot of the lawn. But, I'm not complaining.

Paul lunged forward at Leah - who ducked to one side, turned 90 degrees, and closed her jaws around his throat.

"Dead!" Logan cheered, and Paul nodded his head slightly, as Leah released her steely grip and ran over to a small curtained off area to get changed.

Paul disappeared behind a bush to do the same - and moments later they re-appeared, walking over to the stands.

"I whipped your ass." Leah said happily,

"Not fair - you're faster than me!"

"And smarter."

Paul made a face, "That's not fair. I had to drop out of school once I became a wolf."

I stood up, "That was awesome Leah!" I whooped, and ran over, hitting her on the back, smiling at Paul, "You were good too. But, there's no beating Leah."

**The Danger Room, Bella's POV**

"We need to judge your strength." Storm announced, "Logan - load the targeting program."

Around us, steel grey walls shimmered and changed to brick, and then we were standing in the middle of a massive courtyard.

Bobby grinned at me, "The Omega training programs are way better than the normal ones-"

"Bobby, don't brag. You know that they can hear you." Storm said, glancing up to where the observation room should be. Then, she turned back to me.

"As an Omega Level Mutant, you will find that many aspects of your powers have changed. Create a force field."

I nodded, and created one a couple of meters away. I could feel it, but I couldn't see it.

"What?" I exclaimed, "It's there, I swear-"

"Your force fields are now invisible." Storm told me, "I believe, that as you can control electricity, you should be able to create an EMP blast-"

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse." Bobby whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back as Storm continued.

"…Thus disabling any electrical systems in the blast radius."

"So, ahhh, I can be really sneaky and take out surveillance systems?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Awesome."

"But you have to learn control. Before, when you would have used a slight shock to start an electrical system, you could feel the faint drain of your powers. Now, you will not even feel that." Storm snapped her fingers, "In your case, a small spark can take out the entire city of Seattle. Or, New York."

"What about my energy waves?"

"We are going to leave this room. Try out your powers against the simulation, grow comfortable with them." Storm beckoned to Bobby, and they walked away, "Just have fun, Bella."

As soon as she walked out the door, I felt a massive vibration through the soles of my shoes.

_Thump._

The brick walls of the courtyard shook violently, and I swear I had just seen cracks begin to appear.

And then I saw the head of my adversary, and sighed.

"Yeah, real original, Logan." I yelled, "You put me up against a freaking _Tyrannosaurus Rex_!!"

It roared at me, and I clenched my fists.

"Bring it, bitch!" I snarled.

**The Observation room. (Paul's POV)**

"Holy shit… is that real?!!!" Jake exclaimed, "No… they're extinct!!"

"It's a computer simulation, you dick." Leah muttered, "How dumb are you??"

"Very." I answered, and Logan sniggered. Out of all the mutants here at the academy, he was one of the best. When he found out that our physical ages were above twenty one, he gave Leah and I beers. But not Jake. He was still a bit wary of the guy who was irreversibly in love with the girl that was like the gruff mutant's daughter.

Gross.

"Woah." I said, just as a massive bolt of lightning hit the dinosaur, causing it to stumble slightly.

Leah whistled as a large wave of energy smashed into the T-rex, and it smashed into one of the walls, sending chunks of masonry flying towards Bella. She held out her hands, and the rubble rebounded, flying back towards the ridiculously large dino.

"Yeah!" She cheered as the dino stomped away. "I am AWESOME!!!"

And then a harsh cry split the air, and a lithe raptor appeared out of no where. Snarling at Bella, whose expression changed from smug to surprised, and then surprised to peeved.

"LOGAN!!!" She screeched, "I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Just as the raptor called for back up, which came in the form of another four killing machines.

"Oh, to hell with it." She muttered, and the air around her exploded with energy, racing out like ripples in a pond. It was a humongous shock wave that destroyed everything in its path.

**The school grounds, Bella's POV**

"I can't believe how awesomely kick ass you were."

I looked at Paul, "I wasn't kick ass before I went Omega, and All Powerful? I like the phrase 'all powerful.' I'm gonna get a bumper sticker that says that."

He blinked, "I don't think anyone will argue with you."

"Of course not."

He grinned cheekily, and we kept walking.

"So." He began, "Bird boy."

"Is a homo, yes."

"Not that." He said, shaking his head, "I guess that, like, ages ago. You have every right to hate him."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where's this going?"

"Well, I was thinking…" He trailed off, "You don't like him, right?"

"After he broke up with me, and I got attacked by my vampiric stalker? No." I said a bit sharply.

"And you don't have any plans of getting back with him?"

"You know, you could just ask." I stopped walking, and folded my arms, "It's five - no, six words."

"I - I can't." He growled, "I can't do to you what Sam did to Leah. I felt her pain the first time she phased. I can't put you through that, not after all that's happened to you. I have to imprint on you for it to work."

"Paul, I don't follow-"

"I know." He said roughly, "Just promise me one thing. I know why I haven't imprinted on you - I'm too volatile. I want you to promise never to get back with _him, _or the leech. They don't care about you like I do-"

"Excuse me?!!" A hostile, nasal voice demanded from behind us, "How dare you?? I care about Bella a lot, that's why I broke up with her!! To protect her!!!"

We spun around to see Angel glaring at us - well, to be correct, Paul.

"How dare you say that!! The only reason I broke up with Bella is-"

Angel was cut off by a solid blow to his stomach, courtesy of Paul. He fell to his knees, and looked into the furious face of the wolf.

"Let me make one thing clear." Paul said, his voice calm but laced with anger, "I hate you for what you have done. If you are wise, you will stay away from Bella, and avoid me. Am I clear?!"

Angel nodded, "I- yes."

"Good. Remember this, I have killed before. Wings won't save you. Oh, and the only thing Bella needs protecting from is dickheads like you."

**Please review, it makes my day!!!**


	10. The Academy Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Twilight. Dang it!!**

**I belive I told you Mad Dog Derrick would be returning, well, he does in this chappie!! **

**To Beertjes: Thank you for the review!!! And I can tell you Paul will most likely imprint on Bella!!!  
****To Luli Cullen: We all love a bit of Angel bashing!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
****To Angel JJK: Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!!!  
****To kokoziko: Hope you like this update!!;)  
****To ************: I always wanted to put that line in somewhere, and I did! Hope you like this chappie!! ;)  
****To missa540: Ode to Bacon - Awesome!!! Hope you enjoy reading the update!!!  
****To rosejoanna: When Edward returns, he's even crazier!!! Thanks for the review!!  
****To ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: Thanks!!! Enjoy!! ;)  
****To witch20: Sorry :( I wanted him to imprint too!!!  
****To barcelona crow vamp girl: Aww, thank you!! (Reviews like that inspire me!!!)  
****To stina: You poor thing!! Is it still cold where you live??  
****To Topeka13: Why, thank you!!! I hope you like reading it!!**

**Paul's POV**

"So." Logan began, and took a long swig of his beer, "You like Bella."

I shifted restlessly, "How - did you hear what I said?"

"Face it boy, you ain't the only one with good hearing."

I snorted, "I'll keep that in mind. Why are you asking?"

Logan sighed, "I remember a little girl who nearly killed her mom by accident. I remember hearing about her living here from Charlie. I remember him calling me in the middle of the night to say his little girl had a gash in her back from a knife. I can't remember my past, but I can remember watching her grow up."

He paused, "Hell, you take care of her, I'll accept you. Do to her what Angel did, and I'll kill you. Clear?"

"Crystal."

He held out his hand, "You're a good guy, Paul. Let's hope you're the right kind of good, huh?"

**The Kitchen, Bella's POV**

"Pass me the Maple Syrup."

"Use your powers."

"_Leah_!!!"

"Fine." She growled, and pegged the glass bottle at me. I caught it easily, and poured a stack on my pancakes.

"Yum." I said, and sat down next to Leah. "Hey Kitty, how about us girls go for a hike?"

"Sorry." Angela said, "Jubilee is giving me the 'exclusive' tour."

"That's okay." I murmured, "Kitty?"

She blushed, "Jake's taking me to a restaurant in town."

"Sure. Where's Rogue?"

"Sick." Jubilee muttered darkly, "Don't bother talking to her. I walked up to her door, knocked and said, 'Rogue, you okay?'. That didn't go down well, I think she threw a lamp at the door. She probably has her period-"

"_Jubes-_"

"Yuk! I'm eating!"

"But that's all you shape-shifters ever do!" Jubilee protested.

"Well," I said to Leah, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Cool." Leah said, "But we aren't leaving till I'm finished eating."

I briefly considered the fact Leah had eaten a plate of Bacon, drunk three glasses of fruit juice, and had over ten pancakes.

"Okay." I said some time later, "That can't be long now, can it?"

Leah glanced at me, and piled more bacon onto her plate.

Storm walked in, and glared at Leah. "You're _still _eating?" She asked, eyes bugging out of her head.

Leah glared at her, "What, you think I get my energy from the sun??? Ha!"

**The woods surrounding the Academy.**

Leah grimaced at the large puddle, and gracefully jumped over it.

"Show off." I muttered, and created a small force field over the muddy water, stepping on the invisible barrier.

Leah smirked, "Look who's showing off now! Miss 'I'm Omega!'. Jeez!"

"Sorry Leah." I said sarcastically, "But anyway… like the view?"

We looked at the river in front of us, white water churning, while droplets sprayed into the air from the torrent of water roaring down from the waterfall.

"Magnificent." Leah approved, "You come here much?"

"Used too - a lot. When I arrived, only Kitty and Pyro were here. We used to just… escape from it all, and come here to relax. And push Kitty of the waterfall."

"Such a lovely friend."

"That's why we're besties, Leah."

She grinned, "So, I heard some people are coming back to Forks."

"Yeah. I only have to finish this year of school, and I'm free! Bobby and Rogue are coming back, they want to cause more trouble. Kitty is coming back too, but Ange is staying here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She never really liked Forks, and here and Jube's are pretty tight now."

"Yeah?"

"Like us, Leah. _Real _friends." I chuckled, "But we're heading back in two weeks."

"Good. I like the Academy." She informed me, and sat on a boulder, "Away from it all."

"Yeah." I said, and Leah's head whipped around.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" I asked, just as Logan burst out from the trees.

"Hey." He said, "Um, Bella, you might wanna get back to the, uh, Academy."

"Why?"

"Cos, um, your mum is there, and, um, she's getting really freaked out."

I did the Math in my head. Kitty and Jake were out, but Jubilee, Ange, Bobby, Rogue and Paul were still running around. Great, mutants, shape-shifters, and an ex-mutant.

Freaking the hell out of my mother.

"Okay. I'm surf back." I said, creating an energy wave, jumping onto it, and sppeding back to the academy.

**The Academy. Paul's POV**

"Yeah, Bella never mentioned her mother." I said, folding my arms, "Not to me, anyway."Bobby frowned, "Didn't you send her here?? Like, really young??!"

And then, a loud bang cut off further conversation, and Bella dropped out of the air.

"Hey." She said, "Mum?"

"Yes." Her mother said coldly, "I heard you were injured."

"How?"

"The doctor who treated you. Who are all these people?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Jeez mum, haven't you realised you're in a school for mutants? The only people here who aren't mutants are Leah, Jake and Paul. But they're shape-shifters."

Bella's mother took this in, frowning slightly.

"What's going on - oh hey, Renee." Charlie said, walking up to Bella, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Bella was hurt. That she nearly died."

"Wow Mum, but I'm standing here." Bella said sarcastically, "What's your real motive?"

"Can't I worry about my daughter?"

"Not when she's practically immortal." Bella snorted, "Oh right, you didn't hear? I'm Omega."

And that was when it all went to hell.

**Seattle**

Mad Dog Derrick stared at the newspaper in his hands, a look of shock upon his face.

The picture that took up most of the front page stared up at him, as if daring him to say something.

"Vicky." He whispered, "Vicky - what happened to you?"

**Wanted for questioning over the disappearance of a young man.**

The headline stated, it then went on to say:

**This red haired woman is thought to have information on missing college student, a young man called Riley.**

"No." Derrick said hoarsely, "Why Vicky, why be a monster?"

"Hey, you gonna buy that or what?" The man behind the counter asked, "Buy it, or get out!" He jerked his thumb to the door.

Derrick stiffened, and slowly turned around, the newspaper still in his hands.

"Die." He snarled, and pointed at the man, who exploded in a gory splatter of blood and guts.

A woman somewhere in the shop screamed, just before her life was abruptly ended. Derrick growled, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Pick up, dammit!" He snarled.

**Please review!!**


	11. The Academy Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Own X-men or Twilight. ****L**

**To missa540: Yummmm, pumpkin bread!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

**To Luli Cullen: Thanks, and yes, they will have a bit to do with the plot!!!**

**To Angel JJK: Hope you like the update!!! ;)**

**To witch20: Aww, thanks!!! I hope you like the chappy!!**

**To rosejoanna: THANKS!!!!!!!!!**

**To stina: We'll see how crazy Edward is when Bella shows off her new, kick-ass powers!!!**

**To ****ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: Sorry if that description made you feel sick!!! I'll try to keep them out in future!!!**

**To Hermitt: I saw X-men 3 when it was on too!!! And I was thinking about this chappie!!! Weeeeee!!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**To BookLover97: Then I hope you love this chappie!!!!**

**Inspiration for this chap - Lose Yourself by Eminem. **

**Bella's POV**

"You're… no." Renee breathed, staring at me, "You aren't Omega, The Professor told me-"

"The Professor's dead." I interrupted coldly, "And yes, I'm Omega. Things change, mum."

She stared at me speechless, and then turned on her heel and walked off.

"What, you're leaving???" I yelled after her, "Always running away from things you can't comprehend, aren't you??"

She whipped around.

"I thought maybe you would want to come to Jacksonville." She snarled, "But now, I don't know."

"I would have had to say no, anyway." I said, "My world - it's too dangerous for you. I'm one of the X-Men now, and I run with wolves."

She shook her head, "Well then." She said, "Have fun killing humans." And then she walked away.

"Hey!" Logan yelled after her, "That's it?! 'Have fun killing humans'? It isn't her fault mutants are hated!!!"

Renee never turned around.

"Maybe it is my fault." I whispered, "Now I'm Omega - everything changes. People already feared me - now it's instinctual terror."

**Later that day.**

"Fuck. Bloody stupid fucking nutcase." Storm swore, and threw her phone at a wall. Kitty grabbed it mid air, and turned it off.

"Mad Dog Derrick?" Logan asked, lounging in a chair. All of the X-men were sitting in Storm's office, as well as Paul, Jake and Leah.

"Yes." Storm hissed, "He decided he'd go on a rampage. Thinks he's killed five so far." A shadow passed over the sun, and I looked through the window to see heavy, black storm clouds sweeping in over the academy.

"And what do we do?" I asked softly, leaning up against a wall.

"I don't know." Storm growled, "If we go, the public finds out that we supported a mutant who kills people. If we don't, more will die."

"Well," Logan began, "Why not go, but not as the X-men? Why can't we go 'undercover'?"

"To do that, we need the ones who aren't known to the public." Charlie replied, and then looked at me, "We need the new ones."

I grinned. "How about me, Kitty and the shape-shifters? They can manage him, can't they?"

"From what I've seen, yes." Storm smiled, "Good thinking."

I nodded in return. "When do we leave?"

"Now. No need to suit up." Kitty grinned.

And then we went to stop the psycho mutant. Yay.

**Downtown.**

"I - hell, he do that?" Paul asked, looking out the window of the car we had 'borrowed'. The object of his fascination was a crater in the middle of the street, about ten metres across and five deep. Water pipes had been blasted apart, and the large hole was steadily filling with water.

"Yep." I said.

Kitty looked at me. "Balaclavas on." She told me, and we all pulled the black masks over our faces.

And then we stepped out of the car, and followed the trail of destruction.

"There's one person he killed." Leah said, pointing her thumb at a pile of red flesh. "He won't be able to be identified."

I wrinkled my nose, and kept walking, eyes scanning the surroundings.

Concrete. Rubble. Wires, pipes. Water. Blood. Footprint.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Look at this!!" I knelt and studied it, "Do you think it might be his?"

"Probably." Kitty said darkly, "The bodies seem fresh."

And then a figure hurled itself off a building roof, landing with a thud.

"Killed 'em five minutes ago, I did." The figure said gruffly, "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, jeez, I wonder." Kitty sneered, "You killed people, the FBI, CIA and other government agencies are coming after you." She pointed at him, "We're here to get you out."

Mad Dog Derrick smiled unpleasantly.

"And how do I know you won't kill me?" He asked.

"He doesn't recognize us." I whispered into Kitty's ear, and she gave the tiniest nod in acknowledgement.

"Listen," She began, "We know you-"

"Ye know how dangerous I am?" There was an insane look in his eyes. I didn't like it. "Ye know my power?" He wiggled his fingers, and looked at Leah. "In exactly ten seconds, she'll be nought but a pile of red jelly."

Leah smirked. "I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

"Leah" I said, "Hang on a sec"

"-Eight-"

"Bella, I can do this."

"-Seven-"

"Can you?" Kitty asked, "Take him down?"

"-Five, Four-"

Leah nodded. "I can."

"-Three-"

"GO!" Jake yelled, and Leah phased, one second she was kneeling on the road, the next she was a giant wolf, snapping and snarling at Mad Dog Derrick, hackles raised threateningly.

"-Two." Derrick sneered, and raised a hand.

He never got to one, as Leah leapt towards him, body streamlined, massive paws outstretched. I heard a faint cracking sound as she smashed into him, his ribs giving away. He fell backwards, head hitting a chunk of rubble, hoarse yell dieing as he entered unconsciousness.

"Hold up!" Kitty screamed, "We need him alive!!"

Leah turned to face her, and nodded her massive head, still standing guard over his body.

"Can we, uhh, hurry up?" Paul asked, "I hear sirens."

"I can hear a helicopter." Jake added, "And a SWAT truck."

"Get him in the car!" Kitty ordered, and Jake and Paul hauled Derrick into our 'borrowed' car. "Leah, Bella, run alongside and watch out. Jake - drive, Paul, backseat!!!"

We raced to do as she said, Leah taking the left side of the car and me taking the right. I hovered on energy, electricity arcing over my fists. Kitty jumped into the passenger's seat, and Jake gunned the engine, just as the first cop cars came into view.

Leah and I easily kept pace with the car, as the cop cars steadily gained on us, as we raced down the streets.

Kitty stuck her head out of the window. "Leah, take 'em!!" She yelled, and Leah spun on the spot, before lunging back towards the pursuing vehicles.

The drivers, alarmed to see a giant wolf grinning at them a hundred metres ahead, jammed on the brakes and fell into a confused scramble, crashing into each other. Leah caught up to us again, grinning wolfishly.

And then I could hear the sound of rotors, and smiled to myself.

"Kitty, I got the chopper!!" I screamed over the wind, and she gave me a thumbs up, before pulling her head back into the car.

"C'mon." I murmured, and raced up into the air, straight towards the large helicopter. The gunner, sitting on one side, stared at ,me through his riot mask, surprised to see a teenage girl sitting on a cloud of shimmering energy in the middle of the air.

I smirked, and threw a bolt of lightning at him, blasting him clean off the helicopter. And then I hurled another bolt at the rotors, melting them with the heat of the energy.

"Damn it!!" The pilot panicked, as the helicopter lost balance and began to fall. I dove around to the side, hauled him out by his collar, and sat levitating as the aircraft exploded upon impact with the ground, fiery inferno blasting upwards.

"What's your name?!!" I bellowed in his ear.

"Mick," He said breathlessly, "Uh, just Mick, ma'am!!"

"Okay." I said, and sped back down to the ground, landing on the road. "You count yourself lucky, huh?"

"Uh, yes ma'am!!" He exclaimed.

"Good." I said, and flew back towards the car.

But we weren't finished yet. A louder siren sounded, and suddenly a black SWAT truck was tailing us.

Kitty phased through the car, landing in a crouch on the ground, staring straight ahead at the truck. She then phased into the ground, and I saw her hand reach of and grab the front bumper, pulling the large vehicle into the ground with her. She reappeared, and I dropped back to grab hr, before shooting back to the car and putting her with range of the front seat. She phased, and grinned at me through the window.

"Nice job, Bells." She said, grinning at me.

"You know it, Kitty." I grinned back, "Is Derrick conscious yet?"

"NO!!!" Paul yelled from the backseat, "SMELLS, THOUGH!!!!!!"

**Storm's office, the academy.**

"That was done very well." Storm said, "Apart from the fact you took out a SWAT helicopter, a SWAT truck and a squad of police cars."

"A girl's gotta have some fun." Kitty said, and hi-fived Leah and I.

Storm shook her head, smiling.

"I'm proud that you saved that man's life, Bella." Storm added.

"Do I get a cookie?" I asked, a hopeful look on my face.

Paul and Jake sniggered, while Charlie shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Maybe later, Bells." He said, "Maybe later."

"Ha ha, Dad."

"Sam rang." Storm noted, "He said that you can go back, seeing as they've been hunting Laurent but he's long gone."

"Can I come back?" Kitty asked Charlie.

"Yes." He said, "But no funny business with Jake, okay?"

Kitty blushed. "Fine."

"We're coming too." A voice from the doorway said, and Rogue and Bobby walked in.

"Cos we have that house, and everything." Bobby added, "And sorry Charlie, we never returned your SUV."

"Can I stay here?" A softer voice asked, as Ange followed Rogue through the door. "I like it here."

"Of course." Storm said brightly, "You will always have a home here."

Ange nodded in gratitude. "Thanks." She murmured, and walked out.

"Hey Dad." I asked, "You know the motorbike I had here? Well can I take it back to Forks?"

"Yeah." He said, "It's gonna be a real party!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! -- **


	12. Back To Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight. Bite me.**

**Okay, sorry guys, I know the last chappie was WAYYY late (Homework, writers block, assignments) . Like I said, very busy schedule, but luckily holidays are coming up. But even then I'll be short of time, as I am going camping for about four or five days in the second week with my friends. And the most advanced thing we'll be taking is the bug zapper, and yabbie nets.**

**Also, link for Rogue and Bobby's car can be found on my profile. Hope you check it out!!!**

**To Hermitt: Oh. My. God. I see it now, Edward snatching the vial… you, m'dear, are an ABSOLUTE GENIUS!!! I'll have to see how things turn out… **

**To Angel JJK: Hope you like the update!! ;)**

**To Lozzien Lavander: Thank you, review much appreciated!!! **

**To Luli Cullen: The Cullen's will be involved later on, in about two, maybe three chapters.(Not the whole family, only two or three of them) Expect fights!! ;)**

**To narley410: Glad you found it funny!!!! Hope you like this chappie!!**

**To witch20: I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! Please forgive me!!!**

**To Murasaki KuroNeko Rei: I can tell you the Cullen's do come back in about two or three chaps.**

**To missa540: Any story that is good with a powerful Bella, I shall add to the community. Thanks for inviting me!!! And I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**The Garage, the Academy**

"Hey Leah, you can ride motorbikes, can't ya?" Kitty yelled from some corner of the garage.

Leah, who had been talking with me, flashed my friend a grin.

"Yeah, I do." She replied, "Why?"

Kitty threw her helmet and keys to the tall girl.

"You can ride mine." She said, "Race Bella if you want."

Leah grinned, gave me a hi five, and Rogue walked through a small doorway with a heap of bags, suitcases and backpacks.

"These are some of my things." She drawled, walking over to the blue Jaguar XK parked next to Charlie's SUV. It had been a gift from the Professor, and she shared it with Bobby. "I hope they fit in the boot."

"Nice car." Leah said, "In fact, pretty much all the cars in here are nice. And the bikes." She looked approvingly at Kitty's Ninja.

"I like my truck." I said, and sneered at Logan, who had followed Rogue into the garage. "No matter what any of you say."

"Face it, Bells." He said gruffly, "Next to some of these beauties, your truck looks like a piece of scrap metal."

Bobby shouldered past Logan, carrying a large black suitcase.

"Don't say that." He hissed at my uncle, "She's sensitive about her truck." Bobby shook his head and walked over to the Jaguar, gaping at the boot.

"Close your mouth, sugah, ya catching flies." Rogue instructed, "And you can tell me what happened to ya hair, too."

Bobby ran a spare hand through his now gelled black hair.

"Oh, yeah, that." He said, "I figured, seeing as we're going back to school, I may as well have fun. Babe, there's no room for my stuff!"

"Put it in the SUV." Charlie grunted, walking into the now slightly crowded garage, "Stacks of room there." He held up the keys to the SUV, "Now who wants to drive her? Cos I'm driving my cruiser."

Paul lunged forward.

"ME!!!" He crowed, grinning happily. "Oh yeah!"

We laughed at Paul's happy expression.

"Hey man, mind if Kitty and I ride in the back?" Jake asked Paul, whose expression turned from happy to thoughtful, and from thoughtful to disgusted.

"There's a screen you can put up." Charlie whispered. "Dividing the front from the back of the car."

"…Okay…" Paul muttered darkly, and I beckoned Leah over to the lockers.

"Here you go." I said, after rummaging through a spare locker, "These should fit you."

Leah took the motorbike leathers, and raced into a small room off the garage used for changing clothes. Moments later, she walked back out, holding her jeans and t-shirt in one hand, and chucked them into the back of the SUV. I was already wearing my leathers, and my helmet was hanging from my bike.

"Can I drive?" Bobby asked Rogue.

"No, I'm driving." Rogue replied.

"Okay." Bobby grinned, just as I turned to Leah.

"Whipped." I muttered, and she grinned, as Kitty burst out laughing.

Storm, Jubes and Ange filed into the garage, and Storm walked hugged me, then Kitty, and then Bobby and Rogue.

"I'll miss you all." She said softly, "And you too, Charlie." She gave my dad a tight hug.

"I'm glad." He said, grinning, and hugged her back, before hugging Logan. "I'll see you around, hopefully."

Ange came over and hugged me.

"Make sure you ring me." She said, "And E-mail me, too."

"Every day." I promised, "You have a good time here, and I hope you try out for the X-men."

"Maybe." She grinned, "We'll see."

They stood back, and we all got onto our respective vehicles. I placed my helmet on my head, and my fingerless leather gloves on my hand. Leah did the same, as Rogue jumped into the drivers seat of her Jaguar, starting the engine, and Charlie and Paul started the cars they were driving.

Leah and I revved the engines of the bikes, and raced out of the garage, Rogue and Bobby following us, then Paul, and after him Charlie.

We were on our way to Forks.

"I'm coming back, baby!!!" I cheered, and Leah did an imitation of a wolf howl, and I laughed.

Forks, here I come!!!

**A fuel stop on the way to Forks.**

As we pulled into the fuel stop, I saw everyone look at us, priceless looks on their faces.

I suppose, if I saw a black Kawasaki Ninja, a blue and yellow Suzuki (My bike - not as fast as Kitty's, but still I liked it), a blue Jaguar XK, a black SUV the looked slightly FBI-esque, and a _police cruiser_, I would gape.

Like the cliché family gaping at us as we went to individual fuel pumps, and filled our rides up. The overwight father, the ratty looking mother, the skinny boy with a acne problem, and the young teenage girl with way to much makeup on.

"You own those bikes?" The boy asked, winking at me. I vomited mentally.

"Why?" Paul asked from the pump behind me, as he eyed the boy with taste.

"Chill man, just asking a question!" The boy yelled, voice breaking on the last syllable. Ha.

"You wanna chill?" Bobby sneered from in front of Leah, as Rogue got out of the car.

"Bobby." Charlie said warningly, "Not here."

Bobby nodded grudgingly, and turned to fill the Jaguar up.

"Aww, did Daddy tell you off?" The boy simpered.

"Can it, brat." Paul snarled, clenching his fists and unconsciously flexing his biceps… mmmm. The boy shrugged, and turned away, obviously deciding fighting any one of us would be a bad move.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the loud rumble of Jake's stomach.

"He, I'm, uhhh, hungry." Jake grinned, "Can we eat?"

"Fine." Charlie muttered, "Let's eat."

We bolted to the small diner, as Charlie went to pay for the fuel.

**Bella's House.**

"Home, sweet home!!" I sang as I stepped off my bike, stretching and then removing my helmet. I had parked on the front lawn, next to my truck, to leave room for the other cars.

Leah parked Kitty's Ninja next to me, as Paul stopped the SUV in front of the garage, and Charlie got out behind him. Rogue and Bobby drove their Jaguar into the garage of their house, and started unpacking their things.

"Thanks for letting me ride the bike." Leah said to Kitty, handing her the keys and the helmet, "It was awesome." She then turned to me, "I'll drop by tomorrow, okay?" She turned and sprinted into the woods.

"Sure thing." I said, as Paul and Jake walked over to us.

"See ya, Bells." Paul smirked, "Stay safe." He turned and followed Leah's trail.

Jake kissed Kitty goodbye, and trotted after them, leaving us standing there.

"Well," Charlie began, "There should be enough room in the garage for the bikes and the SUV. Don't want them getting stolen now, do we?"

Kitty and I grinned, and I jumped into the SUV as Charlie opened the garage door, driving it in slowly, taking care to leave room on the left side.

After that, Kitty and I pushed our motorbikes into the garage, and then slumped into the house, claiming the sofa in the living room.

"I'm tired." Kitty muttered.

"I have to go to school tomorrow, and I haven't been since Edward attacked me. At least Bobby and Rogue will be there." I grumbled, "So it should be fun. Won't you consider going?!!"

She gave me a lazy smile.

"Maybe." She said, "In a couple of weeks."

"Dang."

**Forks High.**

Thank you Kitty, for allowing me to borrow your bike. I am forever in your debt, I though to myself as I roared into the car park, Bobby and Rogue following me in their Jaguar.

Kitty had decided to take my bike apart, an idea I had protested until she agreed to let me ride hers. I just hoped she didn't break anything.

So anyway, a lot of people were staring at me. And walking towards were I was parking. Oh jeez….

"Is she new?" Mike Newton asked loudly as I got off my bike.

No Mike, you dick, I'm just wearing a helmet and you can't see my face.

So I took my helmet off, and the crowd gasped.

"BELLA!!!" Jessica screamed, and launched herself at me. Skank germs, ewwww.

"Uh, hi, Jess." I muttered, extracting myself from her hug.

"Where were you??? We thought you were dead!!! OMG, I'm so glad you're back-"

Her babbling was interrupted by Bobby getting a megaphone out of his bag, and beginning to scream into it.

"FORKS HIGH, I HAVE RETURNED!!! BOW DOWN AT MY FEET, KISS THE GROUND WHERE I HAVE WALKED, FOR I AM YOUR SAVIOUR!!! NO LONGER SHALL YOU BE SUBJECTED TO HOURS OF BOREDOM IN ENGLISH!!!!" He paused, looking around, "FOR I HAVE RETURNED!!"

"He's buff." Jess whispered.

"Back off, bitch, Bobby is mine!!!" Rogue exclaimed, "So you can go and shove a-"

"What is going on here?" The principal demanded, walking up to us.

"-Tire tube up yah ass!!!" Rogue finished, and gave Jess the finger.

Jess gaped.

"Nah, I'm jus' joking, honey." Rogue sniggered, and gave her a hug.

"Oh, good, cos I was like 'She hates me'!!" Jess simpered.

The principal tapped his foot, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing much." I said, "Just, you know, we're back."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Hmm." He muttered, "And why were you away?"

"Sick." I said, "Ring my dad for details." I took a breath, and looked around at all the curious faces. "Go on, shoo." I made a shooing motion with my hands. They started to walk away, like lost sheep.

Sucked in, Forks High, Cos I'm back!!!

**Please review!!**


	13. Mutant Fan Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight.**

**This chappie is dedicated to missa540, whose Birthday is on Easter!!!! So I wish her a happy Birthday **_**and **_**Easter, and I hope you all do the same!!! Now this chappie is a bit of a filler, but the next one is where the stuff **_**really **_**starts happening!! **

**To Angel JJK: I hope you like this chappie!!**

**To : Oh, Edward gets what's coming to him soon… don't worry about that!!!**

**To Supernatural Sam And Dean: I'm glad you do!!!**

**To narley410: Bobby does some of his funny quotes in this chappie… and I hope you enjoy!!**

**To Lilana: Wow, thanks for the review!!! (I hate Edward too… damn his sparkly ass;) I hope you like the update!! And thanks for calling my story 'a work of literary genius'!!**

**To goldenrose37: Umm, when did I say mutants can't be imprinted on??? Cos they can be, Paul is just too volatile to imprint on Bella yet… anyways, hope you like it!!!**

**To rosejoanna: Hope you enjoy reading this!!!**

**To Luli Cullen: The fight involves Kitty, Bobby and Bella (Not Rogue cos she was depowered,) Rose, Jasper and Emmett. It's gonna be in a chap or two!**

**To missa540: I'm putting the chappie up a little early, but anyways I hope you like it!!! (Happy B-day to you!!! Happy B-day to you!!) Can't wait to read the skit!!!!**

**To witch20: *Breathes sigh of relief* Good, I though I was in serious trouble then!!! Lol!!**

**To Hermitt: Can't wait for another review!! Keep them coming, and I'll keep updating!!!**

* * *

**In class, Bella's POV**

"And this topic is so dumb. Why can't we like, do the timeline of the Gran Theft Auto games?"

"Bobby, that has nothing to do with where the Declaration of Independence was signed!!!" The teacher exploded.

Bobby frowned, "It was signed at the bottom!" Bobby shrugged, "Or maybe it was at the left side, or the right side-"

"Next."

"Bitch." Bobby snarled, and took his seat next to Rogue.

"Bella, please stand up and come to the front of the room."

"Dang." I muttered.

**The cafeteria**

"And the Cullen's moved out of town, and Ange became a mutant and tried to kill us all, and then-"

"Ange tried to kill you all?" Rogue asked, faking interest - after all, she already knew the _true _story.

"Yeah, right." I interrupted, "Ange hates fighting."

"No, she did." Jess persisted.

"Ange didn't!!!" A voice from across the cafeteria yelled, and we all whipped around to see Ben Cheney standing on a chair, pointing a finger at Jess.

"Oh great. It's the 'we love mutants' fan club." Mike grunted.

"Is that Tyler?" I asked, picking out his face. Actually, the kids sitting at Ben and Tyler's table numbered over ten. Cool.

"Yeah." Jess sneered, "He is sooo lame. Like, how can you love a mutant?"

"How can you love a skank?" Bobby retorted, reducing Rogue to giggles and me to snorts.

Jess made a face, and then the lunch bell rang.

"Great." Rogue and I groaned in unison, "Bio."

**Biology. **

I scribbled the notes hastily, and jumped when my cell phone rang.

It was Kitty, so I answered it.

"Yo, Sup?" I asked, placing my feet on the desk.

"Just finished your bike." Kitty laughed, "Can I start on your truck?"

"Whoa, whoa there. What?" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, it won't be anything serious, just tuning up the motor, giving the whole thing a go over… some nice X-men grade stuff, like a holographic projector, GPS, ten inch plasma."

"Okay, okay!" I hissed, "You can upgrade it!"

"Oh, thanks!! Hey, you know how slow your bike was before?"

"Yes."

"Well, I changed the speed limit from one-fifty to one-ninety. Pretty cool, huh? And are you in class?"

The bio teacher had to walk into the classroom that _exact _moment, and see me talking on my phone, with my feet on my desk, didn't he?

"Oh, yeah." I replied calmly, "I only have about an hour left." The teacher glared at me, and made a gesture for me to put my phone away.

"So? Come home early!!"

"But Dad will say-" There was a scuffling sound, and suddenly Charlie was on the phone.

"It's fine with me." He grumbled, "You probably want to see the bike though, huh?"

"Yes." I replied, "Fine, I'm coming." I hung up, placed the phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag from beside my desk, as well as my helmet.

"We leaving?" Bobby asked, swivelling around in his chair.

"Yes. Through the door, though." I added, as an afterthought. "Don't want you diving through the window again, do we?"

He grinned, and jumped up.

"GOODBYE!!!" Bobby shrieked, walking past the teacher and out the door.

"I'm gonna go… I dunno, cut myself or something…" Rogue said darkly, keeping up her goth/emo façade.

"Whatever." I said to the teacher, and followed my fellow mutants outside.

**In Bella's Garage.**

"My fellow Mutants," Bobby intoned, standing on an upturned bucket, "This day will forever be in our memories. When you feel pain; think of this day. When you buy McDonalds and then realise the stupid food person put pickles in your double quarter pounder after you _specifically asked them not to_; remember this day. When -"

"Get on with it!" I fumed, staring at the sheet covered object that was my bike.

"Party pooper." He replied childishly, "Fine."

Kitty bowed, hands, arms and face covered in grease, dirt and grime in general.

"I hope you like it." She said, and swept the sheet off the bike. I gasped, staring at it in awe.

"Wow doesn't cover this." I whispered, "Did you replace the side panels?"

"Yep. A lightweight titanium alloy. Reflects laser beams, most bullets will bounce straight off… I love this stuff." Kitty grinned, "The bike is a tiny bit heavier although the speed boost makes up for it. And check this out." She banged on the side panel and a small device shot out.

"Kitty… is that _a gun_???"

"Yep." My mutant friend said proudly, "Shoots three hundred rounds a minute. Of course, max capacity is only eight hundred, but that's still pretty good."

"Wow. I mean, seriously, wow." I hugged her, "Thanks so much!!"

"Share the love!" Bobby said dramatically, opening his arms wide, and gasping as Rogue hit him on the arm.

"Idiot!"

"Love ya too, babe."

**La Push (Leah's POV)**

"You are kidding me." I said flatly, staring at Sam.

"No, you're doing patrol for the next three days with Embry, while Jake and Paul relieve you after one in the morning." Embry winced - hell, I didn't even know why he was there - he hadn't come with us to the academy. Unless his mum grounded him or something.

"Dude, my imprints in town!!!" Jake shrieked, "What the hell?!""Paul doesn't have an imprint." Sam objected.

"Fuck you!" Paul growled, storming out of the clearing.

"Just rub it in his face, why don't ya?" I sneered, "And besides, we have lives, you dig?"

I stood up, looking around at the small forest clearing.

"Two days." Sam snarled.

"Normal patrol times." Jake replied icily while Embry and I nodded our agreement.

"Fine." Sam growled, "Now get out of here."

"I'm gonna go find Paul." I said to Jake, say hi to Bella, Kitty, Rogue and Ice boy - oh, Charlie too."

"Anyone else?" Jake asked dryly.

"Nah." I waved a hand, "Embry, Seth wants to see you."

Embry sprinted off in one direction, Jake in another and I went to find Paul.

It took me about ten minutes of walking through the forest, and then I caught sight of him sitting on a boulder.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Would you rather Sam or Jarrod?" I asked, "Seth or Embry?" I sat next to him, "Jake?"

"Good point." He snorted, picking up a small chunk of rock. "I suppose you're gonna say, 'Don't let him get to you,' and then I'll say, 'I try not to, but I'm tired of being the faithful wingman'." He crushed the rock in his grip, "This sucks."

"He knows you're touchy about it." I confided, scratching some lichen off the surface of the boulder, "Maybe he did it intentionally?"

"Not a maybe. Definitely." Paul sighed, "I suppose I should ease up, but…. I can't."

"Yeah, you have the whole 'angriest pack member' reputation to keep up, don't you?"

"Ha ha." He grumbled, but I could see he was looking happier.

"You really care for Bella, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, "I guess I do."

**Bella's Room (Bella's POV)**

I watched as Leah clambered through the window from my bed.

"You could have just used the door." I said, as Kitty phased through my wall.

"Hey Leah!" She greeted, "Didja see Bella's bike?"

Leah shook her head, "Not yet." She sat next to me. "So, what's up?"

"Well," I began, "Kitty is 'pimping out my car' tomorrow, which is the weekend, and I'm gonna be bored… hey, come training with me in the forest?"

"Sure." Leah muttered, "Sam tried to give us extra patrols, but we whittled it down to our normal times - but I'm stuck with Embry."

Bella grinned. "Embry's a sweet guy." She said, "Well, a sweet shape-shifter."

"He isn't as sweet as Jake." Kitty said stubbornly, while Bella rolled her eyes

"You should have been here earlier, Leah. There was a cockroach in the garage, and Jake rescued Kitty from the 'Foul, evil monster!'" Bella giggled, "Kitty hates cockroaches."

"Bite me." Kitty sneered, "And besides, you hate centipedes!"

"Ahh, Kitty, I hate many things, example certain winged mutants, certain stalker vampires, Mike Newton, Jess - oh my god, Leah, there's a mutant fan club at school!!"

"Well that's gay. I don't see any fan clubs for Leah Clearwater." She muttered darkly. "Or any for shape-shifters."

Kitty grinned. "There is one club. There's one member, and he's called Embry-" She was cut off by a pillow being thrown at her, and she phased, allowing it to hit the wall behind her.

"Who's in it?" Leah asked. "The mutant fan club, I mean, not what she just said." Leah gave Kitty a half amused half angry look.

"Ben - Ange's crush, Tyler Crowley who nearly ran me over with his van, uhh about another ten kids." I shrugged, "But Ange is the only mutant they know of in Forks."

"Let's keep it that way." Kitty said, "At least for now."

**Please review!!!**


	14. Why are The Cullen's Back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight.**

**Sorry that this was sooooo late, I went camping for four or five days, and only started writing this when I got back. This chapter is where the action starts to happen!!! Yay!!!**

**Also, I've started a forum called Forks High Mutant Fan Club. Regular reviewers who go on there will become Honorary members!!!**

**To rosejoanna: Thanks!!! Hope you go onto the Forum!!!To xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX: All in due time, all in due time!!! Hope you like this chappie!!!**

**To Hermitt: I hope you like this chappie!! Waiting for another long review!!!**

**To missa540: That's okay!! Hope you had a great sleepover!!! Enjoy this chap!!!**

**To Luli Cullen: Rachael isn't imprinted on by Paul in this story, he imprints on Bella. When, I dunno. Soon?To Angel JJK: So I hope you enjoy reading this chappie!!!To : I just randomly thought up the fan club thing, and then said, "I so have to put that in my story!!"To witch20: Argh! Sorry, it took me ages to update again, didn't it? I'm sorry! Embry imprinting on Bella? Nope!!! Hope that makes you happy :D**

**To BlackThrneBoysGgirl: Yup, Paul Will imprint on Bella. Soon, too! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Ange - what's up?" I asked, fingers twirling around the phone cord. I was ringing on the home phone - I couldn't be bothered to ring on either of my cells.

"Not much." She replied, "I worked out a nickname for me."

"Do tell," I chuckled, "It had better be a good one."

"Shade. You know, like those half ghost things that wear black cloaks and stuff." She informed me.

"Hey, don't turn goth on me.""I doubt Jubes would let me. We've been shopping for clothes three times this week!!!"

I laughed. "She seems nice."

"Yeah. So, how's things in Forks?"

Kitty slouched into the kitchen, still in her spotty pyjamas, hair tied back into a messy ponytail. She opened a cupboard and began rummaging through it, no doubt looking for food.

"Hey, walking twister board." I greeted, and returned to talking to Ange. Kitty growled, pulled out a packet of chips, ripping them open and shoving them into her mouth.

"What's that crunching sound?" Ange asked.

"Kitty murdering innocent chips. Hey, there's a mutant fan club at Forks High!"

"Really?" Angela asked doubtfully.

"Really, really. Ben's in it!! As well as Tyler!!"

Ange breathed in sharply, "Really?"

"Like, stop saying that!" I joked, "God, I sounded like Jess then. Someone hit me."

The rolled up newspaper sailed towards me, thunking into the side of my head.

"Thank you Kitty, for your contribution to my pain." I muttered darkly, rubbing my head with my spare hand.

"No problem. Tell Ange I say hi." She instructed, and walked into the lounge room.

"Kitty says hi. So what do you think about the fan club??"

Ange snorted. "I think it's cool. But wouldn't they be getting beaten up for supporting mutants?"

"On Monday there were around ten members. I think five more joined through the week."

"Wow."

"Yup." I shifted, looking out the kitchen window. It was Saturday morning, and a light fog had crept into town from La Push.

"Aww, damn." Ange muttered, "Beast wants me to try this invisibility thing with my powers. I'm supposed to bend light around myself." She sighed, "See ya, Bells.""Great to talk to you." I said sincerely, "Tell Jubes I say hi."

"Will do. Tell everyone up there I say hi too, won't you?" She asked.

"Of course."

There was a small _click _as she hung up, and I placed the phone back on the hook, walking into the lounge room.

"Up for some training in the forest?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Sure." She said, switching off the TV. "Give me half an hour to get ready. Get Bobby and Rogue, will ya? And Leah?"

"Yeah." I said, grinning as she sped upstairs.

Half an hour later, Leah was at my front door with Embry, Paul and Jake, Bobby and Rogue trotting over from their house across the road. I walked out the front, Kitty behind me.

"Up for some training?" I asked, folding my arms.

They all agreed, and we walked into the forest, somehow ending up in pairs.

Obviously, Rogue and Bobby were together, and Kitty and Jake walked side by side. Paul caught up to me, and Embry and Leah were right behind us.

"Have a good week at school?" Paul asked, looking at me.

"There's a mutant fan club.""So I heard." He replied, a mock jealous look crossing his face, and I laughed openly.

It started as a good day.

**Alice's POV**

I told him. I mean, I can't believe myself.

I told _Edward _that a couple of weeks ago, I had a vision of Bella getting attacked by vampires.

And now he's gone to the Volturi. To get himself killed, no less.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rosalie asked from the front passenger seat of Emmett's jeep.

"It has to." I replied, "Seeing Bella will save him."

"She won't come." Emmett growled, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "She hates him."

"Kidnap her, then." Jasper noted, and the jeep bounced as it drove over a rut in the dirt road.

"She would fight us." I whispered.

"Four vampires against one mutant. She isn't even that strong." Rosalie sneered, "With our speed and strength, as well as our numbers, we should have her in no less than-"

_CRASH!!!!!_

The explosion blasted the car backwards, and suddenly the vampires were flying through the air. Crashing into a tree, the car shuddered to a stop, and they slipped out, tensing at the sight around them.

Four large wolves, as well as Bella, the two mutants who accompanied her to high school, and another unknown mutant were glaring at us. Bella was shining brightly, my eyes could pick out the individual strands of blue and yellow electricity arcing over her clothes. The male mutant was blue, shimmering like a crystal as he held an arm out in front of his female companion.

The last mutant, a dark haired girl of medium height, was standing in between Bella and the largest wolf, which was russet red.

"Bells, are they the Cullens?" She asked, cocking her head - no fear in her eyes.

"Yes." Bella replied softly, then switched her gaze to me. "It's nice to see you again, Alice." She looked at my companions, "Emmett, Jasper, _Rose_."

Rosalie snarled, and in response, the lighter grey wolf - more of a silver colour, really, let out a ferocious growl.

"Guys, calm down." I begged, "We just need to talk to Bella-"

"Edward could die!" Rose screeched, and lunged at Bella, hands outstretched.

I saw what happened next.

Bella casually flicked a hand up, and Rose was hit in the chest with so much power even _my _eyes hurt. She blasted past me, crashing straight through trees and snapping the trunks.

It took about three seconds for Emmett and Jasper to react. Jasper headed straight for the other mutants, towards the dark haired girl, and _ran straight through her_. And got encased in a massive pillar of ice over ten metres thick.

Emmett went for the wolves, and payed for it. I saw him get thrown from one to another, like a rag doll. Suddenly he didn't seem like the strongest vampire any more.

There was a loud splintering sound, and Jasper broke free of the ice. I saw the rage in his eyes, and knew I had to stop him.

"JASPER!!!" I screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!"

It was too late, he was heading for Bella and I wouldn't be able to reach them on time.

"BELLA!!!! THREE-SIXTY!!!" The dark haired mutant screamed, and Bella reacted, clicking her two fingers together on her right hand.

The air around us exploded with energy originating from her hand, and Jasper, Emmett and I were blown backwards, while the mutants stayed in place. The huge energy wave continued, blasting everything around us in a huge circle.

Ten kilometres we were thrown back, and then the wave stopped. I got up, and saw that all the trees in a massive circle, with the middle being where Bella was, were flattened out, laying on the ground.

It looked like a massive cyclone had hit the trees, not just Bella's powers.

"She's more powerful." I whispered, staring around me.

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't even feeling drained. Okay, Storm and Bobby said "Your power is limitless" and all that stuff…

…but seeing the effect firsthand was…amazing.

Scary.

And a bit of a wake up call.

My thought had been to put individual shields around the wolves, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty,, to protect them from the blast. As the energy originated from me, I had been safe."

"Is everyone okay?" I yelped, a knelt beside Paul, shaking his massive paw. He whined, and looked up.

"Be glad I put a shield up around us." I told him, looking around. Rogue and Bobby were getting up, Kitty was stretching lazily, and the other wolves were standing.

Paul staggered up, and rested his massive head on my shoulders. I hugged him around his thick furry neck, burying my face in the coarse hair.

"Why'd they come back?" I asked softly, and I felt his massive shoulders shrug, and he growled softly.

"Bella." Bobby said softly, "Here they come."

I tore myself away from Paul, and turned around, leaning against his flank.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed, "I just wanted to talk, but some people had other ideas." She shot Jasper, Rose and Emmett hard glares.

"You came back _just to talk_?" I asked incredulously, "Why?"

"It's Edward." Rose whispered, "Alice had a vision of you getting attacked by vampires. We told Edward a couple of weeks later, and now he's gone to get himself killed."

"That is ridiculous." I said, "Why would he kill himself if he thought I was dead?"

"Because he thinks he's in love with you." Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Paul snarled savagely, leaping over me and starting towards Emmett.

"Paul." I whispered softly, and I knew he heard me because his ears pricked up and he walked back towards me, head still turned and glaring at Emmett with pure rage. I leaned up, and rested my head on his, between his dark eyes.

"I don't love him." I whispered, and turned back to Rose, who was watching me with an expression of disgust.

"I don't know why he even bothers." She sneered, "It appears you are happier with the ones who can hurt you."

Rose hadn't seen my scars, I realised.

"Paul has never hurt me!" I yelled, and showed her my right arm with the three glimmering scars, "He never will! I can't say the same for your brother though, can I?"

"Just leave." Bobby said, and Jasper looked at him.

"Give us a reason." Jasper growled.

I interrupted. "I'll give you one. Between us, Bobby and I have more than enough power to destroy this planet." I waved my hand around the destroyed forest, "This was a click of my fingers."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, horrified.

"I turned Omega, Alice. I'm one of the strongest mutants in the world."

**Duh Duh Dunnnnnn…**

**Please review!!!**


	15. And The Cavalry Arrives

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I rewrote this chapter what, three times? And It's kinda short, it's just a filler cos the next one is where Bella goes to Volturi, and proceeds to kick-ass!**

**To Murasaki KuroNeko Rei: Thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

**To Luli Cullen: I'm glad you enjoyed it!! **

**To rosejoanna: Thanks!**

**To xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX: Okay, Paul will be with Bella - That much is certain!**

**To BlackThrneBoysGgirl: I'm glad you do, and I hope you enjoy reading this chappie!**

**To Hermitt: Aww, thank you for another awesome review! That fight scene was fun to write.. I love to write a good fight scene! **

**To Stina Whatever: Thanks for the review! Hope you like reading this chap!**

**To sousie: Sorry to let you down! Hope you enjoy **

**To witch20: Lemme guess - I'm in the fire seat, huh? Sorry : ( Had a bit of a writers block… **

**To Sakura Lisel: The Cullen's do seem a bit thick, eh? Oh and the reason Edward didn't contact Charlie or someone is that in my story he's fairly impatient. And he always thought of Bella as a fragile human instead of a powerful mutant, but in the next chapter part will be in his pov, so you'll see how he reacts to Bella being all-powerful. And as for the fight with the Volturi.. What else can I say but it's inevitable? Thanks for you awesome in-depth review!**

**To narley410: Paul is totally awesome, and Paul/Bella is just as cool!! Hope you like this mini chap!**

**To missa540: How many languages was that?? Duude, must be one of the longest reviews ever! You're still sick?? Man, you have my best get well wishes! Venting is okay… sometimes we all need to vent, and I'm happy to listen!**

**To vampirelover2009: Really? Aww, thanks!**

**To ada-cullen: That's kay! Sometimes I can't be bothered to log on as well… I'm so lazy!! **

**To Saya: Another awesome review!! Thanks for it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story (When it is eventually put up)**

**Alice's POV**

Do you know what it feels like, having to ask a person who was hurt by your brother to save your said brother? Do you know how low it feels? If I could actually cry, I would.

"Paul has never hurt me!!" Bella yelled at Rose, "He never will! I can't say the same for your brother though, can I?" She seemed far too defensive of the wolf called Paul. I bit my lip, casting a worried glance her way.

While she was yelling, Bella pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, showing the three shiny crescents. If I had of had a heart, it would feel as though someone was stabbing it with a knife.

"Just leave." Bobby growled, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Jasper's eyes flickered over to Bobby.

"Give us a reason." He growled, tensing to spring, like a predator.

Bella stepped forward.

"I'll give you one. Between us, Bobby and I have more than enough power to destroy this planet." She waved a hand around, indicating the destroyed forest, "This was a click of my fingers."

I shook my head, "What do you mean?" I asked, a horrified tone creeping into my voice.

"I turned Omega, Alice. I'm one of the strongest mutants in the world."

How about now, when you are staring at that person, who you have always thought of as weak, fragile, delicate - but in reality that person is much, much stronger than you. They could kill you.

It dawns on you, slowly.

"Bella," I sobbed, falling to my knees, "I'm sorry - I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" She asked sounding confused.

"Edward - he thinks you're dead - and he went to the Volturi, and he's going to kill himself! And I thought you might want to help, but now, now I…" I babbled, trailing off at the end.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Now… Now I realise you really hate him!" I exclaimed, and covered my face with my hands.

Do you know how I feel now?? The lowest of low.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing a vampire break down in front of you, crying without tears, is one of the most unnerving things you could ever see. Especially when that vampire's Alice, eternally optimistic and bubbly.

"Y'all didn't tell me they could cry." Rogue drawled, while I could hear Kitty in the background.

"Storm? Logan, why are you on her cell - you know what, never mind." She was on her cell, "Get Beast, Storm and your arse here ASAP. The Cullen's are back."

Meanwhile, I could hear Bobby on his cell.

"Charlie, we'll meet you at home. There's been a fight." He paused, listening, "Yeah, with the Cullen's. We need to get out of here." He paused again, "Okay, see you soon." He closed his phone with a snap.

I turned around to see Kitty pacing, still on her phone.

"Use the Blackbird then! It _is _fast enough!" She growled, "Of course I know - just get here, alright!" She hung up, and walked over.

"We need to leave." I said, "Authorities will probably be wondering what happened."

"What about us?" Jasper demanded. I whipped around, locking eyes with him.

"We'll talk back at my place." I said. "Just hold on, I'll get us there."

And then I summoned a flat disc of energy beneath the mutants and I, the wolves and the vampires, raising it up into the air and speeding it off through the air towards Charlie's house. I stood in the middle, thoughts tumbling through my head.

_The Cullen's are back._

_Edward is going to kill himself._

_The Volturi - What are they?_

_They want my help._

"Bella." A voice said. It was Kitty, at my shoulder, "They want you to help Edward." She shook her head, disgusted."I figured." I replied.

She looked at me, "You owe them _nothing_. Have they ever saved your life? No. All they did was meddle." She folded her arms impatiently.

"I know." I whispered, "But I'm not doing it for Edward. I'm doing it for them." I jerked my head over to where the Vampires were sitting.

She frowned, and then locked eyes with me.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She muttered, and then smiled ever-so-slightly, "But then again, I trust you completely." She walked over to Jake, her footsteps causing slight ripples in the energy disc.

**Backyard at Charlie's house.**

I dropped the energy disc to about half a meter above the ground, and then flicked my fingers, causing it to fade rapidly. We dropped to the ground, just as Charlie sprinted around the corner of the house.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, glaring over my shoulder at the Cullens.

"Yeah Dad, 'm fine." I muttered, "Storm, Beast and Logan are coming in the jet." I looked up at the sky, "Here they are."

The jet, which was no more than a silver blur at first, slowed and then eventually stopped, hovering above the backyard.

"Move back towards the house!!" Charlie ordered, "Give 'em room to land!!"

"And the cavalry arives." Kitty snickered, watching the jet land with a relieved expression.

We moved back towards the house as the jet descended, finally landing with a thump. The ramp at the back folded out, and Storm, Logan and Beast stepped out, dressed in their X-suits.

"Bella, so it's true?" Storm asked, "They're back?"

"In the flesh.. Er, whatever." I muttered, "But yes, they're back." Storm looked at the Cullen's, and sighed.

"What is it they want?" She asked.

"Apparently Edward thinks I'm dead, so he went to some group of vampires called the Volturi to get himself killed." I took a breath, and then uttered the last piece of information, "And Alice wants me to save him."

**Finished**


	16. Infiltration

**Hey guys! Here's the next chappie!**

**I just want to get this up, so I won't reply to any reviews. If you had any burning questions, just PM me, and I'll answer them. So, if you want to read drabbles based on my Bella, Mutant timeline, I have a story up called 'recollections', which is based on that. If you have any requests for a theme/pairing, PM me or submit it in a review, I'll write it in!**

**Also, Tony Stark is mentioned briefly. He might come into the story later on. Might. Anyways, here you go.  
Update 18/5/10: Looked at this chap and found some errors I couldn't abide. Edited and replaced original chap 16!**

**Kitty's POV**

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and walked over to the wall of the jet, grabbing a silver briefcase and opening the locks. A piece of paper fluttered out and I read it, grinning.

_Dear Katherine - no, Kitty,_

_Ah yes, I'm sure you prefer Kitty. Quite positive, in fact. Never mind, I shall just continue._

_When the X-men told me vampires existed (It was actually Beast and yourself, Logan was drinking __**all **__my brandy, and Storm was gossiping with Pepper), I thought to myself, "What is a good way to combat them?" _

_And then I came up with this idea. The same design as my Repulser gauntlets, just painted black (It suits you, dear!) with an onboard systems analysis computer (Scanners, radars, blah blah). Just aim it at a vampire, palm facing outward, press the button on your index finger with your thumb, and boom! A pressurised blast with a core temperature of around 1500 degrees Celsius. Also, they are padded on the inside, so you're good to punch people, and the systems won't short-out when you phase._

_I do hope you try them out, and when you do, report back to me on how they feel. Must go now, supposed to be at a conference and Pepper is threatening to take a chisel to the Lamborghini! _

_Tony Stark (Ironman)_

_PS: Pepper sends her love. She is also giving me death glares, and rummaging through my office for a chisel - damn, she found one!_

I grinned, and looked at the black gauntlets impressed into the foam. I pulled them out, and slipped them onto my hands, sighing happily as they automatically adjusted to fit.

"What's that?" Bella asked from her seat. I looked up, and grinned.

"These are the gauntlets Tony sent me. So I can really kick some royal ass today." I cocked my head, and looked at Bella. "Paul doesn't hate you, ya know."

Bella it her lip. "He has every reason to." She challenged.

"Pfft, Bella, he's stubborn." I said, "Look, don't blame yourself, okay?"

"M'kay." She muttered, and I sat back down.

**Bella's POV**

"_I'm coming." Paul said. Logan spat out his cigar, and cracked his knuckles._

"_No, you aren't." My uncle stated, "This is between us and the Volturi."_

"_We will let them know we are allied with the wolves, of course." Storm said. Jake, Leah and Embry nodded, while Paul folded his arms._

"_I want to come." Paul repeated stubbornly. I sighed softly._

"_This is a diplomatic mission." Beast interjected. "We can't risk you-"_

"_So what?" Paul yelled, "I'm just like a ticking bomb? Everyone expects me to go off?" He clenched his fists, "I've always supported you!"_

"_Paul, cut the crap!" Leah yelled back, "We're in enough shit from Sam. You want to dig yourself deeper, huh? And they don't need you with them!" She jerked her thumb towards the mutants._

_Paul looked at me. "You just wanna save him, huh? You want Edward to be safe." He sneered. I recoiled, anger boiling over._

"_He attacked me!" I shot back, "I'm saving him for Alice's sake! No other reason!" I glared at him, "What _is _your problem?"_

"_My problem is you going and saving a vampire! A vampire, Bella!" He yelled, and started shaking, "He attacked you, and you want to save him?"_

"_Are you deaf?" I yelled back, "I told you! _I'm doing it for Alice!_" I shook my head, "What's gotten into you?"_

_I didn't get an answer, as Paul exploded into his giant, silver wolf._

"_Dammit!" Leah screamed, and suddenly she was a steel grey wolf, snarling at Paul. Jake growled, and jumped into the air, landing as his red wolf._

"_Bella," A quiet voice said, and I turned to see Embry standing near my shoulder, "He doesn't mean any of it."_

_The three wolves were snarling, Leah and Jake against Paul, who looked furious. I looked over at the Cullens, who looked somewhat horrified, and then back to Embry._

_I shook my head sadly, "He must be pretty angry to say those things, huh?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and knew it was Rogue._

"_Just go." Embry said, "When you come back, you can talk things over with him." The shape-shifter grinned, and then pointed over to the wolves, "See? Jake has him going back to La Push."_

_I turned my head just in time to see a silver tail disappear into the forest, and then Jake walked back over to Kitty, panting slightly._

"_Goodbye, Jake." Kitty said, and Jake nodded his huge head, before racing off into the forest. Leah waited for a moment, until Embry joined her side in wolf form, and then they strolled off casually, Leah giving me one last encouraging look before I lost sight of her._

"_Ready to go?" Storm asked me._

"_Yes." I replied, and beckoned to Alice, before turning towards the jet._

I watched as Kitty sat back down, fiddling with a holographic display projected from one of her gauntlets. Next to me was Alice, who was scanning Edward's future.

"Rogue, get me a link to Base." Storm ordered from the pilot's seat. Rogue, who was head of communications, grinned and pressed several buttons.

"Whassup, yo?" A static filled voice issued from the jet's speakers, and an image of Jubilee's face popped up on two plasmas, on the left side of the ship, one in the cockpit.

"The sky." Logan replied blandly.

"It's so cute that you have to try to be cool, Logan." Jubilee said scathingly. I leaned forward, and tapped Kitty on the shoulder.

"What's up with Jubes?" I asked.

Kitty shook her head, sighing, "Logan spilt coffee on her Prada Handbag."

"Ouch."

"What did you find on their palace?" Charlie inquired, and Jubilee was shoved aside by Ange, who saw me and waved, before looking at something held in her hands.

"According to these records, a large building in the middle of town belongs to an A. Vangetti, Business man." Ange grinned, "Of course, we uncovered a whole lot more than that. The Volturi complex runs underground, nearly spanning all of Volterra. This domed building in the middle? That's their throne room."

"Then that's where we hit." Alice chimed in, and Rogue grinned at her. Alice was an easy-going vampire, so most of the X-men liked her, even though they had known her in a space of less than two hours."

"Apparently boatloads of tourists go missing around here." Jubes added, "Around the main square."

"Vamp chow." Bobby chuckled, "So what do we do?"

"Infiltrate." Storm said, "Beast, Kitty, Bella and Alice will find their own way in. The rest of us will pose as tourists. Rogue, I want you to fly the jet into the forest nearby."

We all nodded our understanding, except for Alice, who was staring into space.

"She's having a vision!" I exclaimed, "Alice, what do you see?"

Alice blinked, and turned to me.

"We have until midday." She said, "That's when Edward will reveal himself. The Volturi will have to make a public appearance to stop him."

"Well then, let's roll." Logan chuckled, and Storm dropped the jet outside of the city, the cloaking device still on.

"Good luck." Ange and Jubilee chorused, and the plasma's went blank.

**The City of Volterra, Bella's POV.**

We split up just past the city's gateway, Beast, Kitty, Alice and I opting for a stealthy approach through the alleyways, while the rest wore civilian clothes over their X-suits and joined onto a group of tourists. Rogue had taken the jet and hidden with it in a nearby forest, we couldn't risk her or the jet getting damaged.

So we crept through the alleyways, keeping to the shadows. The time on my watch read 11:29 am, so we had plenty of time.

Kitty tapped the back of one gauntlet, and grinned as another holographic display popped up.

"Cool." She said, and waved it over the ground. "It's a scanner. It shows the tunnels below ground."

I had a sudden impulse to laugh. I mean, what if a tourist took a wrong turn, and ended up in this alleyway, only to find a man with blue fur covering his body, a female vampire, Kitty crouching on the ground with her black gauntlets and the holographic display, and me sniggering. I dismissed the thoughts and returned to the conversation.

"…Our best bet is to enter the sewers here, and follow them to the city centre." Kitty was saying, "On the way, we can make contact with Storm and the rest, and check their progress."

"How?" Alice asked, and I grinned, tapping my black earpiece. Beast was frowning, he looked at Kitty.

"You'll have to phase us through the ground. There are no man holes nearby." He said, and Kitty shrugged.

"Sure, no problem." She said, and grabbed my arm. I grabbed Alice, while Beast held Kitty's other arm.

"What-" Alice began, before we became intangible, and slipped through the ground, into inky black. The first thing I noticed was the smell.

"Phurghhh." I choked out, "It smells worse than Logan when he hasn't bathed for a week."

"It smells worse than Logan, regardless of his current hygiene." Beast chuckled. I grinned as a static filled voice filled my ear.

"Nice one, fur ball." Logan sneered over the connection, "You in the sewers yet?"

"Yup." Kitty answered, "What's your status?"

"According to what Bobby told the tour guide, Storm and I are attending a _marriage _camp, and Bobby and his dad 'Chuck' came to Italy for fine wine, women and cars." Logan grumbled. "Now everyone's glaring at me, and smiling sympathetically at Storm."

"I meant your mission status." Beast sighed.

"Huh? Oh, right, we're heading to the main square now. Wolverine out." Logan muttered, and pleasant silence filled my ear.

"Lights, please." Beast grinned, and I created a small force field filled with electricity, which hovered above my palm. I then sent it down the sewer, and we followed it, taking turns when Kitty directed us to. The next thing we knew, we were standing in front of a large metal grille, which had a bio-hazard sign on it.

"Charming." Alice murmured, while Kitty waved her gauntlet up and down.

"It's clear, no toxins in the vicinity." She muttered, and we linked together again, walking through the grille.

"It's cleaner in here." Beast said, "And it's concrete, not masonry."

We continued walking for about another three minutes, and then Kitty stropped us with an outstretched arm.

"We must be close." Kitty said, "In fact, we're below the central building. What now?"

"We wait until the other group is inside." Beast replied. We stood around for about five minutes, and then my earpiece cracked into life. It was Bobby.

"Oh wow! Look, _Dad_, at these _vaulted ceilings_!" He yelled, and I grinned. Bobby was telling us they were inside without giving them away.

"Who are those people, Dad? Who's that guy on the floor?" Bobby continued, "He looks like he might need some _help_."

"It's time." I said, "Hey Kitty - how do those gauntlets work?"

"I don't know, Bells, but I get the feeling you might want to put up some shields." Kitty grinned, and aimed her palm at the ceiling.

**Fin. Please review!**


	17. Authors Note with Spoilers for story

**Okay guys, this is an Author's note. And I seriously hate myself for putting it up.**

**Anyway, onto the reasons I haven't updated. Here they are:**

**1) I have homework to do, and have told myself I won't write any more of Omega or Recollections until I do it.**

**2) I have rewritten the next chap about three or four times because it just ain't good, yo.**

**3) Halogirl240, if you are reading this, you suck. School today was boring.**

**4) I like pie.**

**PS: Recollections won't be updated until I update Omega. Now, I know from experience you will all be very pissed off at me, and say 'Oh my freakin god! She didn't even give us any spoilers!'. So, therefore, to save myself from a hoard of angry people, I have compiled a list of spoilers.**

**1) The next chap shall be called, 'The Volturi Can Kiss My Ass.'**

**2) You know how I said I wanted to do three or four stories after Bella, Mutant? Well, seeing as Bella, Mutant is based around Twilight, Omega is/will be based around New Moon and Eclipse.**

**3) Paul and Bella will have a happy ending. **

**4) Oh, and the story after this will be set three years after Omega.**

**5) And Omega is no where near finished.**

**6) Leah will get a guy. The Poll to vote on who is on my profile page!**

**7) Edward and Paul gonna have a showdown over Bella, yo…**

**No more spoilers! I have to keep some secret!**


	18. The Volturi can kiss my ass!

**My sincere apologies for the wait. Holidays have been busier for me than I thought, and my crappy notebook decided to delete the nearly finished chapter, so I wrote it again.  
Some of the reactions of the Volturi might be a bit ooc, but yeah, not much I can say about that. Now enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

The iron grip on my neck increased as Demetri bent down to stare into my eyes, a look of pure fury crossing his face.

"You thought to expose us," He snarled, "You showed over two hundred people something purely unnatural."

"They saw the sun glinting of my skin!" I argued back, and the pressure around my neck increased.

"How many humans look like a crystal when the sun shines upon them?" A high, cold voice interjected from across the room. Jane.

"None, sister." Alec replied smoothly, "Which is why he must be punished."

"Felix?" Demetri asked politely, "Would you care to dismember Edward? I would hate to rip this shirt."

"Hot date with Heidi later, huh?" A vampire I had only just met recently jeered. His name was Jarl, and he was tall and well muscled with messy white blond hair and dark red eyes. He had a slightly Norwegian accent, having lived in Norway before joining the Volturi last year. He was already one of their most respected guards, on par with Demetri and Felix. Jane had told me with a smirk that Jarl had a one-of-a-kind ability, one I didn't want to cross.

"Indeed." Demetri returned, smirking as Felix walked up towards where I was kneeling.

"Make it..._painful_." Aro whispered harshly, and Felix grabbed my jaw, beginning to crush it easily. I closed my eyes, and waited.

The doors open, and rough, human voices reached my ears.

"Oh wow! Look, _Dad_, at these _vaulted ceilings_!" A boy yelled, and Demetri sighed.

"Who are those people, Dad? Who's that guy on the floor?" The boy continued, "He looks like he might need some _help_."

"Heidi!" Aro snapped, "Get them out!"

But Heidi wasn't there. The humans must have slipped away without her noticing...this was very odd...

"Who on earth are you?" Aro roared as the humans closed the doors. There were about four of them, and I frowned as I tried to read their minds. I couldn't, which only meant...

Felix released his grip on my neck, and I looked up as my eyes snapped open.

"I don't believe it..." Marcus whispered, "Mutants."

The floor in front of me buckled and blasted upwards in a column of energy, and another four figures jumped lithely out of the smoking crater.

**Bella's POV**

We slowly straightened up, taking in the shocked faces of the vampires standing on the other side of the room. The were about eight of them, standing in a row before three thrones on a raised podium. There were two small vampires who looked to be younger than me; a tall vampire who was more muscular than Emmett, a lithe vampire with curly blond hair and whose posture reminded me of a hunter staring at his prey, a vampire with white blond hair with folded arms and several others who looked very displeased.

The vampires on the thrones looked at us with disdain. The vampire in the central throne had long black hair and milky red eyes. The vampire on his right had the same coloured hair and a somewhat absent expression, while the one on the left had long blond hair and looked as though he wanted to rip us into bits.

"Hey," Kitty said, seeing Logan and the others standing near the door, "These gauntlets work pretty well... was this floor marble?" She looked at the three thrones, "Oops, my bad."

"Indeed," A muscular vampire with messy blond hair said, "It was 'Your bad'. How will you repay us?" He winked at Kitty.

"I have a partner." Kitty shot back, "Dick."

"There's Edward!" Alice said, and took a step forward, only for Beast to throw out his arm.

"Patience." He said softly, as the vampire sitting in the central throne stood up.

"You know _him?" _The vampire exclaimed, "Well, this gets even more interesting by the minute."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not twenty minutes ago did he expose himself to humans. And now some mutants are here to save him." He stood up, and spread his arms wide, "We have everything we could ever want. What could you offer us?"

"Let him go, and then we'll talk." Storm said.

"Or what?" The blond vampire sprawled elegantly across his throne snapped, and Logan looked over at a tall figure to my left, who nodded as a tall vampire strode towards us.

Bobby stepped forward, his face calm and ready as he brought his palms up, directed at the tall vampire who had olive skin and black hair, cutting an intimidating figure with his huge muscular body.

Bobby flicked his fingers towards the man, and tendrils of ice erupted into existence in the air around the vampire, stretching and twisting around his body like glittering blue snakes. The vampire was pulled to a halt, a twisted grimace appearing on his face as the tendrils pulled him to a dead stop.

"Let me go!" The vampire snarled, stuggling in the icy grip.

"You can all kiss my ass!" Bobby yelled to the vampires on the other side of the room.

"Ha!" A male vampire with blond curls cried out, "You call that power? I am the best tracker in the world!" He dived towards Kitty, arms outstretched. She sighed, and phased as he hit her, allowing him to pass through her and hit my waiting force field. He reminded me of a wolf, hunting deer, only to find that the deer were killer deer with mad skills...

I closed it around him, and levitated it up into the air, hovering over the centre of the room.

"Demetri, you just got beaten by a girl." A small vampire said, a grin breaking out on her face.

Demetri, the vampire enveloped in my force field, struggled and swore, realising he was trapped with no way out.

"Or, we'll take him by force." Storm snarled, "So make a damn decision!"

The three vampires on the thrones looked at each other, and nodded.

"Run to your saviours Edward, like the sad little girl you are." The head vampire mocked as Edward ran towards us, and I smirked, dropping the forcefield and releasing the vampire called Demetri.

"Alice, take him and go." Kitty said, "Now!"

Alice nodded and pulled Edward into the crater, disappearing in a mere second. There was silence as we looked at each other, and then at the vampires.

"I am Aro. Who are you?" Aro repeated, standing up and walking towards us, his hands held out in a gesture of peace.

"We are the X-men." Beast said, gesturing to every mutant in the room.

"Why did you come here?" Aro continued.

Storm looked at Logan, who shrugged.

"An alliance."Storm said softly, "That's why we're here. You're the superpower of the vampire world, and the X-men are one of the largest mutant organizations on earth. So how about an alliance?"

"They've got power." The vampire who had been hitting on Kitty noted, "Lots of it."

"They're reasonably nice." Jane added, "At least I think so. Even if they did rescue Edward."

Aro shrugged.

"What the hell?" He said, smiling, sweeping his hands towards the vampires. "This is the Volturi. Well, at least a third of them."


	19. Soulmate

**An extra long chappie! And I wrote the end first, so yeah. By the way, Emma Frost makes an appearance in this chap. Now enjoy, and please review!**

Demetri stopped in the middle of the large room, pointing at the marble tiles under his feet.

"She is down there." He said, "The top of her head is exactly three point four metres underground."

"Damn, you're good!" Bobby chuckled as Kitty re-appeared, grinning widely.

"What can he do?" Logan asked, pointing at Jarl, who raised an eyebrow.

"He can make your worst nightmare take appearance." Jane said, "Be it an enemy, a loved one being murdered, anything you fear." She gave Jarl a sideways glance, "You wish him to demonstrate it?"

"Why not?" Storm said, "Who hasn't had a go...Bella." She winked at me, "Show them what Omega means, would you dear?"

"Of course," I replied, stepping forward, "Let's do this, Jarl."

**Rogue's POV**

I swivelled in the pilot's chair of the ship, facing Edward and Alice. Edward was wearing a red robe that was tattered, obviously having seen better days. Alice was on the phone to her mate Jasper while I made sure things were ship-shape.

"Maintain cloaking device," I said out aloud to the jet, causing Edward to look up, "And keep up those shields."

"What are you-" Edward began.

The jet's AI interrupted him.

"_Of course, Rogue. Is there anything else?" _The synthesized voice asked.

"Keep that thermal monitor going. Remember, we aren't looking for red or orange blobs, we're looking for blue ones." I instructed, "What's the radius we have going?"

"_We have a ten mile radius going. If they choose to attack, we will have sufficient warning." _The AI replied.

"Good." I said, "Then let's hope that Storm and Beast are diplomatic today."

The AI switched off, and I checked the jet's statistics on one of the holographic display.

"This is a very advanced piece of technology." Edward said, breaking the silence. "I have never seen anything like it before."

"_Vampires are slippery buggers." Charlie said, "Always looking for information, pretending they know more that you do so they can get the upper hand. Don't let that happen."_

"What are you getting at?" I asked, twisting my lock of white hair around my finger.

Edward blinked. "Nothing," He replied, and folded his legs.

"Hm." I muttered, shifting in my chair.

"_Incoming message from base," _The AI said abruptly, as a plasma TV folded down from the cockpit roof. I turned around, looking at the screen.

"Hey, Pete." I said, winking at the Russian Mutant, "Hey Ange, Jubes." I continued, smiling at the girls.

"How are they going?" Ange asked anxiously.

"No idea." I said, "However, I have a feeling that they are safe and well." I looked at Pete, "You seem tense, sugah – what is it?"

"Emma Frost has been on the phone, demanding to know where Storm, Logan and Beast are." Peter said.

"Fuck!" I swore, standing up, just as the AI said the last thing I wanted to hear at the moment.

"_Miss Frost has requested contact_."

"Pete, I've gotta go. Let me handle this." I muttered, "If she shows up at the mansion stall her. Oh, Jubes, if she shows up in that flashy car of her, use your power to ruin it. That'll give you half an hour of yelling, before she evens remembers why she came there in the first place." I brushed my hair back over my shoulders, "Oh, and Pete?"

"Yes?"

"Keep em safe." I said, turning away from the TV to face Alice and Edward, "Alice, you're going to have to cut that call short, sorry."

"It's okay." Alice said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Hide in there." I said, pointing to a small holding cell, "Don't make a noise. Try not to breath. Emma doesn't need to know you're here." I watched as they shut the door behind them, and turned back to the plasma.

"_Now?" _The AI asked.

I nodded, and Emma's flickering image appeared on the plasma. Tall, and regal, with white hair and pale eyes, she was everything like her last name. Frosty.

"Where's Storm?" She demanded.

"Nice to see you too, sugah," I drawled, "And that is none of your business. How's the academy going?"

"Fine," Emma replied curtly, "Now, where are they?"

**Bella's POV.**

My blood turned to ice as I saw the apparition in front of me. Tall, with a shaven head and a tattooed face, and fiery orange eyes, the mutant stared back, lips twisting back in a feral sneer.

"Hey, sweet," He drawled in a Texan accent, "Haven't seen y'all in a while."

"Kris." I snarled; spreading my palms wide as a force field grew from each hand, filled with pure electricity.

"Now sweetie, that's not very nice." He waggled a finger at me, "You know how our last meeting ended, don't ya?"

"Yeah," I growled, "You left me for dead, lying in a pool of my own blood," I stepped forward, bringing my palms together to fuse the force fields together to create one large orb of electricity, "I was fourteen and a half." I transferred the orb onto my right hand.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the other X-men staring at me with concern in their eyes. Bobby and Kitty were white with rage as they stared at the apparition, while the others looked only slightly less murderous.

"I didn't want to do that," Kris continued, "But I had to. You had something I wanted."

"Fuck this!" I swore, and propelled the orb towards Kris with a shockwave. He dodged it, and I swore as I remembered his ability. Super speed.

_If it's an illusion, then maybe he doesn't have a solid body. _I thought to myself, _but I've always been taught to expect the unexpected._

Kris flicked his fingers and suddenly a knife appeared in his left hand. I frowned, and raised a force field just as he rushed towards me.

There was a crash as he impacted with the barrier, and I frowned even more.

_Bloody hell, he has a solid body. _I grumbled mentally, _And I still have to contend with Jarl. Oh well, they don't call me Omega for nothing._

With a jolt, I remembered something I had read once. Something that could help me...

**Rogue's POV**

"So Icequeen, why do you want to talk to Storm?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the arm of my chair.

"I just do..." Emma said, "Where is she?"

"Oh, the usual." I waved a hand.

"Right, 'The usual'." Emma's eyes bored into mine, and I shrugged.

"Well, she's Storm, so she's probably at a male strip club or out flying around, looking like a big bat."

Emma looked at me.

"You know, the cape, sugah?" I muttered, "Well I think she looks like a bat – don't tell her I said that." I added.

"Of course not." Emma's lips quirked up in the faintest smile, "Beast?"

"He's probably making things better for us all." I replied.

"That reminds me. How did the 'cure' go for you?" Emma questioned.

"Great," I said, _Why the hell does she want to know?_

Emma nodded.

_Keep stalling girl, keep stalling. _I thought desperately.

**Bella's POV**

Stormhounds. Or dogs. Or wolves. In fact, you could call them what you wanted. I liked Stormhounds though, I mean, can you imagine Storm Chihuahua's? Ridiculous. Oh well.

It didn't really have to be Storm either. It just depended on what element you controlled, like fire, ice – Bobby makes some mean Icewolves. This one time, he made a frost dragon. Then Logan chopped its head off. It was funny, believe me.

But yes, back to the main topic. Stormhounds. Haven't heard of them before? It's okay; I'll explain it to you.

Omega and Alpha level mutants that control an element (You know, Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Lightning) can harness their powers to take on the shape of an animal, mythical or real. They can then control the creature, and give it some of the characteristics of its kind. Or, characteristsics of someone you know.

I chose Stormhounds. Wolves are more vicious, but aren't as responsive to your commands. And cats – let's not even go there.

"It's about bloody time!" Bobby yelled as I created the first hound, a female Alpha. "And remember my advice!"

"_When you make a creature from an element, it helps if you give it part of a personality you are well acquainted with. For example, I'll give this Tiger part of Kitty's personality." Bobby told me, standing near the fountain._

"_Cos it's yours to take." Kitty grumbled from her seat on the bench._

_Bobby grinned, and we watched, fascinated, as the Tiger began to take shape. It was perfectly proportioned, and nearly picture perfect._

"_Now for the hard part." Bobby laid a hand on the Tiger's head, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the Tiger opened its eyes at the same time. The irises were icy blue, just like Bobby's. Bobby withdrew his hand as the tiger stretched and yawned, then lazily examining its surroundings._

"_Holy crap," I said, "It's...real!"_

Keen chocolate brown eyes stared at me, as I looked in awe at the creature I had created. Its shoulder would have been level with my waist, and it had a bright yellow coat with blue stripes. Electricity arced across its fur.

_And you are Leah, _I said, _You're smart, fast, and the Alpha. You're brave, and you don't back down in a fight. I can count on you to help me._

The second wolf was bigger than Leah, and had a shocking orange coat.

_You are Jake. You're the strongest, you're loyal and you're brave like Leah. You're her second-in-command._

The third wolf was the same size as Leah, and was a dark blue colour.

_Your name is Embry. You're nearly as fast as Leah, you're quiet – but you can strategize. You're like Jake – you're very loyal – and I can trust you._

_And you, you're Paul. You're strong, you have a big heart and you never stop fighting, like Leah. You're aggressive and you're a great fighter, nothing gets away from you._

Paul was yellow and orange, and a tiny bit smaller than Jake. I smiled, seeing the pack I had created.

"Take care of him," I told the wolves as I pointed at Kris, "Watch out, he's fast."

Leah nodded, and opened her jaws. Instead of the loud bark or howl I had expected, a huge rumble of thunder echoed around the room. Kris swore as they began to circle him.

"Great," Jarl muttered, dropping into a loose fighting stance, "She makes some wolves. To hell with all this."

With a roar, he lunged forward.

**Rogue's POV**

"Yo, Frost." I said, breaking the silence, "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Perhaps." She cocked her head, looking at me, "Why?"

"You look like you have." I said, "Who was he? Or, dare I say, she?"

"He," Frost said, raising an eyebrow, "Was a Norwegian Sailor."

"Oh, that's hot. What happened?" I asked.

"He went missing eleven years ago." She said, "No one ever heard from him again."

"Oh, sorry, shouldn't have brought it up." I apologized.

"No matter. It's in the past." She said, "Is Storm close?"

"Uh, sure." I looked out the cockpit window, "Here she is now."

**Bella's POV**

Kris screamed as his throat was ripped out, and slowly faded away. One down, one to go. Such a pity that I don't know where the other one is.

"Seek!" I ordered the Stormhounds

I swore. Not your normal one word curse, but a full sentence that made Prisoners blush.

"Dead." Jarl said, his arms tightening around my neck. I sighed.

"Sorry about this." I said, and electrocuted him. Jarl flew through the air, arms flailing, and then he landed in front of the three thrones, cursing.

"Well, well, well." Aro chuckled, "Excellent, I must say. Worthy allies, yes?" He directed at his guard. They nodded, and we relaxed.

The next half hour passed easily. We traded mobile numbers, e-mail addresses – facebook addresses.

"Add me." Heidi said, smiling to Kitty and I. We winked back, as Felix gave a booming laugh.

"Yo, call me." Jane said, raising an eyebrow,

"Sure thing." I said, "You can count on it."

We said goodbye, after promising to visit, and returned to the jet, which was still in the forest.

"It's about bloody time!" Rogue snapped as soon as we walked into the Blackbird. I looked up at one of the plasmas, and grinned.

"Emma?" I asked, happily. While some of the X-men didn't like her, I called her a best friend – and saviour. After all, she had once saved my life. When Kris stabbed me, she found me and took me back to the mansion.

"Isabella," She said, "You don't call enough." She smiled wistfully, and I felt a guilty pang in my chest.

"Sorry, things have been hectic lately." I said, "How about I visit this weekend?"

"I can hardly wait." Emma said, "And Storm, I called but was told you were out by some students at the mansion."

"Emma, vampires exist. We just made an alliance with the largest and most powerful coven of them." Storm said easily.

"Well," Emma murmured, "You _have _been busy, haven't you?"

"Where's glitzy boy and Alice?" Logan asked.

"Holding cell." Rogue replied smoothly, but her eyes widened as she saw the looks everyone gave her, "What?"

"I knew they were there." Emma said, "And I heard about what you said about my car."

"Oh, you're a telepath, aren't you?" Rogue asked, "Sorry sugah."

We burst out laughing.

**Back In Forks**

I waved as the jet flew away, standing in the backyard of Charlie's house.

"Thanks, for everything." Alice grabbed my hands, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." I said.

Edward nodded.

"We mean it." He said, and they took off into the woods.

"I am very proud of you." Charlie said, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "Fighting that pretty boy vampire like that. And that was some neat stuff with the Stormhounds, too."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, grinning.

"JAKE!" Kitty screamed, running towards a tall figure walking out of the forest.

"Hey, we're going home for a bit." Bobby said, his arm around Rogue, "But dinner is on us. How about a restaurant in Port Angeles?"

"To celebrate," Rogue added, "What do you say?"

"Sure." Charlie said, "You up for it, Bella?"

I nodded.

"Sure am." I said.

**...**

I walked downstairs fifteen minutes later, dressed in my motorbike leathers. I stopped in the lounge room on my way out, where Charlie was watching a baseball game.

"Hey, I'm going out for a ride, okay?" I said, "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Sure. Be careful." Charlie said.

I grinned, and walked into the garage, grabbing my helmet on the way. I placed it on my head, zipped up my jacket, put my gloves on and wheeled the bike out onto the driveway. I had just started it up when a familiar figure appeared. Well, three.

Embry and Leah were walking along, side by side – really close, too – and they waved as they saw me.

"See you when you get back." Leah yelled, "I want to hear all about your little adventure!" She gave me a dazzling smile, and walked into my house.

The last figure walked up to me, and I looked up.

"Can we talk?" Paul said.

I revved the bike.

"Get on." I said, and he jumped on behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist.

**...**

I pulled the bike to a stop on top of the mountain road, killing the engine as Paul swung off and walked over to a flat boulder several paces away, waiting for me. I followed him, still wearing my helmet.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass." He began as I sat on the damp slab of granite.

"Why?" I asked. A single question.

He looked at me, somehow finding my eyes through the tinted visor.

"Because I...I don't want him to take you away from me." He replied, stepping closer, "He's rich, smart – well, depends on how you define smart – and-"

"Whoa!" I held up a gloved hand, "You think I love Edward?"

Paul looked down.

"I know you saved him for Alice's sake." Paul whispered, "But do you think that stopped the doubts?" He looked up, his dark brown eyes searching for mine.

"I could never love Edward." I said, "Never. Besides, you think he's my type? He's over five times my age. He's dead. He's cold. I like guys who are alive, warm...guys like you, Paul."

His only answer was a small smirk that appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Paul?" I asked as he stepped even closer, hands outstretched. He lifted off my helmet, and bent down so his eyes were on the same level as mine.

As our eyes found each other, my heart skipped a beat, and a strange, lifting sensation surrounded my heart. It dawned on me slowly, like a sun rising. It was like gravity wasn't holding me to earth, Paul was.

He smiled gently.

"Leah was right," He whispered softly, "We are meant for each other." He set my helmet down beside me on the rock.

"I'm your...imprint..." I said, "You imprinted...on me."

"I told you I would." He said, "Isabella Swan, you are my soul mate." He held out a hand, and I took it as he pulled me towards him.

"And you are mine." I finished, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. I smiled gently, and leaned forwards.

He grinned widely, and closed the distance between us.

**Not finished, next chap will be up this coming weekend**

**I was thinking of doing the Bella, Mutant: The Early Years preview as the part where Emma saves Bella. What do you guys think?**


	20. IT'S NOT FINISHED!

Oh my god.

I am so sorry.

The Fin~ I put at the end of the chapter was because that Paul/Bella scene was going to be a oneshot in Recollections but then I put it at the end of the Omega chap, forgetting to take the Fin~ off as I did so.

So yeah, It ain't finished.

Oopps.

Now I feel REALLY bad.

Sorry guys.


	21. Welcome to the family

**Thanks for all of the reviews and support!  
So. I was Talking to my plot bunnies today...  
Me (Opens trapdoor and peers down into the gloom) "Plotlines, NOW!"  
Bunnies: "NO! We are revolting against you! No longer shall you drain our brains of plots!"  
Me: "A revolt eh? Me thinks I can put a stop to this..." Grins evilly, "Have you met my dog, plot bunnies?" *Whistles for dog*  
Bunnies: "NOOOO! WE GIVE YOU PLOTSSS!"  
Wow. That was random. Anyway, here you go!**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Paul as he led me up the wooden stairs.

"Of cause I'm sure, sweetie," He said, causing my heart to thump louder, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing it." He grinned, causing me to grin back, and knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later, Quil Ateara Senior answered the door.

"Quil's out with Clair." He said gruffly.

"Ah, we came here to see you, actually." Paul said respectfully.

"It is an ill omen when you are even more popular than your own grandson." Quil intoned, and beckoned us in.

**Leah's POV**

I watched as Bella's bike disappeared, and grinned wickedly. _I am so awesome, _I thought to myself smugly.

I pounded on Charlie's front door, and was greeted by Kitty.

"Whassup?" I asked as I gave her a quick hug.

"Not much. Where's Bella, did she go out for a ride?"

"Yup. And took Paul with her."

Kitty snickered. "Awesome." She said, and Jake walked into the hallway.

"You follow me like a bad smell." He complained jokingly, standing just behind Kitty.

"Faggot."

"That's not nice Embry." Jake scolded, "I thought you were my girlfriend – I mean friend!" He corrected as Kitty and I bent over in laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked suspiciously as he walked in.

"Ahahaha! Embry is Jake's girlfriend!" Kitty cackled, "Wait – where does that leave me?" She pulled a face, "Am I the guy, Jake?"

"What? No! I mean...um..." Jake shrugged, blushing, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hmph." Charlie grunted, "I'm going to work. Try not to blow the house up, alright?" He pushed past us, and walked outside.

**Emma's POV**

"So why did you try to contact me?" Storm asked.

Gambit gave me a sideways glance from beneath his hat.

"You will tell her, yes?" He asked, placing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and settling back into his chair.

"Of course," I muttered, and returned to look at Storm, "You remember when Charles died?"

"Vividly." She replied flatly.

I sighed, "This is hard to explain. Bear with me." She nodded. "Well, when he died, his presence left the world. But, yesterday, I felt it for the first time in months."

"You...felt it?" Storm asked hesitantly.

"Yes, with my powers. I was asleep, and having a nightmare, and suddenly I woke up hearing his voice in my ears." I said slowly, "It isn't someone pretending to be him – it's definitely Charles, alright."

"So you're saying he's alive." Logan said flatly.

"No, I'm saying his mind is - somehow. His body was destroyed." I folded my legs, looking around Storm's office.

"Is there anything we can do?" Logan asked gruffly.

"At the moment, no." I said. There was silence, until Gambit cleared his throat.

"And, in other news, Emma has discovered she has telekinesis." Gambit chuckled, "I was in the kitchen one day and Bam! My food started levitating. Then my knife started to attack me."

Logan laughed heartily as Gambit waved his hands in the air, explaining what had happened then, and I smiled softly. He caught my eye and winked quickly.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose, go and talk to your brother." Esme said as soon as I walked into the house.

"Whatever for?" I asked, "There's no point. 'Oh, hey Edward, wanna talk?' 'Rose, I love a mutant but she doesn't love me so I'm going to kill myselfffffff'." I raised an eyebrow at my adopted mother, leaning against the lounge room doorway.

"She's right, there is no point," Jasper said from his chair, "Alice already tried. Just let him sulk."

Emmett laughed loudly, "That's the only solution, I'm afraid." He shrugged, flipping a page of the newspaper he was reading.

Carlisle walked in, and caught my eye.

"I just saw Bella with one of the boys from the reservation." He said.

"Oooohhhh..." Emmett chuckled, "Bella's got taste. Which one?"

"The one with anger problems." Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"She'll keep him in line." I said, "Does Edward know?"

"Not yet," Carlisle mused, "But I hate to think of what happens when he does."

**Bella's POV**

"Why didn't I imprint on her straight away?" Paul asked. Quil Senior spread his hands wide, and shrugged.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Well, yes," Paul said, "You are one of our elders after all. And besides, Jake pretty much imprinted on Kitty straight away, so why didn't we?"

Quil sighed, and offered us some rum. We declined, and he gulped down a glassful before clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

"Our legends only ever tell of us imprinting on humans. Now, Bella and Kitty are mutants, but Kitty was imprinted on straight away, Bella wasn't. So, therefore, I think it's safe to say that the imprinting between Shapeshifters and mutants is erratic and doesn't _have _to happen at first sight," The old man told us, "So now you know, piss off."

I blinked, but Paul seemed unphased.

"Thanks," He said, and led me to the door, "And by the way Quil, if you keep drinking like that you won't last long."

Quil pulled his face into a sneer, "Don't tell your grandmother how to suck eggs, boy." He waved a hand, an indication for us to leave.

"Bye, Granny Quil." Paul chuckled, and shut the door behind us.

**Later that night, in Port Angeles, Bella's POV**

"So...imprinted..." Charlie said, breaking the silence. Bobby looked from me to Paul, and back again, and raised an eyebrow.

"When? Why?" He questioned.

"Earlier today, and I dunno why..." Paul shrugged.

"Huh. Better than that Cullen boy – sparkly white pansy he is – and at least you're alive, and don't want to drain Bella's blood." Charlie grunted, "Well, I'm gonna have to do the Daddy talk," He narrowed his eyes at Paul, "You go to school?"

"Graduated last year."

"Do you work?"

"At the moment – no. But I'm hoping to open an autoshop with Jake and Embry in a couple of months." Paul said smoothly.

Jake, who had just shoved a whole bread roll into his mouth, looked up and nodded, his cheeks nears bursting. Kitty smiled at him, while Rogue and I grimaced.

"You gonna treat my baby girl right?" Charlie asked loudly, causing people at others table to turn around and stare.

"Of course!" Paul exclaimed, and Charlie nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. Bobby, it's your go."

"What?" Bobby asked, looking up from the menu.

"You know...the big brother talk?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," Bobby said, and turned to Paul, "You better treat Bella right, or I'll pull all the blood from your veins, arteries and capillaries and make you watch as I force it back through your skin." His voice was calm, but I could see the warning in his icy blue eyes.

"Of course." Paul nodded.

Jake swallowed his mouthful, "You can do that?"

"Sure can." Bobby said.

"My go," Rogue interjected. She leaned forward, "Now sugah, if you hurt my baby girl I'm agonna do something so nasty you will never go near her again, and you'll be known as Pauline afterwards, y'all know?"

Paul swallowed, and Bobby clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, bro." Bobby grinned.

"You never said that to me!" Jake yelled.

"Cry me a river," Rogue muttered darkly as the waitress approached. She looked up, and grinned, "Can I please have the Steak and Salad?"

"Um, the curry for me – with poppadoms." Bobby read off the menu.

"Mushroom ravioli." I said.

"Chicken Parmigiana." Charlie added.

"I'll have the Indian Banquet, thanks." Paul said smoothly.

We all turned to Jake, and waited.

"What's the biggest meal you have?" He asked cheekily.

Charlie banged his fist on the table. "I am _not _paying!"

**Reviews? Please?**


	22. Osiris, My Brother

**Chapter 22: Osiris, My Brother.**

**Hey, readers. It's been ages since I updated – I know, but I've done some major thinking. This chapter heralds the second part of this story now – and the X-men have got some new enemies to deal with as well as Edward finding out about Bella and Paul's relationship and the return of Pyro. Guys, I think now I can bring you better stuff to read – but it's still Bella, Mutant at heart. **

**So this is pretty much a whole new story arc. It might be confusing at first, but I'll clear things up as I go on. **

**This takes place three months after the last chapter. Also, instead of saying 'Bella's POV' when it changes to her point of view, I'm just going to write 'Bella' now. Same for all the other characters.**

**Oh, and seeing as I hadn't updated in ages, I wrote a pretty long chap for you guys. I hope you like it :)**

_**Three months later:**_

**Bella**

I flew to the other side of America in an hour. Hell yeah baby, I'm Omega.

I landed in the grounds of the Massachusetts Academy with a smile upon my face. The students of Xavier's learnt how to be peacekeepers; Emma's students learnt how to be warriors. Some called her a maniac, for teaching kids to fight wars, but most of those people hadn't met her. Emma was teaching them how to survive in the inevitable future, not the relatively peaceful now.

"Bella?"

I turned around, and saw Emma striding towards me. I smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey," I said, "How's things?"

She pulled back and looked at me with her eyes. Somewhere between pale blue and grey, it was as though they could pierce your soul.

"We need to talk." She said, and dragged me off to her office.

We entered to find Gambit sprawled across one of the chairs. He winked at me with his ruby eyes.

"How is your southern friend?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She's fine, thanks."

"Good." He thumbed a deck of playing cards.

Emma strode around her office. It was large and airy, filled with dangerous weapons both modern and medieval. I eyed a complete set of fifteenth century Gothic Armour as she spoke.

"You wouldn't know this – Storm doesn't even know this yet. There's a group of mutants that have developed a new weapon or something. One of my fighters was on patrol today, and she found a mutant dead. He had this note on him."

Emma handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it and began to read.

_Osiris,_

_We've hit a wall with the project. We need something more powerful to power the machine when the gates open, because any other fuel we've used has not supplied enough power and the gates close after three seconds – we need them open for fifteen. We can't use anything radioactive, so I don't know what we can use. You'd better find something, because my contract is running out._

_Dean._

"Huh," I said. "Sounds weird. Gates. Have you told Storm?"

"She's coming now. She picked up Kitty, too."

"What? You mean I left at six in the morning and flew across America for _nothing_?" I exclaimed. "Cold Emma, cold."

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "Of course. What else?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Emma said.

A tall, slender girl entered. I blinked, taking in her features, and Gambit grinned at me.

The girl was around twenty two. Her hair was black and style cut – like Urma Thurmen's from Pulp Fiction – and she had great cheekbones. She wore green scrubs covered with blood, and a surgical mask hung around her neck. The thing that caught my attention was her eyes. The irises were a deep purple, and seemed to glow. Wait – they were _definitely _glowing. Woah.

"I'd hug you but you're covered in blood," Emma said dryly. "Have you found anything, Dee?"

She smiled wryly. "Yeah. My autopsy recovered some strange things. You should come and see."

Emma beckoned for me to follow her, and she walked out after Dee. Gambit walked behind me, talking quietly.

"Dee is brilliant – she's smart and her abilities are great. She's an Alpha level," he told me in a whisper.

"What does she do?"

"Oh, weapons and stuff. She uses a glaive, you know, those throwing things. Don't piss her off."

We entered a lift and I looked at the buttons.

**Level Four: Headmistress's office, teacher's offices and lounge.**

**Level Three: Student dormitories, bathrooms.**

**Level Two: Library, classrooms.**

**Level One: Foyer, cafeteria, gym.**

**Garage: Garage, armoury.**

**Underground L1: Medical Station, Lab.**

**Underground L2: Restricted.**

Unsurprisingly, Emma hit the Underground L2 button. The lift jolted, causing us to stagger and grab each other for support. Gambit sighed.

"I thought that was fixed."

"So did I," Dee replied calmly. "I'll get Sig to look at it later."

The lift doors opened, and we stepped out into a well lit, metal corridor. Dee led us to a door on the right, and tapped a holographic terminal.

"Identify yourself," a toneless, female voice said, originating from a small speaker near the terminal. Dee cleared her throat.

"After years abroad, I shall return to my home in the stars."

"Your identification was a success," the voice replied, and the door opened.

The room within was well lit. At the centre of the room was a large metal table, upon which lay a body. I shivered and looked away, while Emma and Dee walked over to the body.

"See what has happened to his internal organs?" Dee asked Emma.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "My god," she said quietly, eyes flashing. "Did a mutant do this?"

Gambit joined them. He looked at the corpse, frowning.

"His internal organs look like jelly," he commented. "Well, that's not too good, is it?"

**Kitty, Massachusetts Academy**

Storm and I stepped out of the jet and looked around.

"Nice place."

"You don't see it like I do. This place is _amazing_," I breathed, waving a hand around. "She's got shields that can cover this place in the event of an attack, and that statue over there is actually a missile launcher."

Storm stared at the statue of the rearing horse and shrugged.

Someone from behind us coughed softly. "How did you know that?"

We whipped around to find Emma standing behind us, with a smug looking Gambit, a pale looking Bella and a pretty woman wearing scrubs covered in blood. Her purple eyes were glowing. Freaky.

"Tony Stark told me."

Emma raised a pale eyebrow. "Tony Stark is a sexist pig."

"Not so much to me. Bella, what's wrong? Did you eat a bad burrito?"

Bella smiled grimly. "See for yourself," she said weakly.

Five minutes later I was staring down at the body of the man.

"So...like jelly, you say?"

The strange woman – Dee – nodded. "Yeah. We think he was attacked by another mutant. You read the note, didn't you? What did you make of it?"

Ah, they wanted my expertise. Sure, I'm a great mechanic, a nerd with computers and an even better martial artist and motorcycle rider than Bella, but I also know a fair bit about astral projection and inter-dimensional travel.

I shrugged. "The way I see it, the most likely sort of gate they are talking about is one that allows you access into other planes or dimensions. They need something to power it so they're asking this Osiris guy for it. Now, he must be their boss."

Bella coughed unhappily, still eying the corpse uncomfortably. "Osiris – wasn't he an Egyptian god?"

"Yes, he was," Emma said thoughtfully. "The father of them all."

Bella grabbed the nearest bucket – thankfully, there were buckets in the room – and vomited into it. I strode over and held her hair back.

"You've seen bodies before," I muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

Bella shrugged weakly. "Yeah, well I don't exactly like seeing _human _bodies. Especially when they've been turned to jelly – oh, that's it."

"What's it?" Dee asked, opening the dead man's mouth for Emma to examine.

Bella looked up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Jean – she used to be in the X-men – used to make this dessert. It was red jelly with custard and strawberry sauce. It looks like his...innards."

Dee made a face. "Now that's just gross."

**Leah**

Jake and I figured that because we were eating at Charlie's so much; we might as well do his shopping for him. So we were loading up Jake's van with bags when I suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. I had a slightly better sense of smell than Jake did, so I was the first to turn around and glare down into the leech's face.

"Wolf."

"Sparkly-boy," I growled, and he took a step back. I smiled grimly and took a step forward. I was about five inches taller than Edward, while Jake was at least a foot or more taller than the leech.

Edward glared back at me, and then at Jake, who was standing at my side with a look of hatred across his face. The good thing about Jake, Embry and Paul was the fact that they weren't complete assholes like Sam and Jared, who always shoved me to the back in a confrontation. Seth usually hid behind my back in fright, though. Nah, Jake, Embry and Paul stood by my side. They were good guys.

Jake growled. "What do you want, Cullen?"

"Bella. Where is she-"

Jake grabbed the first thing he could reach – which was a watermelon – and threw it at Edward's head. The vampire didn't dodge; he just stood there and glared at us as pieces of watermelon slid slowly down his face and juice dripped off his nose.

"Bella's somewhere other than here," I said coldly. "Now get a life and stop stalking the girl who doesn't love you."

"She'll love me one day," Edward snarled at us. Jake looked at me and frowned.

"He doesn't know-"

Edward's eyes flashed. "Know _what_?"

Oh, man, this was too good to be true. I stepped forward again and looked down at Edward.

"Bella will _never _love you that way Edward – never. That's how strong an imprint is. She might look to you as a friend – which is highly unlikely – but never like that."

"What do you mean, imprint?" he demanded.

I smirked. "A wolf imprinted on Bella, and it was just great because she loved him beforehand anyway. You know who I'm talking about. Paul. Apparently wolves imprint differently on mutants...it can happen over a course of two or three days, like Kitty and Jake, or over months, like Bella and Paul."

"She will _never _love you," Jake reinforced. "Just let her go."

Edward howled in rage, and then he was gone. I shrugged at Jake, and we got into the van.

"What an arse."

"That's about right."

"Give me the chocolate bar, Jake."

"Alright, alright!"

**Bella**

"Why did you send Logan on a mission in Canada?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her wine. I put down my cup of coffee and shot Storm a look.

"When was this?"

She ran a hand through her now short hair. "About two months ago. He tracked John down-"

Kitty and I both gasped. John had been like my brother...but we'd always thought he'd been more to Kitty. But then he had betrayed us to Magneto, and Kitty been going out with Colossus, only to dump him and find the man of her dreams (Jake) standing next to me on my front lawn.

"Is John okay?" I asked quietly. John had been the best adopted brother anyone could ever asked for – funny, kind, caring, protective and he could cheer me up all the time. Every once in a while I would look into a mirror and be hit with a sudden vision of him standing behind me, pulling my hair and teasing me about crushes. Some days I couldn't even look at fire without being reminded of him, and I knew it pissed Paul off. But what could I tell him? He wouldn't understand. He'd never had a pyromaniac brother that had betrayed his sort-of-family and then run off to some forest in Canada.

Storm smiled at me. "I was going to tell you, but then Emma called me here. John is fine. He's actually become a leader, really. Logan said that he was staying with four other mutants in a wooden cabin in the forest."

"Is he coming back?" Kitty wanted to know.

Storm nodded slowly. While John had been like my brother, he had been like her son, and his betrayal had hit her hard. "Yes, he is coming back. Bella...I want him to stay in Forks, or somewhere nearby. Logan's glad to have him back, but we think John needs to be somewhere other than the mansion."

"I can handle that."

There was silence for a few moments. Eventually Kitty spoke up.

"I want to stay here," she said to Storm and Emma. "You can use my help, and Dee's going to teach me some stuff about forensics and weapons."

Storm nodded her assent.

"I'll be happy to have you here," Emma told Kitty, who grinned back. Kitty turned to me and her eyes became serious and sad at the same time.

"Tell Jake I'm sorry, but this is going to take a month or more. I want to help Emma in this – the whole gate thing sounds really interesting, and I have a feeling that I _have _to be here, involved in this. I'm sure John can sleep in my room."

"Done," I replied. "Jake won't be happy, but he knows your duty and stuff. When's John coming back?"

Storm checked her phone. "Today."

"Shit! I'd better leave, then."

**Later**

I soared through the air, shivering as I swooped down through the clouds. It was foggy in Forks, despite it being the early afternoon. I found home easily, and slowed my descent dramatically. My feet hit the damp ground with light thud, and I straightened up slowly. I was in Charlie's backyard, and from what I could see no one was home. Of course. Dad had to work today, and the wolf pack was probably back at La Push.

I opened the back door and walked up to my room. I had been right – no one was here. On impulse I peered through the window and looked across the road at Bobby and Rogue's house. Their jaguar was gone, and suddenly I remembered how they were spending the day in Port Angeles.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I opened the text message and read it, a huge grin breaking out on my face.

_Kid, near your place. Make me some goddam coffee._

_Logan_

"Yeah, trust Logan to text while driving. Irresponsible idiot," I snorted, and bounded downstairs into the kitchen. I turned the kettle on, walked through the front door and stood on the lawn, my hands in my pockets. Logan's truck rounded the corner and pulled up at the front of my place. I watched as John got out the passenger side, heart thumping in anticipation. Would he have changed? Would he still love me like a little sister?

"-yeah, you asshole," he said to Logan. John walked around the truck and saw me, a rucksack over his shoulder and a duffle bag in one hand.

"John..."

He grinned at me and dropped his bags. "No time for words, Bells," he chuckled, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm back."

I smiled and hugged him with all my strength, breathing in his unique smell that was woodchips and smoke. Logan rolled his eyes and walked past us, into the house.

**Later**

"Took me two bloody months to find him," Logan grumbled, taking a sip from his cup. "He was holed up in the forest in Saskatchewan, living in a cabin with four other mutants. One attacked me; she dislocated my jaw and my shoulder."

I rolled my eyes. "And what happened to her?" I asked, expecting an answer like "I put her over my knee and broke her back!"

Logan grimaced. "Nothing."

John grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. "That was Sasha. She's got superspeed, superstrength, the ability to avoid detection by any sense and she uses an Adamantium claymore."

"Whoa."

John nodded. "Yeah. We met last year, after the war. I was in the Yukon, and she nearly killed me, thinking I was a mutant hunter. She's a good friend."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think you want her to be something more. Where is she now?"

He winked back at me and leaned back in his chair. "Back with my other friends, looking after them. You'll have to meet her one day. She's Aussie."

I stared at him. "Okay, what has that got to do with anything?"

John smirked. "Hot accents, Bells. Hot accents, tans and damn hot bodies. She's like sex on legs."

Logan grunted. "She's a bloody good fighter."

We sat and talked for another hour, and then Logan said his goodbyes and drove off. He didn't say it, but I got the feeling that he was _proud _of John, proud of him for coming back despite everything that had happened.

John and I made our way out into the backyard and stood on the dewy grass, John's arm around my shoulders.

"Just for the record…Logan told me about pretty much everything that's happened over the last couple of months. Angel breaking up with you, that vampire called Edmund-"

"Edward."

"-Edward attacking you, you getting saved by some kickass female wolf called Leah who Logan says should be president-"

"Yeah, that's about right!"

"-the nomadic vampires, you going Omega, Kitty and the wolf called Jake, the Volturi…and that guy who imprinted on you or some shit."

I nodded. "Paul."

John smiled down at me. "Look, I know I haven't been around for months…but you're still my sister. If he ever, _ever _hurts you…I'll show him what a really angry brother can do. I bet Bobby said the same thing to Paul, but I'm serious about this. He will be hurt."

I smiled back up at him. "I doubt Paul would hurt me on purpose…but thanks. Really. It means a lot."

There was an impish look in his dancing blue eyes. "Sibling hug?"

I hugged him, resting my chin on his muscled shoulder. He wasn't as muscular as Jake or Paul but John was still well muscled. More so than Bobby, who had always been lean and slim.

"I think I want to meet Sasha, John."

He chuckled and stepped back, ruffling my hair. "I think that could happen. You'd like her, Bells. You're both kickass girls."

I went to smile again – ever since John had come back I'd been smiling a lot – but I heard something moving in the trees. I turned around and saw Paul stalking out of them, a mixture of shock and anger printed across his face. I raised a hand at Paul and shot him my most powerful glare – and Paul stopped.

"Who is he, Bella?" Paul asked loudly, hands balling into fists. Oh, _great._

John raised a single eyebrow at me. "Who's this?"

I answered John's question first – further pissing off Paul. "That's Paul. My imprint. Paul, this is John. My brother."

**John**

Seriously, the guy didn't even have the decency to wear a shirt. I mean, I get that if you have muscles you show them off to the ladies, but this was Forks. It was cold around here.

Out of curiosity I decided to look at his actual body temperature. My eyes flashed red, catching Paul off guard, and suddenly I could see everything like I was looking through the lens of a thermal imager. Bella was the normal human temperature colour – yellow, with strange strands of blue flickering in and out of existence. That was her electricity.

Paul was orange, about ten degrees hotter than normal or something. I nodded to myself and folded my arms, reverting my eyesight back to normal.

He glared at me. "The one who ran away?"

I sighed. Had Bobby been at him?

No. He hadn't. I knew Bobby. Right after our little fight on Alcatraz, when I was knocked out, he'd picked me up and taken me to a safehouse. I'd bid him goodbye, and both of us had some tears in our eyes. I couldn't go straight back to the X-men, and Bobby had known that. He had been the one to suggest Canada to me.

"_Paul_," Bella said warningly. Sure, this guy was her soulmate and all, but she'd only known him for a year. I'd known her since she was a scared little girl, standing on the steps of Xavier's Academy. Kitty had hugged her and I'd given Bella a reassuring smile. We'd always been protective of each other, and Bella was starting to show that in front of Paul.

"What?" Paul asked. "It's the _truth."_

Bella rolled her eyes. "Look Paul, John is my _brother_. Accept him for who he is. I know I have."

Paul shifted, sending a shy smile to Bella. "Alright, then. Anything for you, babe."

This was so gross, I wanted to vomit. Paul stepped forwards and offered his hand, and Bella smiled. She had lots of important people in her life – her dad, Charlie. Her uncle Logan, her sisters Kitty and Rogue. Bobby was more like the younger brother, despite being a month older than Bella. But I was her brother, and Paul was her freakin' soulmate, so we were pretty important to her as well.

_What the hell_, I thought to myself, and offered my hand in return.

**Bella**

"Whoa, man - you got a fever or something?" John asked jokingly as he shook Paul's hand. Paul frowned.

"I'm a wolf. We have higher than normal body temperatures. We don't get affected by the weather."

Paul was bragging by the end. John nodded, and I smiled inwardly. Sure, Paul didn't get affected by the weather - no wolf did - but John was one step up. If he was in direct sunlight, it helped to charge his power.

John was smirking. "That's so cool. I have a higher than normal body temp too."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Uh…really?" he said slowly.

John widened his eyes, looking eager. "Wanna see?"

"I…what?"

And then John burst into flames, lifting his arms to the sky and laughing like a maniac. Paul swore and took several hasty steps backwards as the fire on John's body intensified. I rolled my eyes and then I noticed something.

"Hey, you didn't need an open flame!" I called out accusingly. The flames dancing on John's body suddenly disappeared, leaving behind no traces that they had ever existed.

John winked at me. "I worked out how to create my own flames. Pretty sick, huh?"

"Hell yeah!"

Paul started to laugh. "That was actually really cool," he said, clapping John on the shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about before. Shape-shifters tend to lose their tempers, and I've been trying not to lately, but it still happens."

I smiled triumphantly. This day was just getting even better. But then I heard the all-too familiar roar of Bobby and Rogue's jaguar, and I shook my head.

"John, Bobby and Rogue are back. They live across the road – hey, where are you going?"

John grinned at me over his shoulder and walked around towards the front of the house. I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him along with me as I followed John around the house.

Rogue and Bobby were just getting out of their Jaguar and hadn't yet noticed John. Rogue went inside their house while Bobby bent over to check the tires of their car. He straightened up and saw John standing across the road, instantly paling.

"_John_?"

"In the flesh, baby."

Bobby ran across the road and towards John. For a moment I thought Bobby was going to hit him, but Bobby tackled John to the ground, laughing happily and forcing a handful of leaves into his face. John yelled and grabbed a clod of dirt, shoving it into Bobby's hair.

"You're back! This is great!" Bobby cheered, pulling grass out of the ground and throwing the green blades at John.

My eyes widened. Paul noticed and sent me a questioning look.

"I thought they hated each other," I told him quietly as they roughhoused on the ground. "I thought they really did hate each other."

"You think we parted on bad terms, Bells?" Bobby asked, standing up and offering John his hand. John took it and pulled Bobby to the ground, leaping to his feet and whooping in success.

"I did," I said slowly. Bobby stood up again, dusting off his jacket.

"Well, we didn't, despite me nearly breaking John's skull. We apologized, and I was the one who suggested Canada to him."

John grinned and shoved Bobby. "So what's up, Iceman?"

Bobby's reply was cut off by an impatient voice.

"What on earth is goin' on here?" Rogue asked, walking across the road towards us. Bobby and John turned towards her at the same time and she stumbled, stopping in the middle of the road.

"No."

"Yes," Bobby and I chorused.

"_No._ You left, you little shit! You _left_!" Rogue screeched. "You just went and left us for Magneto! You, you," she pulled out her cellphone and threw it at John in rage. He caught it, smirking slightly. "You damn well left us John, and now you're back..."

John sighed, and walked over to her. "Look, I know I did wrong," he said quietly, handing Rogue her cell back. "But I left you in good hands, alright. No one could ever look after you like Bobby can. I was just so confused at the time...I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Professor X never treated me like he treated you guys. I was the dangerous one, and Magneto offered me a place at his side. But that's over now, and I'm back."

Rogue sniffed and punched him on the shoulder. "I hate you," she muttered.

Bobby was grinning as John hugged Rogue gently. "Yeah, I hate you too."

She pushed him half-heartedly and my heart soared. This was one of the best days of my life.

**Kitty**

Emma gave me my own room near hers, as well as access to nearly everything I wanted. I studied the note for a while, and then I found myself down in the Restricted level, knocking on the door of the autopsy room.

The terminal appeared. "You are not permitted," it told me in the emotionless voice. I shot it a glare.

"Oh, shut-up."

"You are not permitted-"

The door opened and Dee stepped aside to let me in.

"Found anything else?" I asked her.

She nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes."

I followed her over to the autopsy table. She gestured to the corpse's hands. "I found skin samples under his hands. I've identified a match."

She walked over to a large screen which showed the picture of a scruffy looking man. "His name is Reed Conners. He goes by Gel-Man in the mutant world."

"That's a stupid name."

"It is. I was just about to inform Emma of the match. Reed lives in Alaska. Would you like to go on a road trip?"

I nodded. "Of course. When do we leave?"

Emma entered the room. "In four hours. Pack your bags, Kitty."

Of course, Emma had her own jet. It was slightly smaller than the Blackbird jet, but had much more firepower. There were four of us going - Emma, Gambit, Dee and I. I took Tony's gauntlets with me just in case I needed some extra firepower.

I had a feeling like this was about to get very interesting. What would Reed say when we questioned him over the dead man? Had this 'Osiris' hired him? There were so many questions, and the foremost seemed to be this gate. If it led into another dimension then it was very dangerous.

I sighed and shook my head. I was here to help Emma, and not to question everything in my head.

**Reviews PLEASE? I need to know what you guys think! I know it's been ages but I hope you liked the update!**


	23. Fire and The Wolf

_**Great response for the last chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are great!**_

**Bella**

One of the things about John is that he's usually right about _everything. _He never seemed to pay attention in class back at the Academy, but somehow he managed to be at the top of every class except for electronics and mechanics (both were undisputedly Kitty's area). So when I say don't _ever _challenge John to a game of Trivial Pursuit, I mean it.

"John wins. I'm second. Bella has one segment in her circle," Charlie said finally. John grinned at me as I began to pack up the board game. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling back good-naturedly.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," John yelled over his shoulder, obviously hoping it was the pizza we'd ordered. Charlie grunted and made his way into the lounge room.

**John**

Before I'd even opened the door I knew something wasn't right. My hand hovered above the handle and I frowned, shaking my head. My eyes flashed red and I stared at the dark blob on the other side of the door.

It was a vampire, or a stone statue. My eyes returned to their normal colour and I opened the door, stepping outside to stare into the face of Edward Cullen.

Oh yeah, I knew him. And he knew me. The first time we'd seen each other was on that rainy day at Forks High, when I'd insulted him by calling him a loser who had no friends. Apparently vampires didn't forget anything, so I knew he remembered me.

"You're taller. Bigger," he spat at my face. I was several inches taller than Edward now, and I could tell he hated it.

"You're paler, and your eyes look like cat piss."

He glowered at me. "I need to see Bella."

"Hold on," I said, and ducked back inside. Bella looked up at me in the kitchen, and nodded knowingly.

"You want to have a go at him. Sure, go ahead."

I winked at her and walked back to the door. Edward hadn't moved, and his lips were pressed into a thin line as he glared at me.

"She doesn't wanna talk. But I do. C'mon."

I walked around the back of the house and he followed me as I made my way into the woods. We stopped in a small clearing about a hundred metres into the tall trees.

"Talk, then," he said, and I chuckled grimly. He couldn't read my mind, but I bet he had a faint idea of what I was going to say.

"So here's the thing, Eddie boy. Bella's my sis – now, we ain't related by blood, but she's still my sis and I'm her bro. You touch _one _hair on her head or even _think _about attacking her one more time and I will _end _you," I snarled. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Oh, this _again_?" A new voice said idly, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen stepped out of the trees. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, and was holding a powerful hunting bow in one hand. A quiver of arrows was slung across her back. She was exactly my height and very toned, with the same shade of skin as Paul. Her eyes were dark and very dangerous, looking into them was like looking into the eyes of a wolf.

"Mutt," Edward snarled at her. "Go back to your filthy pack where you belong."

By the sounds of it, she _was _a wolf. And if she was a wolf she was Leah, a kickass girl who according to Logan, "should be our nation's president or some shit."

"You don't want to fight me, nancy-boy. Remember what happened last time?" she taunted.

Edward was outnumbered. He realised this and turned back to me. "I_ will_ talk to Bella," he said coldly.

"Stay away from my sister, dip-shit, or I'll burn your ass into oblivion," I threatened, and he was gone in a white flash. I looked back at Leah and smiled. "You must be Leah."

"Oh, god...you're John, aren't you?" she said slowly. At my questioning look she continued. "Bella rang me last night and started going on about her brother who was bad but is now good and that he was living with her. She would _not_ shut-up. Seriously, the call went for eighty minutes."

"Right. Well, I've heard about you too," I said. "Leah Clearwater, first ever female shape-shifter. Logan says you should be president."

She smiled wryly. "Logan would've made a good wolf."

"I don't doubt it. What's with the bow?"

She looked down at the camo-painted bow. "Oh, that! Rogue wanted to learn how to use one. She says she needs to learn how to use more weapons...like hunting bows."

"That's Rogue alright. Um...you're going back to Bella's, aren't you?"

**Leah**

I nodded and he grinned suddenly. It was an infectious grin, full of humour and I could see why Bella was so glad he was back. She'd mentioned John to me several times, and I'd steadily been hoping he would come back. She'd had a lot of things happen to her, and she needed some light in her life - other than her imprint and the people she was already friends with.

And here he was. My height, with messy brown and blond hair that was slightly on the longish side. His eyes were a cobalt blue that seemed to shine with an inner light.

"What's your power?" I asked him as we began to walk through the trees back to Bella's house.

John shrugged. "I can control fire. I never used to be able to create it, but I learnt how to a couple of months ago."

We walked up the back stairs and into Bella's house. She saw me and hugged me, eyeing the hunting bow with a strange look.

"For Rogue?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How have you been?"

John trailed away into the kitchen and Bella's face softened. She smiled up at me. "Great. I've been great."

Rogue must have realised where I was and soon I was standing in Bella's backyard, explaining how to use the bow.

"Have your feet like this, so your weight's spread out. Then you put the arrow on the string – that's called nocking – and raise it up, like this. You pull the string back to your ear-" I looked at Rogue to make sure she was following me, "-and aim by looking down the shaft. The trick is controlling your breath and keeping your concentration. You release the string-" I let go of the string and the arrow leapt through the air in a deadly straight line, hitting the bullseye of a target about fifty metres away.

"Shit," Bobby said while Rogue whistled under her breath.

"The only reason I'm so good at this is because of my reflexes and enhanced senses. For now, just practise trying to hit _that_ target."

I pointed at a large target fifteen metres away.

Rogue nodded and began to shoot. I corrected her several times, and was pretty pleased with her progress. After half an hour or so her shots were getting better and she was getting the hang of archery. She paused and smiled at me ruefully.

"My arms are starting to hurt."

I laughed and we walked back inside to find Bella and John wearing white aprons which were splattered with sticky dough.

"Would you like some biscuits?" John asked, just as Bella grabbed a handful of the dough and shoved it in his ear.

**Alice**

Edward was in an incredibly bad mood. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out for two days.

"It's a welcome change, if you ask me," Rosalie said one night when Esme was in Port Angeles and Carlisle was at work. I was curled up in an armchair while Rose sat with Emmett on the sofa. Jasper was out hunting.

I frowned at her. "Be more considerate, Rose."

"No, she's right," Emmett interjected. "All Edward ever does these days is moan about Bella."

"He just had his _heart _broken," I said coldly. "He found out that Bella had been imprinted on by Paul from Leah and Jake."

At the sound of Leah's name Rosalie made a face. She was still fuming about the fact that Leah had attacked her all those months ago, and Rose hadn't been able to fend her off.

"Bella doesn't even go to school anymore," I continued. Emmett and Rose both raised their eyebrows at me. I elaborated. "I think it's to do with the X-men or something. She just stays at home or is at La Push."

The conversation drifted away from Bella after that.

Of course, I saw her at the 7/11 the next day. She was standing in the car park at six in the morning, accompanied by Leah Clearwater and a strange male with messy blond and brown hair. I was making my way to Newton's shop, which opened early on weekends, but I saw Bella and began walking over.

Leah recognized my presence first, of course. Her fists clenched and the muscles in her arms tightened as she opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly, but I could sense the anger radiating off her. Fair enough, I was Edward's sister – but all I wanted was to be _friends _with Bella.

I held up my hands. "I just want to talk to Bella. Please."

Leah narrowed her eyes but seemed to accept what I said.

Bella's head snapped up and she paused in her conversation with the strange man.

"Fine," Leah said slowly. "Tell your blond sister I say hi," she added sarcastically, and leaned against Bella's truck. I nodded, privately thinking that Leah seemed to have taken a guardian role with Bella – she'd already saved Bella's life and seemed to be around Bella when she needed company. That made me glad. Bella already had lots of friends from the Academy that she'd known for a long time, but in the space of six months Leah had become one of her best friends.

"Hey," I said quietly to Bella, who surprised me by hugging me gently. "I just wanted to talk. What's going on?"

"Kitty's gone. Working with Emma Frost. John's back."

I hadn't recognized him, which was strange. John was the boy from the clearing so long ago, when we'd first discovered Bella was a mutant and her uncle had arrived barely minutes later. But John had a sense of purpose about him now – his eyes were steadier, as if he knew what he would do in the world. The changes were physical, too. Taller, more muscular. He was a handsome man.

"Hello," I said to him. His lips quirked.

"I saw Edward yesterday," he told me. "He had a fit. "

I nodded. "Yes, I know."

Leah rolled her eyes and John smirked at her. Bella made a face.

"I heard Paul imprinted on you. Congratulations!" I said abruptly, hugging her again. Leah tensed but relaxed when she saw Bella hugging me back.

"Thanks," Bella replied. "So what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I'm getting some things from Newton's shop," I said. "I'd better hurry up and do that, actually. Can...can I talk to you later?"

Bella surprised me by giving Leah a quick glance, and the female wolf nodded her head slightly.

"I'd like that," Bella said, and gave me her phone number.

**Kitty**

Snow, snow and even more snow. Some trees. Lots of rock. We were walking into a small valley hemmed in by steep walls of granite.

But wait. There was even more snow. I shivered and pulled my coat closer to me. Emma and Dee didn't seem affected by the cold, and they were wearing less than I was. Gambit was hunched over, muttering under his breath.

"...never again. She says it will be fun, but is it? No!"

At least my hands were warm. The gauntlets Tony Stark had given me had plenty of features, and one of them was that the lining was heated.

"Shut up," Emma hissed over her shoulder, short blond hair hiding her face. Gambit smirked at her and Emma gave him a reproving frown.

"We're here," Dee said abruptly, and we stopped.

Emma closed her eyes and smiled grimly. It was rather terrifying. "I can sense him."

Dee reached into her coat and pulled out something that looked like a large silver and gold ring. Suddenly five diamond shaped blades folded out of the ring, making it look like a giant throwing star. Dee's eyes flashed and the glaive began to glow.

Gambit's eyes were glowing too. He pulled out a deck of playing cards and smirked, still shivering.

"Finally, some action!"

There was a noise like a muffled explosion and several metres ahead the snow erupted into the air, revealing a dark figure. It was a small and skinny man who wore thick clothes like we did, but also wore a pair of wrap-around sunglasses on his head. He bowed to us, and then disappeared.

"You have got to be kidding me," Emma said dryly. "He's gone."

"You can't sense him anymore, can you?" Dee asked, holding her glaive in her right hand.

"No," Emma snarled. "Can you?"

I rolled my eyes. Dee wasn't psychic. But Dee cocked her head, and her eyes flared.

"Got him," she said quietly, and whipped around in a full circle, gaining momentum to throw her glaive. There was a silver and gold flash as the glaive flew straight towards one of the few trees, cutting straight through the trunk – not even slowing down. The top half of the tree slowly toppled to the ground while the glaive continued on its path.

There was a high pitched scream and the man suddenly appeared, on his knees and holding his shoulder. Reed screamed again and the air in front of him rippled as hot blood pumped from his shoulder.

Gambit grunted and grabbed his stomach, veins in his forehead bulging. Dee flicked her fingers and her glaive came spinning back to her hand, just as Gambit fell to one knee.

I knew what was happening to him. The scream was what had killed the man that Emma's scouts had found. And the scream was now doing its deadly work on Gambit's insides.

I lifted a gauntlet and fired off a blast, just as Emma realised what was happening and rushed to Gambit's side.

"Find him," Emma snarled, "and shut him up. I'll heal Gambit."

One thing about Emma's psi powers was that she could accelerate the natural healing process of the body to five times its normal speed.

"You lead and I'll follow," I said to Dee, who smiled grimly at me. She cocked her head again and froze for a second, before beginning to run through the snow towards a cluster of boulders. I looked pretty ridiculous, stumbling through the snow with murder in my eyes, and Dee just managed to look graceful. I rolled my eyes and began to phase through the snow, finding the going much easier.

"Reed's invisible to the eye and can hide his mind," Dee shouted back at me, "but I can smell him."

I nodded. "So, uh, what exactly are your powers?"

"Really good sense of smell and I can use most weapons on this earth."

I laughed. "I'll stay on your good side, then."

Dee lifted her arm and indicated where our quarry was hiding in the boulders ahead. I raised my gauntlet and fired off another two blasts that tore apart the rocks.

There was a moan and we saw Reed staggering towards us, his shoulder still bleeding and another cut on his head. He halted about a metre from us, and opened his mouth.

"Who...are you?"

Dee uttered a short, sharp laugh. "Attack first, ask questions later, hey?"

Reed didn't grace her with an answer.

"Yeah, right then. Here's the low-down. You're coming with us."

He opened his mouth to scream at us again but Dee rolled her eyes and kicked him right in the groin. Reed uttered a pathetic whimper instead.

"Sucked in, Gel-Man. You're coming with us."

**_Thanks for the reviews. Updates should be every 10-14 days apart, hopefully. _**


	24. Actions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Twilight. I do own, however, a Siamese Fighting fish called Apollo. =)**_

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**...**_

The tall man looked around and smiled coldly. He had white-blond hair and pale skin, so pale he could nearly be thought of as a vampire.

But he was not a vampire. He was a human.

"As you all undoubtedly know, we've run into two small problems with the project. One is that we still need fuel to power the Gate, and the second is that we have now attracted the attention of two groups of Mutants."

"The Brotherhood?" asked a short woman with a mean, pointed face and blond hair pulled back into a bun

"No," said the man. "The X-men and an associate of theirs: Emma Frost."

There was a collective groan throughout the room.

"_The _Emma Frost? The one who can turn into diamond and possess your mind?"

"-bloody X-men, always sticking their noses in where they're not wanted!"

"-but I _hate _Fridays..."

The tall man held up his pale hands. "Hush. That is not all. Reed has been captured by Emma and some of her friends."

"What will we do, Osiris?" asked the woman with a bun in her hair. He smiled at her.

"We will continue with the project. I will dispatch two teams of our creature and their handlers: one will go to the Massachusetts Academy, the lair of Ms Frost, and the other will go to Forks."

"I hate Forks," a man with large ears complained. "It's so gloomy. But we shall do as you ask, Osiris."

Osiris smiled again. "Excellent. Now, for those of you going to Forks, you will be dealing with some members of the X-men that live there."

He took a remote off a nearby table and used it to turn on a large screen behind him. Osiris stepped aside and pressed a button on the remote, causing several pictures to come up on screen.

"These are your targets. Charlie Swan, his daughter Bella Swan and their friend Bobby Drake. The one they call Rogue has been de-powered, and the other one, Kitty Pryde, is in Massachusetts. Be careful as Bella and Bobby are both Omega-level mutants and Charlie has many years of fighting experience."

"No problem," said the woman with the bun. "They'll be dead before they know it."

Osiris smiled coldly. "I would have it no other way."

**Bella**

Winter was on the horizon. Literally. A snowstorm was forecasted to sweep down from Canada and blanket Forks in white, fluffy bliss.

Most of the pack was at Bobby's house – except for Jake, who was still moody and had chosen to stay at home. Charlie was at work and Bobby had decided to "host one sick-ass party".

"No spin the bottle," Seth said. "I don't want to have to kiss Embry or anyone."

Embry, who had been glowering at John and Leah talking quietly in the corner, grunted his agreement and walked into the kitchen.

My X-men cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Hey Kitty!" I said, and walked out the front of the house to talk to her in relative privacy.

"Hey," Kitty replied wearily. "I just rang to tell you that we captured Gel-Man. Gambit nearly got his innards turned into jelly, but Emma's healing him."

I swallowed back a wave of nausea. "Oh...cool. Have you talked to Jake?"

"In a way, yes," Kitty muttered. "He got angry."

I rolled my eyes. Classic Jake, being an idiot. "What did you do?"

She sighed. "I told him to grow up and then ended the call. He says that it's not fair that I always go away. I told him I made the choice several years ago that I would one day be leader of the X-men. And then..."

"Yeah?"

Kitty snorted angrily. "He said that obviously my job was more important than our imprint."

"Shit."

One of the things Kitty had always made clear to Jake was that she was going to be leader of the X-men one day, and so she would always have an obligation to help Storm out. The thing was...sure, imprints are great and all, but sometimes they hurt people. And Kitty never chose to be imprinted on. She'd _always _been Katherine Pryde, Shadowcat, Kitty – the future leader of the X-men, just like Bobby and I had always been her future generals.

Maybe Jake couldn't understand that. I didn't know.

"It'll get better. I promise."

"Yeah, but _when_? I don't know how long I'll stay in Massachusetts, and I don't want Jake here. That might sound a bit cruel but he's _really _not cut out for this sort of stuff. He's not like Paul."

Paul had changed a bit since our imprint. He'd changed for the better, though. He was more accepting of my job and my duty to the leader of the X-men, my loyalty to Emma and the fact that if either Storm or Emma said "jump", I said "how high?" Paul was just so relaxed about the whole thing...hell, he and John were practically like brothers now.

I sighed. "He'll come around Kitty. Just...trust, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got to go now. Bye."

"Buh-bye!"

I walked back inside just in time to see Seth doing a Rogue impersonation.

"Hey y'all, I'm Rogue and this is my _fah-bu-lous _beau Bobby. Don't chu look twice at me or I'll shoot you with a bow that my _girl _Leah taught me to use," Seth waved at Leah who smirked back. "I _lurve _me some diamonds and other blingy things!"

Rogue grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Seth, who caught several pieces with his teeth and flapped a hand at the southerner. "Puh-_lease, _girlfriend, you could ruin my hair!"

Rogue glowered at him. "Now I ain't never said anything like that, boy."

"Oh, I don't know," John smirked, sitting on the floor in front of Leah and leaning against her long legs. "I remember this one time you had a great monologue in class about how Kitty and I couldn't make fun of your accent. Then you told everyone you and Bobby were going to be together _forever_."

She shot him another glare.

"Alright! I'll be quiet!" John muttered. "Sheesh!"

**Dee**

_Whack!_

The punching bag swung from its chain with the ferocity of my punch. I skipped back and pivoted on my front foot, executing a perfect turning kick that sent the punching bag spinning away from me.

I continued this for ten more minutes, and considering I'd been doing it for twenty minutes beforehand, soon I'd worked up a sweat. I stopped and grabbed a towel, throwing it around my neck as I took a long drink from a water bottle.

Emma was leaning in the doorway. "I'm impressed."

"Says the woman who punches people to death for _fun_," I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her icy blue eyes. "Ha, ha. I could not live without your snippy retorts, Dee."

I rolled my eyes back at her. "How's Gambit?"

"Healing. Being insufferable."

I walked over to her. "Aren't all men?"

Emma snorted and we made our way from the gym up to the main lobby. I had a lesson to teach in several minutes and Emma probably wanted to sit in on it. She took an interest in the way her students were taught – after all, Emma only accepted the best, and that was why Xavier's academy had lost some potential students. At Emma's school they could hone their abilities under her guidance, and she was a good teacher.

We exited the building and walked out onto the large green field that surrounded the academy. Several students were already outside, practising combat.

I whistled and they ran over to me. There were four students in my advanced combat class: Maelstrom, Apollo, Macy and Carli.

"Right. Pair off and practise those techniques I taught you last class."

They began to practise while Emma and I sat on the grass, occasionally offering advice but watching for the main part. Macy, a girl with completely white eyes, turned around and gave me a strange look.

"What are those things, Dee?"

I frowned and stood up, Emma copying my movement.

"I can't smell or hear them with my power," I said, feeling strangely remote. My powers had never failed me before - why would they now? I brushed a finger over my glaive, hanging on my belt, and felt a familiar surge of warmth. So only one of my powers had stopped working, then.

"Yeah, well I can't sense them at _all_," Emma replied as we watched the three black creatures bound towards us. She narrowed her eyes and her tone became cold. "Children, get inside and initiate the lock down. Do not open the doors or windows unless I say."

The kids nodded and ran inside – luckily they were the only ones outside – and once they got inside the lockdown procedure was initiated. Steel shutters covered every window and door.

"I can't control their minds either," Emma continued quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn into diamond.

I pulled out my glaive. "I guess we're about to find out what they are, aren't we?"

**Bella**

It was early morning and I had decided to take a walk through the forest. It was somewhat peaceful: the morning calls of the birds, small creatures rustling in the undergrowth, I even saw a doe and her fawn – but this peace was soon shattered.

All of a sudden a black shape blundered through the trees and charged towards me. I froze for a moment, thinking it was one of the wolves, but then I realized it was something else.

This creature was smaller than a wolf – around the same size as a donkey – and it was not _normal_. The creature appeared to be a cross between a goat and something reptilian – it had black scales instead of fur, and the way it moved was definitely lizard-like. The head was goat-like, covered in black scales with red eyes.

I frowned and jumped to the side. The creature skidded to a stop and turned around slowly, hissing like a snake.

"What the _fu_-" I began in shock, taking a half-step back.

"Isabella Swan?" the creature grated out and I froze again. "Osiris sent me."

"Osiris? Who is he?" I asked it. "And who are you?"

"I am a mutant, of sorts. Osiris is my lord. You have...angered him."

I snorted, regaining some of my composure. "I _angered _him? What have _I _done?"

"You have been interfering, Swan, along with your filthy X-men. He has sent me to kill you."

"Kill _me_? I'm Omega. I'm practically immortal," I said.

The creature laughed and stalked closer to me. "In the end that means nothing, Swan. _Nothing_. And soon, you will be nothing too."

I sighed and pointed one of my fingers at the creature. I had meant for an energy wave to hit the creature.

Nothing happened.

The creature bared its needle-sharp teeth at me – a parody of a smile.

"I am immune," it told me simply. "I dampen your mentally based abilities. I said I was a mutant, but not of your kind."

I realised what it meant. "You're an experiment, aren't you? You aren't actually _Homo Sapiens Superior_."

It didn't deign me with an answer, instead lunging forward again. I reflexively conjured a force field but it did nothing. The creature smacked into me and I soared backwards, images of Edward attacking me flashing before my eyes. Was this how it really was going to end? After everything that had happened? And hadn't I had to deal with enough in my life?

I hit a boulder with a crunch and fell to the ground. The creature padded over and looked down at me as I shook with a suppressed whimper of pain. My entire left side was on fire: my back, my arm, my ribs...every muscle and tendon was in agony.

"So weak. I was told you were powerful."

I coughed up a gob of blood and spat it at the creature. "Just kill me then, if you're looking for glory," I snarled. Mentally I said, _I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it._

The creature cocked its goat like head and raised a taloned foot, ready to kill me. Its claws gleamed in the morning sunlight, and I stared up at my death.

**Dee**

Our mentally based abilities wouldn't affect the creatures, but our physically based abilities did.

Figure that out. Hell, I know_ I _couldn't.

Emma grabbed one of the lizard-goat-things by the neck and snapped its backbone with a sickening crack.

"Bitch," another one of the creatures snarled at her, tensing as though to spring. "You will pay. He was my brood mate."

Emma's answer to that was a flying side-kick to the creature's ribs. She was still in her diamond form, a glittering statue that moved as gracefully as a dancer.

The third creature charged out from nowhere and tackled me to the ground. I felt razor-sharp claws dig into my shoulders as I looked up into the gruesome face. I swore and grabbed my glaive, shoving it into the creature's belly and jerking it upwards. Hot blood pumped over my hands as the creature snarled and became limp.

"That was gross," Emma muttered, throwing the creature off me and hauling me to my feet. "What were they?" she asked herself quietly, reverting back to her normal form.

I shrugged. "Some sort of lizard-like goat thing. I..." my voice trailed as she turned around. I stepped to her side and looked at her face. "What is it?"

She gave me a quick glance. "Look, over there."

A woman had appeared and was walking towards us. We stood in silence, watching her approach. She stopped and stared at the three dead creatures.

"They were my pets," she said coldly. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had a pointed, ferret-like face. "They were my pets and you _killed_ them!"

Emma smiled sarcastically. "I enjoyed killing them, you know. Rather ugly things, don't you think?"

I snorted. "Ugly is a bit of an understatement."

"Mm," Emma agreed. She turned her gaze to the woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hera. I work with Osiris."

I slowly turned my head and looked at Emma.

_Osiris?_

**Emma**

"My name is Hera. I work with Osiris."

Dee turned her head to look at me, and I heard her ask me mentally, _Osiris?_

I sighed and reached out my mind. _Kitty, can you hear me_? I said mentally.

_Uh, yeah, loud and clear, _Kitty replied. _What's going on? I'm looking after the kids._

_Good girl, but I need you for a second. Come outside._

I withdrew from her mind just in time to see the woman - Hera - reach into her jacket and pull out a gun. Obviously she'd thought to shoot me while I wasn't paying attention. However, she hadn't factored Dee into the equation.

Dee tackled her to the ground and punched Hera in the face. "You bitch!" she snarled, and grabbed Hera by her collar, taking the gun out of her hands. "You'll regret that!"

"Dee," I said, and she sighed.

"Alright," she muttered, getting to her feet and leaving Hera on the ground, holding her nose in agony. Dee shoved the gun into her belt after ejecting the clip and the bullet in the chamber.

Moments later Kitty appeared. She gave Hera a strange look and then turned to me.

"Yeah?"

I folded my arms. "Hera is about to tell us exactly _what _Osiris is planning. I trust you have your recorder with you?"

She nodded.

"Alright then."

And then I took hold of Hera's mind and forced her to give me the answers I wanted.

**Bella**

I'd never really thought about my death much.

But laying here, staring up at what would end my life, I realised that it sucked.

There was a guttural, blood chilling snarl and a large grey blur leapt at the creature. It was Leah, who was – as always – rescuing me when I was about to die.

A minute later she knelt in front of me, covered only in the creature's dark blood. Her face was smeared in it – I was sure there was even blood in her teeth.

"You've broken your left arm. Shit! You could have died!" she told me anxiously as she looked me over.

"You're... naked," I shot back as bolts of pain shot through my entire left side.

She smirked. "Yeah, well I phased, didn't I? And my clothes are tied to my leg. Besides, I don't see _you _complaining," she said. "What hurts?"

"Everything," I sucked in a painful breath. "You saved me."

She smiled down at me. "No offence, but you really need to stop getting attacked so much. Vampires, weird looking lizard things...now, let's get you to the hospital."

**Leah**

Twenty minutes later I stood in front of a basin, using a washer to scrub the blood off my face. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"This is _gross_."

Doctor Cullen gave me a small smile. "You did say you mauled the creature to death. I expect it would be gross."

"My powers wouldn't work," Bella said sleepily, watching me rinse the washer in water. Her arm was in a cast already (Carlisle _was _a vampire after all, so you know, superspeed) and she had several bandaged wounds, mainly cuts and grazes on her back.

Doctor Cullen sighed and looked back at me. "She's lucky she wasn't killed by that...thing."

"She would be fine if I'd arrived earlier," I muttered, wiping some blood off my chin.

"Don't blame yourself," Carlisle said. "You saved her, didn't you?"

I shrugged. I saw Carlisle narrow his eyes at me in the mirror.

"You have scratches across your neck and back. They're deep."

I smiled a bit. "I didn't really feel them. As a wolf, you learn to built up a pain tolerance-"

"-and women are known to have a higher pain threshold anyway," Carlisle finished. I gave him a bigger smile.

John and Paul walked into the room, followed by Bobby and Charlie. Carlisle moved off to talk to Paul and Charlie while Bobby saw me and grimaced.

"Ew! You're covered in blood!"

"I swallowed blood," I replied calmly, "but that tends to happen when you rip something apart with your own_ jaws_."

"Gross. That's like...cannibalism," Bobby joked. "Charlie told us what happened."

After dumping Bella in her truck and getting in the driver's seat, I'd driven to the hospital and managed to get Dr. Cullen to see to Bella privately. While he'd been checking her injuries I'd rung Charlie and told him what had happened.

"Mm," I said, grabbing a plastic cup of water and rinsing my mouth out.

"Leah," John began slowly. "You do realise that there are massive scratches on your back and neck?"

I looked at him in the mirror. His eyes were unusually serious and troubled.

I shifted and felt my muscles twinge painfully. Ah, so the pain was finally kicking in.

"It doesn't matter-"

He shook his head. "I can see your _bones_," John said, taking a step closer. "They aren't bleeding but those scratches are _really _deep."

"-I heal way faster than any human. All shape-shifters do."

"It's true," Bobby agreed. "Jake showed me once. Think of how fast Logan heals and you're there. Just a question though...they aren't healing at the normal rate. Why?"

"My cells are killing all of the foreign bacteria first. They'll start healing soon."

And they did. I could feel the muscles regrow in places and re-attach to the bone, and soon only pink scars were left.

"They'll fade in about a week. Vampires are the only things that can actually harm us," I told Bobby and John, pulling the plug in the basin. "Their poison kills us."

"All better?" asked Carlisle as the water drained away.

"Yeah, thanks doc. You're okay."

**_And so ends this chapter. The next will be called Consequences. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I really am amazed at the amount of support I've gotten with this story. _**


	25. Attack in The Night

**Hey guys! So, my notebook deleted everything off its hard drive for no reason, so I had to re-write this chapter but hey – it turned out better! Also, I included some Bella/Paul fluff, cos they really don't get enough time together in this fic.**

**Who's looking forward to the new X-men film? I am! And January Jones is playing Emma Frost. I can't wait for First Class to come out. It'll be awesome! :D**

**Anyway, so Ange hasn't made an appearance for years (it feels like that to me) so this chapter is partly centric around her – because Ange is awesome. Boo-yeah! Thanks for reading and (**_**pretty please)**_** drop a review.**

**Ange**

Jubes and I were in the kitchen, having a midnight snack. We _needed _it. Logan had made us both run ten kilometres through forest and _then _have a session in the danger room today. But I was way fitter than I had been before, so I was kind of thankful to Logan's full-on health regime. Now I knew how Kitty, Bella and Rogue had gotten those bodies.

"So there's these new pair of heels I want," Jubilee said in between bites of her huge beef, Swiss cheese and salad sandwich, "and Logan won't lend me the money. _Ugh_."

Logan was actually a really awesome guy. He had about four 'adopted' daughters – me, Jubes, Kitty and Rogue – as well as his niece, Bella. Plus the fact it was absolutely hilarious how Storm had him completely whipped.

"Jubes, you've got plenty of high heels," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at me and stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth. Half Asian, Jubilee (or Jubes, as she preferred) had a slim build and short black hair that she sometimes spiked up. We often wondered how she could eat so much and not get fat.

"Ange, twenty isn't plenty," she told me primly, a bit of lettuce hanging from her lips.

I grinned and kept eating my macaroni.

Logan stumbled into the kitchen several minutes later, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Shouldn't you lot be in bed?"

Jubilee looked outraged. "In _bed_? Of course not! We're seniors! We are training to be a part of the X-men! Why should _we _be in _bed_, h-"

She never got any further, because suddenly the alarms went off.

"Crap," said Logan, adding a few more choice swear-words onto the end of his single-word sentence.

I was suddenly very glad I was wearing a tank-top and track pants. Imagine me fighting intruders in pink flannelette pj's.

"You know what to do," Logan grunted. "Make a sweep of the eastern section of the grounds."

I put down my bowl of macaroni with a sigh and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

**Bella**

After being injured, there is nothing better than being wrapped in the arms of a shape-shifter.

And I'm talking about Paul, in case you were wondering. Gee. Leah's like my sister.

We were laying on my bed, with the door open – Charlie's policy until I left home but I didn't care – and I was wrapped in Paul's arms.

"Have I ever told you how brave you are?" he asked me softly.

I pretended to think. "All the time, because you're an angel," I said eventually.

He grinned at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "That's right. I'm your beautiful sex-god angel and I will always be here for you. Would you like me to wear a towel and a wreath in my hair while I hold a jug of wine for you to drink?"

I laughed and played with one of his large hands. They were broad and warm, with rough calluses on the fingers and palms. "You really think I would drink a _whole _jug of wine?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. You aren't supposed to mix alcohol and drugs together. Speaking of drugs: would you like more painkillers?"

Since I'd been to the hospital, Dr Cullen had prescribed me a bunch of painkillers and anti-bacterial drugs. Of course he'd been more interested in Leah's scars, which had not completely healed away.

They remained on her skin: three raised lines that went from her left shoulder and across her back to her right hip. There were more scars – a bite mark on her inner right thigh and a single thick scar running down her left forearm – and they too had remained. No one knew why. Apparently shape-shifters healed from everything – even wounds inflicted by vampires, so long as they didn't have venom in them.

Leah shrugged it off, saying she looked even more kick-ass than before. She even took a photo of the scar on her forearm and texted it to both Logan and Kitty. Logan had replied with _wtf how did that happen but looks sik ;) _and Kitty had sent back _WHAT BASTARD DID THAT TO YOU! Are u ok tho? Love u babe xoxo. _Leah had laughed and decided to ring Kitty, who had been feeling pretty down about the situation with Jake. She was still downstairs talking to Kitty – using my home phone, no less.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said.

There was a howl from the forest next to my house. Paul listened intently and then nodded, grinning at me.

"That was Embry. Probably telling Leah to get her arse on patrol."

I could only recognize Paul and Leah's howls when they were in their wolf forms, but the others just sounded the same to me. I yawned and my eyelids seemed to get heavier.

A door shut below as Leah made her way out of my house. I yawned again.

Soon I was asleep.

**Ange**

"-oh _shit_," Jubes swore, tripping over a branch and nearly falling to the ground. I rolled my eyes while Beast chuckled quietly.

"Don't laugh," she continued, rubbing her ankle. "I never laugh when people fall over."

I briefly remembered when Jubilee had buttered the second floor landing, and Logan had fallen down an entire set of stairs. Jubilee had gotten the entire thing on film, of course, and had thought it was the most hilarious thing ever.

"Whatever, Jubes," I dismissed.

We made our way across the grounds of the mansion, invisible as I used my power to bend light around us. We patrolled for five minutes, growing increasingly uneasy.

"This isn't right," Beast began. "_Something _had to set off the alarms..."

Jubilee's shrill scream shattered the silence like a stone through glass. I whipped around to see her being dragged away by a large black creature that looked like it had come straight from some sort of horror movie.

"Jubes! JUBES!"

Beast went down next to me, struggling as another one of the creatures raked at him with deadly claws. I could only stand there, watching as Jubilee screamed.

She threw out a hand and I began to run towards her, spurred on by the frantic gleam in her eyes. And then I was falling forward as something incredibly heavy pounced onto my back and snarled into my ears. Blood trickled onto the ground as I feebly stretched out a hand.

"Jubes..."

That was it. She was gone.

I screamed.

**...**

**Reviews? Next chap should be up soon :D**


End file.
